The Mist of Time
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: Twain said 'There aint no surer way to find out if you like or hate people than to travel with them' I had no idea how right he was and I didn't want to test it by getting stuck in 410. I really didnt want to get stuck with Fred George and Harry either.
1. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

****

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then I don't own it.

Chapter One: Home Sweet Home

* * *

_"Home is a name, a word, it is a strong one; stronger than magician ever spoke, or spirit ever answered to, in the strongest conjuration."-Charles Dickens_

The trees flew by in an endless blur of green, brown, and grey, as the old camaro sped down the dirt path. I'd ridden along this road a countless number of times since I was twelve, but it never failed to give me a thrill. The sky was dark and rain was pouring down on us as we drove to the top of the hill, still, the excitement in the small vehicle was contagious, and it filled both Harry and myself up. We were going home, after two very long months in Australia we were finally heading home.

As we reached the top of the hill we could barely make out the outline of the unbalanced old house that was our destination, it was nothing more than a dark blur in the never ceasing rain, but it was unmistakable. The five floors, the four chimneys, the crazy construction, it was clearly the Burrow, and the sight of it made both Harry and myself sit up straighter, smiles spreading across both our faces. Music blared out of the radio, a song I didn't recognize, but its fast beat and happy tune made me feel even more elated as we continued down the hill towards that wonderful house.

We'd spent the last two months in Australia searching for my parents. I'd asked Harry to go with me because I knew he needed some time away from everything. He needed some time to cope with all the losses, to get used to the idea that Voldemort was dead, and this time he couldn't come back. He'd needed the time to heal in short. Finding my parents was the perfect excuse for him to get away. I would have invited Ron as well, but he hadn't wanted to leave his family, not after how close they had all come to losing Fred. I couldn't blame him, I'd had a really hard time leaving as well, still, I'd had a fun time, and we had found my parents. I'd reversed the spells on them and given them their memories back.

They were still unsure how to feel about the whole thing. They didn't say they were mad at me, at least not in those words, still, I could tell they were disappointed, and that made me feel even worse. I'd done what I had to do to protect them, and they were upset about it. I'd come back to my home to find the building completely destroyed. If I'd have left them with their memories then they would have been dead as well. Granted, I could have told them what I intended on doing, but then they would have tried to stop me. I couldn't risk that, I couldn't risk the chance that they might dissuade me. It was far too dangerous, there was far too much to at risk. Also, if I knew they were safe in Australia with no way of being tracked, I would be able to focus more on the hunt.

Everything had gone rather well until it came time to find them again. Harry and I had a lot harder time finding the 'Wilkins' than I had anticipated originally, still, it had all worked out for the best.

Other than the fact that my parents told me that they weren't sure whether or not they could trust me again. Yes, outside of that I was perfectly fine. Just dandy in fact.

At least the Burrow looked the same, at least it hadn't changed. Thank Merlin for that, I needed something that was steadfast right now, especially after everything else that had changed. Harry and I both did.

We pulled up to the rickety old house and parked the car before climbing out slowly, quietly, both of us breathless with anticipation. We stood outside the car for a moment, both of us slightly worried about our reception. No one had wanted us to leave, I couldn't blame them either, but we had left anyway. Would they be mad at us?

The door to the Burrow burst open and eight red-heads poured out, all grinning and running towards us. I was pulled into a strong hug and I let out a joyful laugh as Ron grabbed both Harry and myself.

"Welcome back!" He exclaimed as we were pulled away. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry and Bill grabbed me. A moment later I was grabbed by two identical red-heads and I had to let out a laugh as they tickled my sides.

"Fred! George!" I giggled out, pushing them away in a vain attempt to stop them from tickling me.

"How did everything go? Did you find them? Are they all right?" Mrs. Weasley's voice sounded from beside me and I was pulled into her soft arms in a warm hug. I hugged her back tightly, thrilled to be welcomed so openly by the entire family. I had really missed them, it had only been a month, but it felt like it had been so very much longer. I really was home again.

They led us into the house, surrounding us in a circle of red-heads as they took us to the kitchen. We sat down at the table, along with everyone else while Mrs. Weasley served up a pot of tea. I accepted the mug gratefully and took a deep drink. It was black tea, brewed properly and served with just a bit of milk, not cream. Of everything I eat or drink, this was what I had missed the most. Australian's had _no _idea how to properly cook tea.

We sat together at the crowded kitchen table, all happy and excited to be back together. It had been far too long, far too long since we had all sat at this table like this. We hadn't been together as a family since before the hunt. Merlin, I had missed this more than anything.

"So you found them alright?" Mr. Weasley asked after we had told an abridged version of our trip. We had cut out the part about my parents yelling at me. Harry was kind enough not to bring it up and there was no way I was mentioning it.

"Yes ma'am, we didn't have much trouble once we finally figured out what town they were in." Harry said, letting out a light laugh. It was so nice to hear him laughing again, he'd stopped laughing during the Horcrux hunt. I'd only heard him let out a few since the battle, I could actually count the number of times on my fingers, and I didn't even need some of them. Hopefully now that we were back at the Burrow that would change.

"It's your birthday tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said, setting her cup down. Harry's eyes darted to mine, growing wide as a grin quirked his lip up. I fought back a laugh and winked at him which earned me an annoyed stare from him. We'd had an argument on the trip over here about his birthday. I knew that we were arriving the day before his eighteenth birthday, and there was no way that Mrs. Weasley (really, the entire family) wouldn't want to throw him a huge party. He had insisted that they wouldn't, that with everything that was going on they probably wouldn't even remember. I'd laughed at that and told him he was crazy.

So, he had challenged me to a bet. He wagered that they would forget, and that if they did I would have to play a game of quidditch with him and Ron. If he lost (which he just did) he'd have to go for a swim with me. Looks like he was going to have to get his swimming trunks out.

"What would you like to do?" Mrs. Weasley said, finishing her question as she poured him another cup of tea.

"Yes, Harry," I said, smiling at him as he shot me a quick, subtle, glare. "What do you want to do to celebrate?"

"Why not have a group party?" Harry asked, his eyes brightening and a mischievous grin lifting his lips. A group party? What did he mean?

"Group party?" Mrs. Weasley questioned, at least I wasn't the only confused one.

"Yes ma'am, a party for Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and myself." He was positively beaming now, and it was making me nervous. "None of them got to celebrate their birthdays, we were all on the run at the time. We could have a big, group, birthday bash together."

"Are you sure?" She asked, she sounded unsure.

"Sure, I think it sounds like fun. What about you guys?" Harry asked, looking around at us expectantly.

"Sounds like fun." Ron said, smiling a little.

"Brilliant!" Fred and George exclaimed together.

"If you want to, Harry." I said softly, smiling despite myself. I could hardly believe he'd just worked his way around having his own birthday party.

"Very well, I'm sure we can arrange that." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling as she patted Harry's hand. We talked for a little while longer, catching up on everything that had happened since we'd left. Of everything only two things really stuck out. One, George had asked Angelina to marry him. That was extremely exciting and made me laugh happily as I saw how excited he was, and how happy Fred was for him. The other really shocked me, and honestly made me a little upset. Ron had started dating Luna Lovegood.

I had been gone for two months and he had up and started dating another girl. I mean, it wasn't like I had been gone all that long, certainly not enough time to justify him going out with someone else. What about us? I had thought he wanted to give us a try, apparently I was wrong. The whole kiss in the middle of the battle had made me think that he liked me, clearly not.

I managed to hold myself together and not make any sort of a reaction while we sat there, but I was a wreck on the inside. I was broken hearted, I had really wanted to at least try and date him. I had liked him since my second year, I'd been trying to get him to like me since my third.

I was also _mad_, heck, I was livid. It was taking a good deal of self control not to stand up, walk over to his seat, and slug him like I did Malfoy during third year. The fact that I was sitting next to Harry helped keep me calm. He had grabbed my arm when Ron said the word 'girl friend' and hadn't let me go since then. I also could feel Ginny staring me down, as well as both Fred and George's concerned eyes on me.

With their combined help I managed to keep myself seated and smiling, but just barely. I wouldn't snap at him today, or tomorrow, but after that he was fair game.

We all talked for a little while longer before Bill suggested a quick game of quidditch. Harry agreed eagerly before he turned towards me apologetically. I smiled at him and nodded my head, letting him know it was okay for him to go play.

"Go ahead Harry, I'll even play a game with you. Consider it a birthday gift."

"Brilliant." He exclaimed, smiling brightly at me. We headed to the backyard with the others. I climbed up on the broom stiffly and took the position of referee. I didn't like flying, I hated it actually, but I was doing it for Harry. Besides, if I stayed on the ground I'd end up hexing Ron. I was still tempted, but now I at least had my fear of heights to distract me. If I had known what was going to happen, I might never have gotten on that broom though.

_A/N: Hi everyone! This is going to be a time travel fic, but we'll get to the actual traveling next chapter. This will also be a Fred/Hermione fic, but it'll take a few chapters to get there. Let me know what you think so far, and please leave a review!_


	2. Chapter 2: What in the world?

_Guys? Where are we?- Charlie Pace (Lost)_

* * *

"Score!" Ginny yelled, laughing like a maniac when Ron swore. Harry, Her, and Bill were on one team, Fred, George, and Ron were on the other. Right now Harry's team was unashamedly whooping Ron's team. Fred and George were making goals, but Ron was missing and none of them could get the snitch. (All though Harry did still have the fastest broom, so it was a little unmatched on that side as well.)

"That shouldn't count, she shoved me!" Ron exclaimed glairing over at me. I shook my head no at him and frowned right back. I wouldn't have given him that call even if I hadn't been mad at him.

He had the quaffle in his hand and he tossed it angrily at me to grab it back. Unfortunately I hadn't expected the move and it knocked me off my broom. We were several hundred feet in the air, and I had mere seconds before I'd hit the ground. A scream left my lips as I fell and I couldn't breathe, couldn't think as the ground drew nearer to me. I was going to hit it, and there was no way I'd survive the hit. I closed my eyes right before I hit the ground, and my sides exploded in pain as three objects hit me. I jerked my eyes open in time to see a flash of red, black, and then green before I shut them again. A headache like none I had ever had before hit me, and I felt myself start to fade away. I heard a distant scream, and an evil laugh, and then I knew no more.

-oOOo-

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Fred's voice echoed in my ear and drew me out of the peaceful darkness. I became aware of the feel of warm grass beneath my body, and the smell of a forest. A breeze blew across my body, leaving me cool. It would have been rather pleasant if I wasn't in such incredible, all consuming pain.

My head was throbbing, my arms felt like they were on fire, my chest felt like a hippogriff had sat on it, and my legs were numb. What one earth had just happen to me, and why? I lay down quietly for a moment, trying to even my breathing before I forced my eyes open.

"I don't know, but I don't want to repeat it." George answered Fred, his voice slightly raspier than his twins.

I was lying in some sort of a forest. There were tree branches over my head, and a few rays of light were showing from them. Judging by how dim it was, it was getting near dusk, or dawn. I took another deep breath and pushed myself up. My arms were still on fire and my lungs still hurt, but my headache was lessening. I took another deep breath and looked around. Fred and George were pushing themselves up to my right, both looking winded but with no obvious injuries. I turned my head to the left and sucked in a painful breath, Harry was lying next to me, still unconscious, and with a gash across his cheek.

"'Moine? You okay?" Fred and George both asked behind me. I nodded my head, reaching over to gently touch Harry. He stirred beneath my touch, blinking his green eyes up at me. He pushed himself up slowly, sucking in a deep breath as he did so. Fred and George scooted closer to us, equally worried looks on their faces. My head was clearing up remarkably quickly, and my arms were returning to normal. I also wasn't having trouble breathing anymore, all my pain seemed to be fading away actually.

"Where are we?" Harry asked quietly, his voice slightly hoarse.

"I have no idea." I replied, glancing at Fred and George.

"Last thing I remember was flying towards you, trying to catch you. I think we three ended up ramming into you. You guys remember anything else?"

"A laugh." I answered softly, my voice quivering.

"You mean you heard it?" Fred asked. I looked over at him slightly surprised.

"Yes, you too I take it." I questioned. He swallowed and nodded his head, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, it was creepy."

"I heard it too, right after I hit you. Sorry about that as well."

"Are you all feeling all right?" I asked, wondering if I was the only one who felt that way when I woke up.

"Yeah, like Grawp sat on me." George said, rotating his neck as though it was stiff.

"What happened?" Harry asked, though he didn't look like he was really asking. He looked like he was asking himself.

"What about the others?" Fred asked, his voice growing worried. "What if they're hurt?"

"I think they're probably fine, I think we're the ones in trouble right now." I said, touching his arm comfortingly. He gave a small thankful smile, glancing at George.

"Okay, so we all woke up in pain, we have no idea where we are, except that it's some forest, and it's getting darker so we've been out for a while." Harry summarized, looking around the forest with narrowed eyes. I had already looked around as well, I had no idea where we were. Which was extremely odd, we'd been in every single forest in England during the hunt. I had never been here, we had never been here.

Harry put his hands on either side of himself and leaned forward, pushing himself up and then standing. He dusted off his pants and look down at us. We pushed ourselves up as well, joining him.

"I say we search the forest and see just where we are." His eyes grew wide and then he reached behind himself frantically. A look of profound relief washed across his face. He pulled his wand out from his back pocket and I almost let out an exclamation of joy. I hadn't thought about our wands. Fred, George, and I all reached for our back pockets and pulled out our own wands, equal looks of relief on our faces.

"Thank Merlin." I breathed out, tapping my wand lightly against my palm.

"Okay, so should we just apparate back to the burrow?" Harry asked, a worried frown on his face. I agreed, it seemed far too easy.

"I think so, we should all apparate to the oak tree in the front yard. That way, if something is wrong, we'll all be together at least." Fred and George frowned slightly, but they nodded their heads. We all gripped our wands and I closed my eyes before twisting into the air. I felt the uncomfortable sensation of apparition, and then I landed on soft grass. I opened my eyes at the same moment I heard three other cracks.

We were still in the woods.

"What?" I started, looking around in shock.

"Did we even dissapparate? George asked, craning his neck around to look at the woods.

"We moved about 100 meters." Harry said, staring at the trees in front of us.

"So you mean to tell me this is the Burrow?" Fred asked incredulously.

"I think it was." He said quietly.

"Was?" Fred and George both asked at the same time, their normally jovial voices sharp.

"What are the chances that we would all apparate to the exact same place when we were aiming for the Burrow?" Harry asked, glancing over at Fred and George before looking back at me.

"I think we should try Diagon Alley." I said, stepping forward and holding my wand up.

"But what about the Burrow?" Fred asked, frowning at me.

"I think we need to figure out what's going on." I said feeling worried. I really had no idea what was going on, and that scared me more than anything else. I usually at least had an inkling, but I was truly at a loss.

We tried Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and Hogwarts, and every single one of them was nearly the same. Diagon Alley was a forest, Hogsmeade a frozen mountain, and Hogwarts and empty field. It was like everything had disappeared. We apparated back to the spot the Burrow was supposed to have been after we failed at Hogwarts.

"Now what?" Fred asked when we reappeared.

Harry raised his wand and began to walk in a circle around us, mumbling words that sent a chill down my back at just how familiar they were.

"Cave Inimicum, Muffliato, Protego Totalum, Protego Horribilis, Salvio Hexia" They were the spells we had used to protect ourselves during the Horcrux hunt. After he murmured the last spell he moved back over to us. It had grown very dark by now, and the woods were much eerier in the moonlight. I shivered in the cool night air and scooted closer to Harry. We had formed a circle almost without thought, all of us leaning in towards each other. None of us were wearing anything more than a t-shirt and jeans, and I was beginning to wish that I had been wearing a sweater despite how warm it had been at the Burrow.

"Do we have anything to make a camp with?" Harry asked. I nodded my head excitedly, I could help with that.

"Yes, I can transfigure something."

"Good, I think we should set up a camp and try to stay warm, it's getting really cold. Tomorrow we're leaving these woods. I'm not sure what's going on, but I think we need to stay together until we do know."

"Alright, Harry."

-oOOo-

We set up a camp site fairly quickly. Fred and George set up a fire and Harry helped me transfigure a tent. It was big enough to fit three people, which was perfect. We would keep a watch through the night, just to be safe. George volunteered to take the first one, I'd take the next, Fred would relieve me, and then Harry would take the last watch. Unsurprisingly none of us were even slightly hungry, so we all just went to bed.

"Hermione," a soft voice whispered in my ear, causing me to jump slightly when I also felt a hand on my arm. My eyes shot open and I sat up, knocking my cover off as I whipped my wand up. George was kneeling in front of me, his eyes wide and an undisguised smile on his face. "A little jumpy there, 'Mione?" He asked, his voice laced with mirth. A blush lit my cheeks which I did my best to brush off by rolling my eyes.

"Nope, just alert." I said coyly. Honestly, I was jumpy. I think I was still hard wired for the war, I'd been on the run for so long I didn't know how to relax. It didn't seem like anyone else was really having that problem either. Even Harry was always cool and collected, and he'd been the one everyone was chasing.

"It's your turn for the watch," George whispered, glancing out the tent flap. "Don't forget to wake Fred for the next one." He paused for a moment and studied me. "You can tell the difference between us, right?"

"Of course, George." I whispered back, rolling my eyes once again. "I could tell the difference since my first year."

"Just making sure you hadn't lost the ability during the separation." He said, smiling before he climbed over me and settled down next to Fred. A small grin tugged my lips up as I looked at them. Fred and Harry were both fast asleep. Harry was on his side, curled up in a little ball like he always slept. The only real difference was his face, it wasn't scrunched up like it used to be, ever since the battle at Hogwarts he looked peaceful when he slept. He no longer had the nightmares that used to plague him.

Fred slept on his side, probably because he was used to sharing a bed with George, but he had his arms crossed like he was holding something in his arms. They were both smiling, a peaceful, wistful look on their sleeping faces. With one last glance at the sleeping guys I climbed out of the tent and lowered myself on to the log we'd set up outside the tent. It was about 1 am, my watch would be over at 3. That left me with two hours to sit outside and figure out what the heck had happened.


	3. Chapter 3:Deomns in the night

_It is not down on any map; true places never are"_-Herman Melville

* * *

It was 2am and I still had another hour left of my watch. I still had absolutely no idea as to what had happened or where we were either.

The night was full of stars at least. I could barely see them through the halo of leaves over our camp though. Still, what few stars managed to shine through there thick covering where beautiful and comforting, at least they hadn't changed.

Wait, they were wrong. They were the wrong stars for the summer, these were winter stars.

What on earth had happened to us?

"Hermione?" A voice called quietly from the tent. I jumped before turning towards the voice and squinting at the dark tent.

"Yes?" I whispered back, trying to decide who had just called my name. A second later the tent flap was pulled back and Fred stepped through, a small smile on his face.

"Couldn't sleep." He explained as he sat down next to me on the log. I nodded my head softly before returning my gaze upwards. "You don't mind my sitting with you, do you?" He asked, his gaze drifting up to the stars as well.

"No," I answered, turning to look at him. "Why would I mind?"

"Well, it's really late and you've had a bit of a rough day, months really. I would completely understand if you just wanted some alone time." He said, dropping his gaze from the stars.

"Wow, that's actually considerate." I said, giving a look of fake shock. "Who would have thought Fred Weasley could be so nice?"

"I know, it's even surprising me." He replied with a grin. "Seriously though, you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind at all." I answered honestly, giving him a sincere smile.

We sat in silence for a moment before Fred broke it again.

"Are the stars different or is it me?" He raised his hand and pointed to three bright stars that made up Orion's belt. "Aren't those supposed to be up in Winter?"

"Yes," I answered, surprised he had noticed that as well.

"So we don't know where we are, but it's winter?" Fred said, turning towards me with wide eyes.

"Yes, it looks like it. I think we're still at the Burrow though."

"Then where did it go? We should be sitting in the living room if it was really here."

"I'm not sure about that part, but the four of us wouldn't apparate to the exact same place if this wasn't the Burrow. What I can't figure out is how Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and Diagon Alley all also seem to have disappeared. It doesn't make any sense."

Fred snorted at that, a real grin lifting his lip. "We're sitting in the middle of some woods where my house should be, it's suddenly winter when we were in the middle of summer, the four of us woke up with out any brooms in the middle of these woods, all of us were sore in the same spots, and we can't seem to find any other people, and you think the disappearance of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade is odd?"

"You forgot about Diagon Alley." I said, fighting a smile. It did seem silly.

He grinned widely, all the worry that had been on his face beforehand seemed to just slip away. "I did, didn't I?" He stared at me for a moment and his grin faltered a slight bit, his eyes growing concerned.

"I'm so sorry about Ron, 'Mione." He whispered, and I felt my heart clench at his words. I didn't want to think about that right now. I didn't want to think about it ever in fact. I wanted to hex him and then move on with my life. Though it would now be lonelier since I was going to be single. Hopelessly single by the looks of things.

"Don't be, I'm not really all that upset. We just weren't meant to be. I was a little shocked that he just up and started dating another girl though." I finished quietly, frowning again.

"A little surprised?"

"Okay, a lot surprised." I said, grinning a slight bit.

"I promise to hold him down while you hex him when we return." He said, bumping my shoulder. I smiled and held out my hand for him to shake. He grabbed hold of it and smiled even wider.

"It's a deal." I said, a smirk lifting my lips as I thought of just what I would do to Ron. It could be a lot of fun. We sat in silence for a moment, enjoying each other's company in the quiet night. I opened my mouth to speak again when I heard an eerie noise. A twig snapped behind us and I froze before slowly turning towards Fred with large eyes.

We weren't alone in the forest anymore.

We both rose up, wands extended and ready to fire. I stepped to the right, blocking the entrance to the tent with my body, while Fred took another step forward. I heard a voice rise up through the trees, faint at first, but growing stronger as it neared. It was a man humming, not a tune I recognized either.

At the ends of the wood I could barely make out a form appearing. It was a short, rounded figure, one that looked like he was caring some sort of cane and bag. I stood up straighter and raised my wand higher, he would be able to see us in a moment. He took another step closer and then stopped, his humming coming to an abrupt halt as he saw us. I needed more light, I needed to be able to see who this man was.

"Lumos." I murmured. The tip of my wand glowed a bright, familiar, blue, and the forest lit up with it. The man was wearing a brown cloak, dirty and dust covered, he had a sack thrown over his shoulder, and he held a staff in his hand. He was probably in his twenties, and he was rather tall. His dark brown hair was long, and he had a beard to match it. His eyes grew wide at the sight of our lights, and he dropped his bag, taking a fearful step back.

"Demons!" he screamed, his voice gruff and loud in the dark night. "Demons from hell!" he threw his staff at us, it fell a few feet meters short of hitting me. He turned around, and fled the woods, screaming out 'Demons!' the entire way.

"Blimey!" Fred exclaimed, staring after the retreating man with his mouth hanging open.

"Did he just call us Demons?" I asked, stepping closer to the tent.

"Yeah, did you see his clothes?" Fred asked as I opened the tent flap. I slipped into the tent, heading straight for Harry while Fred went to George. I shook him awake roughly, panic starting to flare up in my stomach. I didn't know what was going on, but it wasn't right. Fred had pointed out the man's clothes, I hadn't even noticed it at first, but he was right. They weren't too outlandish for a wizard, but a wizard wouldn't have called us 'Demons.' If he was a muggle though, his clothes were seriously outdated, they were medieval in fact.

Of everything else that had happened, that scared me the most. Even the way he spoke was odd, like someone from a different time.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, sitting up stiffly and rubbing his eyes.

"Someone came across our camp." Fred said pulling a groggy George up. "He started yelling out 'demon' before running back out into the woods. I think he's going to get others."

"Others?" Harry asked, fully awake now. "What do you mean, 'others?'"

"He means 'others.'" I said, grabbing my transfigured blanket and pulling it around my shoulders. "We think he's going to get help. He was dressed in extremely odd clothes, like someone you'd see at a renaissance fair." George and Harry were both standing by this point, and they were grabbing their own blankets.

"You mean it's not safe here in other words?"

"She means we're about five minutes from being caught." Fred said, opening the flap and pulling George out of the tent. I followed him, dragging Harry with me.

"What happened exactly?" George asked, still looking tired. Fred rolled his eyes at his twin before explaining once again.

"We were on guard duty-"

"Why you? It was Hermione's watch." George interrupted.

"I couldn't sleep. Why does that even matter? Anyway, we were on guard duty when this guy appeared. He saw us and Hermione's wand lit up and then he ran screaming 'demon!'"

"Demon?"

"Yeah, not sure why, we think that he's getting others. I think we need to find another place to go."

George nodded his head, finally all caught up. We had formed a circle again without thought. It was freezing out here, and I didn't even try to hide the fact. I took my blanket off my shoulders and transfigured it into a long dark brown robe before pulling it on. Harry stared at me for a moment, his eyebrow raised and a surprised look on his face. "Just in case we do get caught again, I think it would be smart to be wearing something similar to what he was wearing." I explained, transfiguring their blankets as well.

"This way!" a faint voice called out from deep in the woods. Harry turned towards me with wide eyes, his hand flying to his mouth in a signal for us to be quiet. I nodded my head, stepping back away from the voice. Harry took a step back and then turned around before running into the cover of the trees. Fred, George, and I were right behind him. We ran through the trees, avoiding as many twigs and branches as we could, trying to be quiet but not being careful. We ran hard, our breath coming in gasps as the trees flew by us. It was dark and cold, but neither one mattered, we were all flashing back to the war. We had been chased to many times, we had run in dark woods far too much.

My hair got caught in a branch and I had to slow down. George ran past me, not noticing my dilemma. Fred pulled to a stop beside me and he reached at the branch my hair was hopelessly ensnared in. He snapped it off and then twisted my hair out of it, exceedingly gentle despite his speed. A second later and I was free, he grabbed my hand and pulled me after the others retreating backs. I held on, trying to regain my breath as we ran for them. A few steps later we burst into a clearing, stumbling before righting ourselves and nearly running into George and Harry's backs.

"Why'd ya stop?" Fred gasped, looking around wildly before he saw what had made us all stop. There was a village in front of us, right where Ottery St. Catchpole should have been. It wasn't that town though, this one was much smaller, and much more…rustic. Everything was made of hay or clay or scraps of wood. It looked like something you would see in a history book or a movie about medieval England. It was lit up in the dark night, despite that it was around three in the morning. People carrying torches were heading towards the woods, and they were all dressed in the same old fashioned clothes as the man in the woods had been.

Just where were we?

"Should we check it out?" I asked quietly, finally regaining my breath.

"Why not?" Harry asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

"What's our story?" George asked before we could move.

"Story?" I questioned.

"Yeah, who are we and why are we here?" Fred supplied.

"Oh, good point. Okay, 'Mione and I'll be siblings, and you two are obviously twins. We're friends just passing through. We travel by night because we tend to see less robbers at night." Harry suggested.

"Good by me." I said, dropping Fred's hand. I hadn't realized I was still holding it. His eyes shot to my hand before back up at me, his ears turning a faint pink. My own cheeks flushed slightly but I pushed it away, now was not the time. I wasn't even sure why I had blushed.

"Let's go then." Harry said, stepping over to me before taking my hand and gently pulling me forward. We walked towards the town together, each of us unsure of just what we would find. None of us could have ever predicted what was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4: Not in Kansas Anymore

_"If I were asked to give what I consider the single most useful bit of advice for all humanity it would be this: Expect trouble as an inevitable part of life."-Landers_

* * *

We walked forward swiftly, trying to look like we were extremely tired and somewhat scared. After all, the man had been shouting 'demon' out, if we had heard that it probably would have frightened us. I didn't really know, I was still trying to figure out just where we actually were.

We headed towards the group of people, and I realized that all the woman were wearing dresses, all of which looked handmade. I pulled Harry to a stop, the people hadn't noticed us quite yet, and transfigured my t-shirt and jeans to match their style of clothing. Fred and George came up beside us by the time I was finished and looked at my clothing with wide eyes.

"That's a good idea, can't hurt to blend in with them." George whispered, transfiguring his own clothes along with Fred and Harry. Once we were all fixed we started back off. We reached the back of the group a few moments later, and they still hadn't noticed us.

"Ma'am?" Harry questioned, gently tapping a woman on the shoulder. She looked to be in her early thirties. She had her brown curly hair pulled back in a sloppy bun and she was holding an old fashioned broom threateningly. She started at his touch before turning around, drawing the attention of several people around her.

"Who are you?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes as she eyed us. Her eyes instantly shot to Harry's short hair and his glasses, before staying on his lighting shaped scar. A frown played on her face before she finally looked back into his green eyes.

"My name is James, this is my sister, Jane, and our friends Fabian, and Gideon. We're travelers, we just came from the woods over there when we heard the commotion. What's going on?" Harry asked, matching her accent with surprising accuracy. I was a little surprised by his use of our middle names, but it was probably a good idea. We had no idea where we were, or if these people were friendly. It wouldn't be a good idea to give too much away yet.

"Greetings to you, my name is Rose. Welcome to Beladale. Gaius was returning from Lothbury when he saw strange glowing lights in the wood. He thinks they were demon's, there is a party out searching for it right now." She explained, pointing towards the woods.

"A demon?" Harry asked, making his voice scared. "Really?" I stepped closer to Harry, making myself look scared and worried. Fred and George stepped closer towards us as well, their eyes growing wide with worry.

"Yes, we had two of the kings knights sleeping at the inn, and we sent them out after it."

"The kings knights?" I questioned, making my voice small.

"Yes, King Arthur's knights." King Arthur? It suddenly all clicked and I felt myself take in a painful lung full of air as I realized what was going on.

Arthur, king Arthur. The once and future King- we'd somehow traveled back in time. That was why everything was missing, the Burrow, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, none of them had even been built yet. Just how far back had we been sent though? What year was it? How had this happened? How had we gotten here? Who had sent us and why? More importantly though, how were we going to get back? I was filled with a rush of excitement as the thoughts ran through my head. The idea of being in this time period was incredible, but I was also filled with panic, we were in extreme danger in this time period.

Harry sensed my tensing up beside him and distracted the lady with another question. "Is there a place where we can rest here?"

"Yes, the inn is available. If you want something more permanent you'll have to talk to the knights." She said, eyeing us up and down critically. Her eyes traveled to Fred and George and she took in their bright red hair and blue eyes with a slight frown.

"Are you Scottish or Irish?"

"Neither," was their quick reply. She looked a little startled at how they both spoke at the same time, but I was more impressed with how perfectly they had matched her accent.

"Proper Saxon's then?"

"Two generations." They answered, smiling broadly. I happened to know that they had some Irish ancestry, but they were extremely smart to deny it. England in this age did not get along with Ireland or Scotland, or anybody really.

"What about you?" She asked, a small smile lifting her lips as she looked over at us. I answered before Harry could.

"We're Saxon for three generations."

She gave a satisfied nod and smiled a little more. "Were do you hail from?"

"The village of Bree near the north coast. It's a fishing village, but it's come under hard time. We left to find a new village to build our life in. We are accomplished farmers, and willing to try any new type of work." I answered quickly. I hoped that she didn't know any towns up north, I was sure there was no village of Bree. I was using the name because it was medieval sounding. Thank Merlin Tolkein had made a realistic sounding world.

Merlin's beard! If this was really Arthur's time, then Merlin would be alive! An incredible awe filled me as I realized we actually stood a chance of meeting the single most famous wizard ever.

"Is there any work available here? My sister is a seamstress and I am a carpenter." I cringed internally as I heard Harry say the word 'seamstress.' That was probably one of the only things I was really terrible at. I could barely sew a button back on a shirt.

"We both are healers." Fred and George said together, surprising me again.

"Really?" Rose asked, her eyebrows rose as an impressed look came across her face. "Healers? We have need of some. Carpenters and seamstress's are always welcome as well."

"Maria!" She called over her shoulder. A thin, young woman stepped forward. She was wearing a heavy cloak over her shoulders and had her hand pressed up against her chest as though it were causing her pain. Once the woman reached us Rose turned back towards us, looking at Fred and George with obvious suspicion.

"Can you heal her arm?" She asked the twins. They stepped closer, George reached out his hand to touch the arm, glancing at the woman's face for permission. She gave a curt nod and held it out to them. Fred took it in his hands while George gently prodded the wound. It was what looked like a knife wound, and a nasty one at that. It went up the length of her arm, from her elbow to her wrist. It was un-bandaged, but scabbed over. George reached into his pocket and pulled out a few leaves of what looked like athelas. It was a magical plant, but had very little healing powers. He placed it on the wound and then Fred ran his hand along it lightly, the wound cleared up, and the swelling on her arm went down. The plant wouldn't have done that, and, unless I was very much mistaken, Fred had just used wandless magic on that woman's arm.

"Impressive." Rose said, a genuine smile lifting her lips. "You can stay. I will speak with my husband about finding you a place to live. Do you four share a house?"

"If we can we should like to." Harry answered, bowing his head in respect.

"The knights return!" A voice called from the front of the crowd. We all turned towards the woods in time to see two figures coming our way. They wore red capes and what looked like chainmail. Both held longbows in their hands and they were headed towards us.

"What did you see?" Someone questioned. The nearest knight shook his head, sending his curly, shoulder length, blond, hair flying.

"Nothing, milady. There was naught in these woods. If a demon there was, he has gone now."

Rose frowned at the knights explanation before turning towards a man a few meters ahead of her.

"Thomas," she called. He started before turning towards her with a look of worry on his face. He looked to be about her age, but he was bald, though he had a thick black beard. He was extremely muscular but short.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Have you any room at your inn? These travelers require lodging for the night. They wish to buy Mathias's old place." We did? Had we actually requested a place to live? I guess we were going to settle down here, or at least pretend too.

"Is that so? Well, I have a room free, but only one. We're rather busy with the winterfest coming."

"We can make do with one room, Sir." Harry said. I let out a relieved breath, smiling as I did so. That was so much better than I had ever anticipated. Actually, this whole exchange had gone unbelievably well.

"Thank you, kind sir." I said, giving a small curtsy. The man smiled kindly at me before stepping forward and leading the way towards the inn. We followed a few feet behind him, trying to stagger and act like we were extremely tired. My mind was still racing through everything that had happened. I could hardly believe it all. Had we really time traveled?

"Would you mind my asking the date, sir?" Harry asked conversationally as we reached the inn. "We have been traveling for a long while, and I am afraid that the days have begun to run together."

"December 10th, 410." Was his quick answer. Harry, Fred, and George all faltered in their steps, but I managed to keep going. We had reached the desk by now and Thomas opened one of the drawers to retrieve a key. He handed it to Harry before showing us to the stairs.

"It's a gold piece a night for the four of you." He said as he led us up the rickety stair case. I reached into my pocket, thanking Godric that I had ten galleon's on me. I murmured a spell under my breath and turned it so that it was a solid piece of gold before handing it to him.

"Thank you for the room." I said as I handed it over. He took it, examining it carefully before nodding his head. He opened the door and let us in. It was a small room, about as large as Ron's bedroom at the Burrow. There was only one bed, and a washstand in the corner of the room. Still, it was nicer than I had expected. Thomas gave a small bow and then left us for the night.

The minute the door was shut Fred and George rounded on Harry and me.

"Did he just say 410?"

"Did he mean _the_ king Arthur?"

"I think so." I said, lowering myself on to the mattress. My mind was still racing, but I was beginning to get a grip on everything. Well, more so than them anyway, they looked winded.

"How can that even happen? Weren't all the time turners destroyed?" Harry asked.

"I doubt they were the only magic capable of time travel." I replied.

"So we're stuck in the past?" Fred asked, sitting beside me. George and Harry joined us, sitting down as well.

"I think so." I said again.

"So we can mess up our future?" George asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"No, I don't think so. I believe that anything we do in this time, we've already done in our future time. We've already changed whatever we were going to change."

"That makes sense." Harry said in response to my statement. "It's like the time turner in third year. We'd already changed everything in the present that we went to the past to change."

"Okay, so we can do anything we want to without repercussions?" George asked.

"Not exactly. Have any of you ever read 'A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Courts?'" I asked, a quick glance around showed that they hadn't. I wasn't really surprised. " I didn't think so. It's about a man that was transported like us, except he was sent a few years later… " If I was right, we were here in King Arthur's youth, he'd come near the end of his life. Not that any of that mattered in the slightest bit. "Anyway, he used his knowledge of the future to his advantage, and it eventually led to his downfall. We can't make the same mistake, we can't stand out to much. They'll kill us if they know everything. Remember the man in the woods? 'Demon' he yelled out, what do you think they used to do to demons?" I asked, voicing my real concern for the first time.

"They burned them." Harry said quietly. Apparently that was one of the only things he remembered from a History of Magic. Professor Binnis would have been so proud.

"Exactly. We can't let them know we are magical, we have to blend in." I took a deep breath, staring at each of them in turn. "We have to make them think we're one of them. Our lives depend on it."


	5. Chapter 5: Time is Not on Our Side

_"No sensible decision can be made any longer without taking into account not only the world as it is, but the world as it will be. . .."-Asimov_

* * *

I woke up annoyingly early the next day, having slept very little. We didn't get to bed until after four, and it was now no later than seven. We had spoke for a while, each of us concerned about our fate now that we were stuck in 410. I was the only one who had any real sense of history, so we were going to have to be extremely careful about just what all we actually said.

I pushed myself up from the stiff mattress, giving a cat like stretch before swinging my feet off the bed. The guys had insisted on my taking the bed, and I had agreed only because it would have looked odd for me to be sleeping on the floor if someone had walked in. The boys were still sleeping and the sight of them all brought a small smile to my lips. At least if I was going to be stuck in 410 I had three friends.

It was George and Harry that I felt sorriest for. They both had left someone they really loved behind. At least Fred and I were both single. Other than family we had both brought the person we'd most miss. Harry had left Ginny, the only girl he'd ever really loved and he hadn't even gotten to tell her that fact. George had left Angelina, and right after asking her to marry him.

The smile that had lifted my lips dropped and I felt my eyes fill with tears. It wasn't something we had discussed last night, the possibility of not returning, none of us had wanted to mention the very real chance. We may have to settle down here, but right now I wasn't willing to even consider that option.

I wasn't the brightest witch of my age for nothing, I would figure out a way to get us back home. For each of them, I would find away.

But until I did figure out a way to, I was going to find us something to eat. I left the room quietly, pulling my hair back into a loose braid before grabbing up my shawl. Funny to think it had originally been a dead leaf. Thank Merlin for magic.

I walked down the stairs slowly, trying to remember the name of the inn keeper. He was sitting at the front desk, not looking even slightly tired.

"Good morning, ma'am." He said smiling up at me when he saw me on the stairs.

"Good morning, Sir. Do you know where I might find some breakfast? I have money to pay for it."

"You can buy something to eat from Luke, he runs the bakery across from us." Thomas said, pointing towards the building that must have been the bakery. I thanked him and left the inn, pulling my shawl tighter around my shoulders. We'd need to find some sort of work today, and I'd have to learn how to sew by hand.

The baker was nice enough, and I was able to buy two loafs of bread for half a gold coin. I made my way back to the end, bid good morning to Tom again, and headed upstairs. The boys were all still asleep, but that was okay with me, I needed to work on a few things first. I still had eight and a half galleons, but that wouldn't be enough for us to last on for very long. I needed to make duplicates of them, and they needed to be good ones. I laid the galleon's on the bed and aimed my wand at them, murmuring the spell I had used on Slytherin's locket to duplicate them. It was impossible to make gold, but I could make it look almost identical. It would have the same texture as well, but not quite as heavy. I'd have to figure out how to fix that. Weight was one of the chief ways people figured out whether gold was real.

Maybe I should try a weighting charm… I had no idea if it would work but it was worth a shot.

"Hermione?" I jumped before turning in my seat to see Fred sitting up.

"'Morning." I said, smiling slightly and forcing my heart to slow down. He had scared me more than he should have. The stress of everything that was going on was beginning to get to me. I needed to take a breath and calm down.

He stretched his arms out, giving a great big yawn as he did so. I found myself yawning in response and I had to fight back a laugh as I realized that. A grin quirked his lips up when he saw me yawning and a twinkle lit his blue eyes.

"Whatcha working on?"

"I am making us some more money. We need to get a job, but we also need to be able to afford a house. We can't have too much though, it would look suspicious if we had a whole lot. We also have the advantage of claiming we've saved some back from our travels and the fact that there are four of us.

"Clever as ever." He said walking over to me and grabbing some of my new coins. He jostled them around in his hand before feeling each of them individually. "This is really well done, you've even added a weighting charm. Lots of people forget that." He set the coins back down before sitting next to me on the bed. "So we get to go job hunting today, huh?"

"Yes." I replied, panic flaring in my stomach again. I really did not know the first thing about sewing. I could knit, but I was awful without magic. I know Harry had just tried to think of something unmarried girls would have done, but Merlin I wish he would have thought of something else.

"Do you know how to sew and embroidery?" Fred asked, probably noticing the sudden tension that had risen up in my body.

"Not really, I mean, I can mend jeans or replace a button, but I use a machine for anything bigger. I'm awful at hand stitching. I also don't know a thing about embroidery. I'm going to need a different job."

"You could help us. We could have you run a garden for us. We'll need special 'herbs' if we're going to be healers. You could grow them for us." He suggested, looking slightly nervous.

"You wouldn't mind? That would be extremely helpful." I replied, smiling a real smile for the first time since we'd found out just where we were. A thought occurred to me and I decided to go ahead and ask it while I was thinking about it. "When did you learn to do wandless magic? That was really impressive."

He grinned, his confident smirk coming back, making me nearly smile again at the familiarness of it."George and I learned how to do some wandless magic years ago. We can heal and summon without wands. It's not too hard to do once you learn how, figuring out how is the hard part." His stomach gave a low rumble as he finished speaking and my eyes grew wide. I jumped off the bed and ran to the chest at the foot of the bed. I grabbed one of the loafs of bread and went back to Fred. I sat down beside him and broke the bread in half, giving him one of the halves and keeping the other for myself.

"You've been busy this morning." He said, raising his eyebrows in surprise and gratitude. "Thanks!" He added before taking a big bite. I took one as well, finding myself slightly surprised by just how good it was.

We ate in silence for a moment, enjoying each other's company and both thinking about what all we would have to do to survive here. A lot was going to change, starting with just what type of relationship we were going to have. Fred and George wouldn't be able to do magical pranks anymore, they'd also need to lead Harry. As the oldest of us four they'd have seniority and automatically get to make choices. Also, I'd probably need to think of some excuse for why I was unmarried… Lack of a dowry maybe?

What's more, we didn't have our family anymore, it was just us. Harry and I had grown up without any extra family, I just had my parents, and that wasn't saying much. Neither of us had had any friends, the Weasley's and each other were the first family we really had. Fred and George were really the polar opposite. They had grown up with a big family, and they were extremely close to each other. They also had a lot of friends, and they had really strong bonds with each other. In the end, this whole thing would probably take the hardest toll on them. Ron had fallen apart after a few months of being separated from all his family, I wonder if Fred and George would fare any better.

"Do you realize how old we just got?" Fred asked suddenly, a wry grin lifting his lips.

"What?" I asked, turning towards him slightly surprised to hear his voice. I had been very lost in my thoughts.

"You, me, George, and Harry, are _old_ for medieval life. Most people didn't live past there forties, if they made it that far. George and I are half that, and you're almost there. Actually, are you nineteen now if we just skipped all those months?" He said, furrowing his brow in thought.

"I guess I could be, or I could have nearly a year before I turn that. What do you think would be better?"

"Go younger, we should all pretend the clock just went backwards for us. Think of it as December of 1997, not 1998 like it would have been. As I said, we're already getting old, no need to add to it if it's not necessary." He smirked for a second, his eyes lighting up. "Hey, Forge and me are 19 again, we're teenagers!"

"You do realize they're going to try and get you three married, right?" I said, a grin quirking my own lips up.

"What?" he spluttered, turning towards me with wide eyes. "Why?"  
"The girls in this neighborhood nearly outnumbered the guys two to one. Three available bachelors just appeared at their door step, they're going to try and get you guys hitched as fast as possible.

"Bullocks." He muttered, his face darkening. "That will not be fun. George is engaged, and Ginny'll kill Harry if he gets hitched."

"We can take care of them fairly easily, they both can claim to have someone waiting for them to make their fortune, and that once they have it they'll be married. You and I are going to have the real problem."

"Why? Won't that work for us as well?"

"It might work for you, but it would look suspicious for me to come with Harry and you if you were trying to earn money for your betrothed. Why wouldn't my own betrothed be with you while I waited back at home?"

"Good point."

"The only real reason I would have come along is if I was betrothed or married to one of you. As you said, George has Ange and I'm Harry's sister here, that leaves you. So what do you say? Want to get engaged?" I asked, a blush lighting my cheeks as I realized just how odd that sounded. I was going to pretend I was in love, or at least engaged to Fred. How messed up had everything just gotten?

"Given this a lot of thought, haven't you 'Mione?" Fred said, smiling despite the surprised look on his face.

"I tend to do that with everything." I said quietly, nervously.

"Well, will you, Hermione?" He asked smiling happily, but his ears were beginning to turn slightly pink.

"Will I what?" I asked, scrunching my face up in confusion.

"Marry me, at least until we get back." He asked, perfectly serious. A blush lit up my face and my eyes grew wide. I never thought I would hear him ask me those two words. It sounded really, really, odd.

"Yes, Fred, until we get back." I answered quietly. I heard two loud laughs coming from the floor and jumped, turning to see Harry and George both sitting up.

"Wow, I wish I had taped that." Harry said, shaking his head. I blushed even more and chucked my pillow at him.


	6. Chapter 6: Hope is the Thing With Wings

_Hope is not a dream, but a way of making dreams become reality. -Suenens_

* * *

"What's on today's roister?" Harry asked once they had _finally_ stopped teasing Fred and me. Really, our plan wasn't that funny, and it was completely necessary.

"Jobs and housing." Fred answered, finishing up his bread with a satisfied smack of the lips. Harry and George had both nearly inhaled their own bread, barely taking a moment to breath as they ate it. They both had stopped laughing at us for a moment when they saw the food, but they'd quickly resumed their teasing once their bellies had been filled

"Okay, where would we go for jobs? Rose said something about us taking,- Mathia's was it?- House."

"Well, Fred, and George need to figure out where the prior healers resided, and I need to find a place for a garden. You need to talk to the local guilds, see if there is work for a carpenter." I paused, dropping the dress hem that I was currently charming to be a few inches longer. I had made it a little short last night, err early this morning. Still, it wasn't a bad job concerning I did it in the dark with almost no sleep. "Do you actually know how to do any wood work?"

A grin quirked Harry's lips and his green eyes flashed in mirth as he nodded his head. "Yep, I actually do."

"Where did you learn how to do wood work?" I asked, sensing and interesting story. The way his eyes lit up made me think it had to be something that was a good memory.

"Mr. Filmis, and old neighbor of mine, used to work in his garage on wood all day. It was before I went to Hogwarts, and he was always nice to me. I would go over and watch him work, one day he asked if I wanted to help. He only ever used hand tools, so I should be able to do it without much problem. It was the only 'medieval' skill I could think of that I'd be able to do without magic."

"Brilliant, you really can do wood work then, you shouldn't have too much of a problem getting a job. I hope not anyway." I said, finishing my dresses hem.

"Well" Fred said, putting his hands on his knees and looking at all of us expectantly. "Are you guys ready to go get medieval on their arses?"

"I wouldn't have put it like that," I said with a disapproving frown, despite the urge I had to laugh, "but yes, I'm ready to get medieval on their arses."

-oOOo-

We split up into to two groups, Harry and me in one, Fred and George in the other. We decided they would handle the house while Harry and I focused on finding him a job. After a little game of run around (we got sent to five different people,) we finally had him a job as a intern under 'Taran' the local carpenter. If he could prove his skill then he would become a partner.

Fred and George solved all the problems with our housing, and by the end of the day, when we regrouped it looked like we would start what would become our official routine tomorrow. I would tend to a garden and take care of the house; Harry would go to Taran and work for him from dawn till dusk; and Fred and George would start taking in patients, they'd call me if they needed any extra help.

I spent most of my day getting to know some of the other women. They had helped me gather supplies for our new home, mostly things like blankets, candles, and utensils. They had also shown me where to get water, and helped me plan out the area for Fred and George's garden. Most of the woman were nice, though slightly suspicious of us, which was really only natural I guess.

By the time we all got back together I was extremely tired, but happy too. We had gotten everything worked out, and we even had a house to sleep in. Granted, we didn't have anything furniture in the house, but it was far better than nothing.

I fixed us a meal of oats and lamb, the supplies for which I had bought with some of my fake gold. We sat down on the floor to eat with dishes I had transfigured out of rocks and for the first time since breakfast we got to talk to each other.

"So, Fred and I are now officially the villages healers. 'Mione, they completely accepted our request to have you tend our garden." George said, chewing his lamb more thoroughly than he had chewed his bread this morning.

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on Rose's face when I told her we were all betrothed. This is really good by the way." Fred said, indicating our supper.

"Thanks, Fred. 'James'" I said, putting emphasis on his new name. He shot me a quick glare while Fred and George got big grins. "and I had a lot of success with getting him a job as well. I think Taran was upset to find out Harry was betrothed as well, he looked annoyed when I mentioned the fact."

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about mothers trying to get us hitched now." Harry said casually, leaning back against the wall as he continued eating. "Has anyone given any thought to how we are getting back? If we even can get back?" He asked, finally bringing up the question we had all been thinking, but had been too scared to say anything. Everyone immediately looked over at me and I felt extremely uncomfortable suddenly. They weren't going to like my response.

"Yeah, I've given it a lot of thought. I have no idea how to return us to our real time." I took a deep breath and felt my heart give a painful lurch as I saw how instantly disappointed everyone else looked. "However," I hastily continued, "I have an idea on someone who might know how."

"Who?" Harry asked quickly, Fred and George looked too worried to respond.

"Merlin." I whispered the word out. I had said it thousands of times, but never had the word held so much weight as it did in that moment.

"Great Godric, that's right, he's alive!" Fred yelped, his eyes growing wide and his mouth dropping open. Harry's fork clattered to the floor and George just opened and closed his mouth several times.

"Do you really think he'd help us?" Harry asked, regaining the use of his voice first.

"I really don't know. Everything I've ever read about him said he was extremely nice. I can't imagine he wouldn't at least try to help us."

"Wow," George breathed out, his face full of joyful disbelief. "Can you imagine it? We could actually meet Merlin. He might actually help us out." It was an incredible thought, and one that left me breathless with wonder. The idea of meeting Merlin was more than incredible, it was indescribable.

"How do you think we could meet him?" Harry asked quietly, his eyes still wide and his face still full of amazement.

"Rose told me that every March King Arthur has promised to hold an open court. Any one that has a plea can go to him then and make known his request. Wherever Arthur is, Merlin won't be far away. We can go to Camelot with some others from this village and slip away before they speak to Arthur. I'm sure once he hears our case Merlin will agree to help us."

"You gave that a lot of thought, didn't you." Fred said, grinning softly. I blushed a slight bit and nodded my head. I had done just that, but I'd had a lot of time to myself.

"I did." I answered quietly, worried about what their reactions would be. Would they like the idea or hate it?

"Brilliant." Was Fred's simple reply, his eyes twinkled and he gave me a large smile that made my heart flutter oddly. I knew the feeling but I pushed it away. Ron flashed up in my mind and I felt my smile drop. Why had he run off with Luna? Was I so terrible that he hadn't even wanted to risk giving us a chance? Was I that bad of a kisser? Could he just not stand me that much? My heart beat painfully against my chest and I had to fight the urge to cry. In that moment I didn't want to return. It was terrible, and it was cruel, but I didn't want to go back. My parent's were speaking to me, Ron had left me, and I didn't seem to have anything left. Harry was here with me, and he was the one person I wouldn't be able to live without.

I found myself wishing I wouldn't have to leave, that I could lose myself in this new world of wonder. I didn't think I'd be able to go back to my England and face another day. We'd lost so much in that war, this world had never known Voldemort, and wouldn't know him for another millennium and a half. This world had never known Ron, I would never have to see him again here.

Could I really be that selfish to the others? I didn't know much about time travel, but I knew that the four of us wouldn't be able to return unless all four of us returned. It was all together or none at all. There was no other option. I couldn't even consider the possibility of staying, it wouldn't be fair to the others. No matter how much I hated the idea of seeing Ron again, of seeing a war torn world, I had to return for them.

In all honesty, I was also the only one who could probably figure out a way to get us out of here if Merlin fell through.

"Hermione?" Harry and Fred's voice broke through my thoughts and brought me back to the room. I flushed and blinked before swallowing my bite of oats.

"Yes?" I questioned, feeling embarrassed that I had spaced out.

"Do you really think it will work?" Harry asked, eyeing me with obvious concern.

"I think it stands a really good chance, what about you guys?"

"Sounds like a plan to us." Fred and George said, smiles lighting up their faces. Harry smiled at them, his green eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, sounds brilliant."

"So we only have to figure out how to survive here for, what is it? Three months?" Fred asked, adding up the time till March. A small grin quirked up my lips as I nodded my head. It'd be and interesting three months to say the least. Who would have ever thought that I would get stuck in the past with these guys? Who would have thought that deep down inside, I didn't want to really leave?

"Think we can manage?" Harry asked, laughing as George threw some of his oats at Fred who had just hit him with a little bit of lamb.

"I have no idea." I said, squealing as the food tussle became a full fledge food fight and Harry and I both became covered in oats.

At least it would be a fun three months.

We fought for a while, and then once we had covered _everything_ in oats and lamb we cast a quick cleaning charm on each other and the house. It was getting late, well, not really, it was only ten, but we were all still extremely tired from the previos nights adventures, so we all turned in. We had laid our blankets out in the main room, (the house only had two, the room you came into and a back room of sorts.) and decided to all sleep near each other. I laid next to Harry, mainly for prosperities sake. If we were disturbed in the morning it would look odd for me to be next to anyone else.

I fell asleep, and for the first time since the war, I didn't have any nightmares.

_A/N: Okay, I've had lots of people ask me this question, and for some reason I've never actually answered it. The way I get my chapters out so fast is that I write them every night. My husband comes home from work and after we eat dinner we watch tv. While we watch tv I write my stories. I can usually write about 1,500 words during one hour show, so since we watch around two-three shows, I get them done at night. I don't pre-write stories usually, I have too much fun posting them and reading your reviews to wait to finish a story to post it. (I hope that made sense.)_


	7. Chapter 7: Accepted!

_You are the light that's leading me to the place where I find peace again.- Lifehouse_

* * *

It took us a week to get settled into a sort of routine at Beladale. Harry impressed Taran with his skills, and was told that he wouldn't have to learn much before he would be made a partner. Fred and George set up shop and were busy within minutes of opening. They also weren't only seeing humans, they were also having to help the livestock. I was busy starting the garden and gathering plants for them while I waited for my own garden to start to grow. We didn't spend too much time outdoors though, we were rather reclusive, but we were reclusive for a good reason at least. I was the only one who had a sort of an idea as to what was going on, and we really did not want to break any tradition or living styles we hadn't known about so we kept to ourselves mostly.

We were adapting, but we were sad. It was unavoidable, we were separated from everyone we knew, and stuck in a time where we might be killed for using magic. Fred and George had even stopped joking as much. Harry was growing quiet, and I was getting depressed. I was beginning to brood, I had nothing but time now, and I began to analyze everything that I had done wrong in my relationship with Ron. I was convinced that his leaving me (even though we'd never actually started anything,) was completely my fault. Harry, Fred, and George, were despartley missing the rest of their family. Fred and George had never been separated from them for so long before.

Darn it we all needed a cheering charm.

"Hermione?" Fred's casual tone carried across the garden and distracted me from my planting. I was watering a patch of seeds and was honestly glad for the distraction. I was hot, tired, and covered in dirt, I was also sick to death of wearing these stupid dresses. In paintings they always looked so beautiful and luxurious, in reality they were itchy and hot. Not that the boys had it much better with their shirts, and breeches.

Fred walked towards me and plopped down on the ground next to me. He was wearing a loose tan shirt, a pair of dark brown breeches, and black boots. His red hair was dusty and stringy, hanging in his eyes in a sort of casual rusticness. The look honestly suited him, if I hadn't known, I would have thought that he was originally from this time.

"Fred?" I questioned, sitting back on my legs and pushing my hair from my face. It had gone crazy again, back to its original bushy state. It had tamed down in the last few years, but now it was as bushy as it had ever been.

"I need to talk to you, Hermione." Fred said, resting his hands on his knees as he looked at our house.

"What about?" I asked softly, feeling sad. I seemed to always feel sad recently.

"About the flowers." He said rolling his eyes. "About my stupid brother of course." I froze and grew stiff next to him. I instantly went on guard and frowned at him.

"What about him?" I asked, my tone sharp.

"I wanted to tell you what happened while you were gone." He said softly, turning his gaze from the house to look at me with sympathetic eyes. I didn't want his sympathy, I wanted to hit Ron.

"Go on."

"He got scared about you leaving. He was worried you liked Harry," he held up his hand to stop my objection. "I know, I know, it was stupid, but that's Ron for you. Well, he got mad after that. He felt like he was being left behind. He started to wander around outside a lot, until he ran into Luna. They started spending time together, and the little git actually fell for her. We didn't know what to say to him, he genuinely cared about the girl, we couldn't tell him he was a stupid git right to his face." Fred trailed off, heaving a sigh before looking back at me. "Everything got really messed up really fast."

"Thanks." I said quietly, staring at him with new eyes. I'd never realized how much they all cared before. Over the years Harry had always been number one in the Weasley's life, not me. I was usually only thought of as Ron's friend, the fact that they actually were worried about Ron going out with someone other than me was extremely touching and made me feel better. Weird as it was it made me want to smile. I was still annoyed at Ron, but I guess it couldn't have been avoided. If all it took for him to find someone else was my disappearing for a few weeks, then I can't imagine we would have made it very long. It was weird and wrong, but I was finding that I didn't mind at this moment.

How had that happened? A few days ago I was ready to kill the unfaithful git, now I was just a little sad. I would have liked to talk it over with him, but I wasn't as mind consumingly mad as I had been.

"Thanks?" Fred asked, raising his eyebrow at me. I started and realized I had drifted off into my own thoughts. Poor guy was probably wondering where I had just gone to. Oops.

"For caring, for finding the courage to say something." I explained, staring at his eyes. I had never noticed just how blue they really were, more cobalt than Ron's were. His weren't quite as light, they were darker, deeper, they looked wiser, oddly enough.

"Well, I'm a Gryffindor for a reason, Hermione." He said, smiling a big, lopsided, grin at me. I felt a strange flutter at the sight of it and found myself staring at his eyes again. They really were a beautiful shade of blue. He was staring back at me, and I was losing myself in his eyes. We were both staring at each other now, neither of us able to look away.

"Gideon, Jane?" A deep voice called from behind us breaking the spell his eyes had on me. I started and fought the urge to yelp. I turned towards the new comer and felt Fred staring at me out of the corner of his eye. A blush lit my cheeks for no reason and I shook my head to let my hair cover my face from his view.

Thomas was the one who had spoken. He was holding a cane in one hand and was resting his weight on it as he stood in front of us.

"Sir?" I asked, rising and brushing off my dress. I was forcing myself not to look at Fred, but I could still feel his eyes on me, it was unnerving me for some reason. Thomas adjusted his cane, moving his weight to his feet before taking a small step forward and ducking his head towards Fred and myself in a sign of respect.

"I came to invite you and your brothers to the winterfest feast in five days time." He said, staring at Fred as he spoke. I glanced at my 'betrothed' and saw him move his eyes to Thomas. I almost sighed in relief, I don't know why he was causing me to feel flustered all the time, it was getting weird.

"We should be glad to attend, Thomas." Fred said in a perfect imitation of the accent these people all spoke with. It still marveled me at how well they all copied them. I could only do a passable imitation and it took me hours of practicing to keep it up. Fred and George could turn it off and on at will. I guess it was a skill they had learned to prefect through their pranking. You never knew when you might have to imitate someone.

"It will be at dusk then, we look forward to seeing you there. Jane," he said, turning from Fred to me for the first time. "Rose will tell you what you need bring to the event. Maker keep you both." He finished, using the closing that the villagers used for friends. It was the first time anyone had used it with us. A thrill coursed through me as Fred replied "Maker watch over you." And I had to repress the urge to jump and squeal. We were being accepted, finally, they were seeing us as friends.

Thomas gave us on last head nod before turning around and walking behind our house before heading back down the road past our house. I turned towards Fred with wide, happy eyes and let out a quiet squeal before grabbing his hands and bouncing on my feet. He was smiling just as widely, his vibrant blue eyes sparkling with excitement. We danced around in a small circle, both of us laughing excitedly and singing a silly song, saying 'we're in, we're in' over and over. We probably looked mental, dancing around in the muddy garden, my hair a bushy mess, his dusty and everywhere. My skirt was covered in mud and seeds, and he was sweating from the exertion of moving things around in his and George's new 'office,' but I don't think either of us cared. We were free in that one moment, free from the fear of what had happened, the unease of being in a time that wasn't our own, the stress of trying to keep up the charade of belonging, and the emotional upheaval that leaving everything we had loved behind.

Of course it had to end. I tripped on a rock and fell down, bringing Fred down right beside me. We laughed loud and hard for a moment, staring at our tangled limbs as we came down from our joyous high. He had fallen next to me, but his legs had gotten caught up with mine, and we were still clasping hands.

He caught my eyes with his deep ones and I found my laugh catching in my throat as I looked at him. I became aware of each skin cell that was touching him and how warm his skin was against my own. My mind seemed to have short circuited and I was losing myself in his eyes again.

"What happened?" George's voice broke through our reverie and I once again found myself feeling self conscious in front of Fred. We quickly untangled ourselves and Fred stood up, offering me his hand. I took it after a moment, blushing deeply and feeling light headed suddenly. I took a deep breath and turned towards George, forcing myself to focus on him.

"We've just been invited to join the rest of the village at the winterfest feast." I said, forcing a grin. The excitement I felt earlier had disappeared, just leaving a strange sense of confusion in its wake.

"What?" George asked, sounding confused. Fred answered for me this time, his excitement real and seeable.

"Thomas, he just came over and invited us to the winterfest feast! They've accepted us, he even used the maker line!" A grin lifted George's lips and he blinked at his twin in dawning joyful disbelief.

"Really? That's awesome!" He looked like he was about to jump in excitement when a wicked glimmer lit his eyes. "So why were the two of you all tangled up on the ground then?" I blushed even more, turning a crimson to rival that of Gryffindor.

"We-I-it-Fred…" I stuttered, blushing even more as George's grin grew bigger. I wanted to smack that stupid thing right of his smug face. Fred rose to our defense, thankfully, because I wasn't apparently able to form coehesive sentences.

"Hermione tripped and pulled me down with her. You walked in when we were trying to untangle ourselves. Come on, we need to go find Harry and let him in on the news." He was still grinning broadly when he stepped forward, grabbing George's arm and pulling him with him. I followed behind the two of them, smoothing my skirt and shirt down before forcing myself not to blush. I was still not even sure why I was blushing, or why I was having to force myself not to stare at Fred's back or think of the incredible shade of blue that his eyes were.

_A/N: For anyone whose curious as to why I'm not focusing too much on what's going on in this village, I just wanted to let you know that I'll have some interaction in the next few chapters. Most of this story is going to take place outside of this village though. Don't worry, they will most definitely be meeting Merlin at some point._


	8. Chapter 8: Dance the Night Away

_"Dancing with the feet is one thing, but dancing with the heart is another." ~anonymous _

* * *

Those five days positively flew by. In almost no time it was the day of the winterfest feast. I hadn't spent anymore alone time with Fred, I'd actually been avoiding him a little bit. I was still trying to figure out what had happened to me in that garden. I honestly knew what had happened, but I was trying to pretend it hadn't really happened. It wasn't working at all though, it was just making everything worse. I think I was also upsetting Poor Fred, but I couldn't make myself care, I was too confused.

I was still broken up about Ron, it had been two weeks, but I was still upset. I mean, after everything we'd been through he'd betrayed me. Okay, technically we weren't together, but that was why I was upset. I felt as though I'd been betrayed. I never wanted to feel like this again, so now I was scared to even talk to Fred because he'd made my heart flutter like Ron used to.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice called me out of my thoughts. I was supposed to be getting ready for the feast, but I was staring out our front door instead. I started at the sound of his voice before turning back towards him.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what it was he wanted. Fred and George were in the back room getting dressed, and Harry was supposed to be with them. I'd change after them and then we'd leave for the feast. Harry was already dressed though, so I figured he was just waiting on the other two.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, his voice curious and very worried. My eyes widened and I looked at him in surprise as my mind began to race. What would I say? What should I deny? What did he know?

"I'm alright, why do you ask?" was my response, I was still freaking out though.

"You've been distracted and quiet all week. You've been avoiding Fred like he was the plague and you keep staring out this door. Other than that though I'm just curious how you're coping with the fact that we've been sent back to 410 and we don't know how or why, and we don't know if we can get back." A smile lifted my lips as he talked and I found myself feeling happier. Harry could always do that for me, make me smile when everything seemed to be falling apart around me. That's why he was my very best friend.

"I'm really all right, just trying to get a handle on everything." I murmured, staring out the door again. I wasn't sure just what all I should tell him. I wasn't even a hundred percent sure of what was going on. I was worried about a lot of stuff I shouldn't have been scared about. We were stranded in the year 410 and I was fretting about Fred.

"Hermione, you're a rubbish liar." Harry stated baldly, stepping forward and next to me. He laid his hand on my shoulder and I looked over at him. He was frowning and looked really worried. "Why aren't you telling me the truth? What happened? Is it just the whole time thing or is there really something else?"

I sighed before stepping back and away from the door. I turned fully towards Harry and stared at him for a moment while posed my answer in my head. "I've been thinking about Ron a lot." I answered honestly. "That and the whole time thing."

"Gods, I've been a real rubbish friend." Harry said, looking appalled at himself. "I haven't asked you once how you were handling that whole thing." He stepped around so that he was in front of me, and his face turned to a look of genuine caring.

"We're ready, the party can now begin!" Fred and George exclaimed, bursting out of the backroom with a loud, excited, bang. I smiled at them, feeling slightly better than I had now that I knew that I at least had Harry.

"No," I said to them, still smiling. "It can't yet, I'm not ready. You can't possibly have a party without me. I'll be out in just a moment though." I finished, stepping between them and into the backroom. I closed the door behind myself and got to work on transfiguring my dress. I changed it to a dark green and added a white embroidered edge to it. If I was supposed to be a seamstress I might as well make it look like I was one. It was a long sleeve blouse with a v-cut bodice. The skirt was simple, but the embroidery made it look a lot nicer. It also went well with my hair and made the flecks of green in my eyes stand out. I pulled some of my hair back in a braid, but left most of it out. The overall affect was quite nice, I even looked like I belonged in this time period.

I stepped back out into the living room/ bedroom/dining room/rest of the entire house, and found the guys standing in a circle talking. I stepped up to them and they turned towards me. I smiled and held my arms out to my side before doing a twirl to show off my workmanship.

"Nice!" Fred exclaimed while Harry and George clapped. I blushed at their complements and Fred's appreciative gaze. "To think, I get the pleasure of escorting such a lovely lady as well." He said, grinning at Harry and George before winking at me. I blushed even more before taking the arm he offered me. I was his betrothed after all, I kind of had to go with him. Harry was watching me intently as I stepped over to Fred, a slight, unsure, frown on his face.

"Shall we?" I asked, staring at the door and then the others.

"Now or never." George said, stepping forward and grabbing the door knob. "After you all." He said cheerily, opening the door and stepping to the side. Harry went out first, and then Fred and I went. He held onto my arm as we made our way towards the tables at the center of the small village. It was a chilly night, but we had taken care of that problem with a couple of cloaks and a few well placed warming charms. I had stitched a secret pocket into each of their shirts where they could hide their wands while we were at the gathering. My own wand was hidden in my bodice, but no one else was going to figure that out, it was one of the advantages to being a girl. One of the only ones in this time period.

The rest of the villagers had already gathered around the tables, Rose was sitiing near the edge and she caught our eyes with a smile. She indicated that we should sit in the seats next to her and we gave her a grateful smile. Harry sat by her, George next to him, Fred next to him, and I next to Fred. Thomas stood up and held his mug up. He seemed to be the unofficial leader of the village, everyone followed his lead unquestioningly and they always looked to him for answers.

"We offer up the last of our harvest to the maker as thanks for so bountiful a crop. We drink to the new year and we celebrate makers faithfulness." He raised his mug and called out 'to the maker.' We responded in like, raising our own mugs before taking a deep drink of the honey mead. It was surprisingly good, sweet and smooth, it didn't burn as much as our firewhiskey but it wasn't quite so sweet as butterbeer.

The food started being passed down the table and we all served ourselves. There was roast pork, chicken, and other meats I wasn't sure of, as well as several vegetables and breads. The meal was enjoyable enough but it wasn't as good as Mrs. Weasley's food.

After we ate the men moved the tables to the side and some of the men pulled out instruments and began to play a joyful melody. It was a fast beat and made me want to dance. Fred stepped over to me and offered his hand out, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Would you dance with me, milady?"

I smiled back and accepted his hand, giving a curtsy as I spoke. "Why yes, milord." He smiled even wider and led me out onto the dance floor where other couples were beginning to dance. I had no idea what the dance would be like, and was extremely grateful that it was on Fred to lead me. He studied the other couples for a moment, and then began to copy there moves, leading me in the dance with surprising ease. He stepped to the music in perfect sync with the rest of the couples, as though he had danced this way a thousand times.

"Where did you learn to dance?" I asked after we had been dancing for a few minutes.

He blushed a little, the tip of his ears turning pink as he looked down at me. "Minnie taught me." He said quietly.

"You mean you learned to dance from McGonagall?" I asked, a smile lifting my lips.

"Yep, sixth year when she taught everyone else. I actually enjoyed it, not that I'd ever tell anyone. You dance quite well yourself, who taught you?"

"My dad." I answered, smiling even more at the memory. He had taught me the summer of my fourth year, I don't know how he had found out about the Yule ball but he had known and taught me several dances. It was one of my favorite memories of him, one of the only times he was really happy with me.

"You look really nice to night." He said, spinning us around to the music.

"Thanks," I whispered back, blushing at his compliment. My heart was giving an odd flutter again and I was having to force myself not to lose myself in his eyes again. I didn't get how I was finding myself attracted to him. I mean, he was extremely nice, thoughtful, funny, clever, cute, and refreshing, but he was also a prankster through and through. I was a bookworm that loved rules, and I had been dating, well, crushing on his little brother. How could I find myself attracted to him? I was attracted to, I saw no reason to deny it. Furthermore though, why was he flirting with me? I was by no means ugly, I was actually pretty. I had an hourglass figure that wasn't bad, but I was short and not extremely athletic. I wasn't as beautiful as some of his girlfriends had been either. I really just wasn't his typical type.

The song ended and I felt myself slightly saddened by that fact. I had been enjoying myself, he was really a wonderful dancer.

"Might I have this dance?" Harry asked, stepping up to us with a smile. I nodded my head and grinned at him before turning back to Fred and thanking him for the dances.

"It was my pleasure, Her-Jane." He gave me a wink and then walked over to George. I watched him leave with a faint smile before I grabbed Harry's hand and started to dance with him.

He wasn't quite as good as Fred was, but I was more comfortable with Harry. Mainly because I was still trying to figure out why I was suddenly feeling light headed around Fred. Why he was making my heart flutter and my knees weak. Why it was that I was suddenly having trouble not watching him. Darn it, I couldn't like Fred, I couldn't do that again. I couldn't go through the pain of watching another guy leave me. I had nothing to make Fred stay either. (Not like that was new, I apparently didn't have anything to make Ron stay either.) I was not going to fall for anyone again, I was not going to fall for Fred. I was going to remain happily single and have nothing but friends. Because I just couldn't go through another rejection.

My eyes kept drifting over to him though, no matter how much I tried not to. He was standing over in the corner talking to Rose and Thomas, George was on his other side, but he was talking to a young man, I couldn't recall his name.

There was a sixth person behind them, an older man I had seen in the village, but never spoken to. He actually scared me, he was always staring at me with his cold, pale, eyes. He was rather tall, older, probably near his forties, and he had long black and gray hair. His features were sharp and his mouth was always turned down in a frown. He looked cruel honestly, and I hated the fact that he was always staring at me.

I should have told Harry about him then and there.

_A/N: Hey again! Things are about to heat up (in more than one way *winks*). To answer your question, Babel Leaf, Rowling never actually gave Fred or George and official middle name. Gideon and Fabian are what I always go with because it was Molly's brothers names. Also, it seems to be the agreed fan fiction middle name. I also really love them, they suit the two to me._


	9. Chapter 9:Dangers in the Night

_Anything worth doing has risk-Hortenson Guardians of G'Hoole._

* * *

I danced with Fred again after Harry, and after a brief internal battle I let myself enjoy it. There was nothing wrong with enjoying a simple dance, right? It wasn't like I was going to up and fall for him if I just enjoyed a little dance…

Who am I kidding? Apparently I'm just a gluten for punishment. Still, it was extremely nice to be able to relax in his warm, gentle hold, and he was _such_ a good dancer. He talked to me more this time, asking me silly questions and letting me ask him questions in return. By the time the night was done (which left me sad, I had been having a lot of fun.) I knew a lot more about him than I had. I knew his favorite color, song, season, food, quidditch team, spell, prank, flower. I also knew that he hated corned beef, he was allergic to bumblebees, and was terrified of Wasp. (That surprised me, I would have thought he'd be scared of bumblebees, not wasps.)

He in turn learned all of my favorites, that I wasn't allergic to anything, and I was terrified of snakes. (Probably because a gigantic one had petrified me when I was twelve. That's the sort of thing that would scar a little girl.)

Still, the evening had to draw to a close and that fact left me unexplainable sad. We, Harry, George, Fred and I, made our way back to our little house after the party, all in better spirits than when we had left that morning.

"I'd say that was a smashing success." George said as he opened the door for us. I thanked him and stepped through into our dark, cute, small house.

"Yes, we're now the hit of the town." Fred agreed, a broad grin lifting his lips.

"We can use contractions again!" Harry laughed out, smiling like a nut. A grin lifted my own lips as well and I let out a light, quick laugh.

"I know, we don't have to use an accent either."

"I do not know what you mean, Milady. George and I speak like this all the time." Fred quipped, using an awful imitation of the accent we had all mastered. I laughed again at that, joined by Harry this time as George locked the door behind us.

"Okay, as fun as this has been, my feet are killing me." He said, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. "I'm going to go change and take a load off. Harry, I have a question for you." He grabbed Harry by the arm and gave Fred what he thought was a subtle wink before dragging Harry from the room. My laughter died on my lips and I found my body growing tense as a blush lit up my cheeks, darn thing.

Fred watched his twin drag Harry into the back room with a small smile. Once the door shut he turned towards me, causing some of his long, ginger, locks to fall into his eyes. My eyes got stuck on the way they fell around his face, gently framing it and barely brushing the tips of his shoulders. The longer hair suited him, it made him look more like he belonged here as well. I knew the reason he had grown it back out from the short state he'd kept it in was George. They'd both agreed to let their hair grow out so that it covered his missing ear, something that had proved immensely valuable here. Harry's lightening bolt scar caught enough stares, I'd hate to think what they would do if they found out George was missing an entire ear. I was just grateful it was cold here, it gave me an excuse to wear long sleeves. I'd hate to have to explain why I had the word 'mudblood' etched out on my arm.

Goodness, when summer time came we'd all have a lot to explain about. I was covered in scars from the torture I'd undergone from Bellatrix. George was missing an entire ear, Fred was covered in scars from where the wall had fallen on him, and Harry, poor Harry, was covered in scars from seven years worth of trouble. He'd earned at least one scar a year, usually two or three. We all had scars on the back of our hands as well, we'd managed to hide them thus far, I wasn't sure how though.

"Hermione?" Fred questioned, drawing me out of my thoughts and causing me to blush even more. Merlin, had I really just spaced out in front of him? How embarrassing was that?

"Yes?" I replied, forcing my racing heart to slow down. I couldn't do anything about my blush though, it just insisted on rising up, oblivious to my mortification.

"I had fun to night, thanks for dancing with me.

"I had fun too, you're a good dancer."

He grinned at that, his eyes sparkling as they grew mischievous. "You should see me when it's a song I actually know."

"I bet you're just wonderful on your feet." I said, picking up the banter that was so normal between the two of us. It was comfortable and safe.

"It's not the only thing I'm wonderful on." He replied with a wink. My blush grew hotter and I forced myself to take another breath. Think of Ron, I kept telling myself. Think of how much it hurt when he dumped you.

His eyes kept sparkling as he stepped nearer to me. He really did have beautiful eyes, and when they sparkled they were breathtaking. I once again found myself getting lost in their blue depths, and I couldn't really say I minded. I couldn't really focus on anything else other than him long enough to mind either.

He was only about half a meter in front of me now, and he took another half step towards me. My heart was still racing and now my breath was also speeding up. I needed to say something, anything to get rid of the pressing silence. Anything to break the spell his eyes seemed to have cast on me. My heart didn't want me to speak though, it wanted me to close the distance between our two bodies and place a soft kiss on his lips. A kiss that would encourage him to stick around, a kiss that would leave him as breathless as his presence was leaving me. I was scared stiff though, what if he didn't want to kiss me? What if he rejected me like Ron had? 'Then why is he looking at you like that?' The sensible part of my brain kept saying, but I wasn't listening to it.

My back was pressed up against our chest, the only piece of furniture we had in this room, and it had successfully ended my retreat from him. A mischievous grin lifted his lip and he took the last step, closing the distance between the two of us and trapping me between himself and the chest. I took a deep breath and had to fight the urge to press myself up into him and smother him with a kiss.

Where had all my resolve gone? What had happened to my willpower? Godric, I was pathetic.

I clenched my eye and took another breath, which was a big mistake. The scent of him filled my nostrils, and it was a scent I really like. He smelled of cinnamon and apples with just a hint of woodiness. I felt him lean down towards me and I steeled my nerves to act, I'd do it. I'd give him the kiss I so wanted to. I'd take the risk and just do it, no matter the results. I felt his breath on my neck and sucked in another breath as the warm air ghosted across my skin.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice called from the room behind me. My eyes shot open as Fred leapt back from me. The door opened and Harry stuck his head out, glaring at Fred before looking at me with wide surprised eyes.

"It's getting late, we should all turn in." He said pointedly, avoiding both Fred's and my gaze. George's hand appeared out of the room and snatched Harry's shoulder, it gave a jerk and Harry disappeared back into the room. My cheeks had turned a permanent shade of red and I was still standing pressed up against the chest. I stood frozen for a moment, unable to fully believe what had just happened to us. I had been mere seconds from kissing Fred, and I had been caught doing so.

Merlin's beard, I had almost kissed Fred! I couldn't even make myself look at him now as I stood there. I took a deep breath and forced myself to straighten up. I walked towards the bedroom door, waving my wand over my dress so that it changed into a soft linen night dress. I knocked on the door, and it opened. Fred stepped up behind me and I forced myself not to turn around and look at him. Things had just gone from awkward to downright mortifying.

-oOOo-

After a dreadful nights sleep I woke up early and went straight out into my garden, avoiding anyone and everyone. Especially Fred, I couldn't deal with everything that was going on at the moment and just needed a little bit of time to figure everything out. Thankfully Fred never got much of a chance to say hello to me, he and George were both extremely busy. (Apparently more than a few people had overindulged at the feast.) The day passed by fairly quickly, and before I knew it, it was night time. Which meant I had to fix dinner, and talk to Fred again.

I made my way into the house, thanking Godric that no one would be in it yet. I set the cauldron in the fire and heated up some water before tossing in some vegetables and lamb. I murmured a few spells over it and so that it turned thick and creamy. All it had to do now was cook. I stirred the pot slowly, thinking about Fred again when I heard the door opened. I glanced over my shoulder and felt my cheeks heat up once again in a blush as I saw Fred, George, and Harry walking into the room.

"Dinner will be ready in a few moments." I said, turning back to the soup.

"Smells great." Harry said happily.

"We'll go wash up." Fred and George said together. I gripped the spoon tighter in my hand and moaned internally. I had forgotten to bring in the water. We had agreed that we would always bring water in from the well instead of doing it by magic as it would look odd if we never went to the well. Also, I had to draw it because it would look strange for a man to do it.

I dropped the spoon into the pot and took a step back from the cauldron, wiping my hands off on my apron as I turned towards the boys.

"Hold that thought." I said, forcing a smile as I picked up the empty water bucket off the floor. "I forgot to fetch it, it'll just take me a minute to get some. Sorry for the wait." I said, stepping across the room to the front door.

"Don't bother 'Mione, we can just use magic." Fred said quickly.

"No, remember? We have to go out and get it. It won't take me but a moment." I objected in a no argument voice. They all backed down, sensing that I meant business and was not going to be dissuaded. I closed the door behind me and crossed behind our house in the dark moonless night. The well was conveniently placed about seventy meters behind our house. It was a bit of a walk, but nothing too bad. Besides, I liked walking in the dark, it was pleasant and cool. The world was so much cleaner now, so much more peaceful.

I made it to the well and dropped the bucket into the water before pulling the rope to lift it back up. I gave it two tugs before I heard something in the woods behind me. I froze with my hands still clutching the ropes, my ears straining to hear any noise in the quiet woods. A heart beat later I heard another twig snap. I spun around and faced the woods, holding my bucket threateningly. Why had I left my wand in the house? I should never have left without it! Merlin only knew what lived in these woods.

"Ah, my little mudblood has finally realized I've come to play, has she?"

_A/N:* Cackles evilly* major cliffy! (Seriously though, don't hurt me for leaving this here, it was just the perfect spot.)_


	10. Chapter 10: Help!

_Help__, I need somebody, Help, not just anybody, Help, you know I need someone, help.-Beatles_

* * *

"Ah, my little mudblood has finally realized I've come to play, has she?"

The voice was dark and evil, cold and calculated. I'd never heard it before but it instantly chilled me to the bone and made me tense up even more. I clutched the bucket to my chest and scanned the tree line frantically, I couldn't make anything out, where was the voice coming from and what did it want?

I took a step back and put the well between myself and the woods. If it came down to it I was ready to throw my bucket at whatever was in the woods and run like the wind for the house, screaming the whole way. A shadow appeared at the edge of the forest, and a cloaked man walked forward. He was the same pale man who had been watching me at the feast. Why was he here and what did he want?

Wait, he had called me mudblood, was he a wizard? How had he known my ancestry? Unless… Could he be the one who had sent us here? He stepped closer towards me, his pale eyes narrowed and his thin lips curved up in a leer.

"Little mangy grangy, come to play?" Mangy Grangy, that's what the kids had called me before I went to Hogwarts, how had he known that? I'd never told anyone about that nickname, not even Harry.

Fear threatened to grip me as he drew nearer and I saw that he had a wand. I took another step back and raised the bucket, getting ready to throw it with all of my might. I didn't know who he was, I was certain that he was the person who had sent us back in time, but at the moment I just didn't care. I was fully focused on getting out of that clearing and back to my wand.

"Maybe when I'm done playing with you I'll go visit little Potty, I'll lock him in a cupboard he'll never escape from." That made me stop in my slow retreat. He'd just threatened Harry, I had to get to him first, I had to warn him, had to save him.

"First though I shall enjoy you, all of you." He sneered, and then he flicked his wand. I heard a whoosh but I was already turning around so I didn't see what his spell had done. I ran for the houses, praying that I wasn't too late, that I'd get to Harry and my wand. I had scarcely run a meter when flames sprang up in front of me. I screamed and stepped back, barely avoiding the searing heat of the fire that burned in front of me. A hand clasped my arm and jerked me back before I was spun around and thrown to the ground.

I landed on the cold winter ground with a painful thud and lost all the air in my lungs. The wizard loomed above me, his face cold and calculating. "Silencio." He muttered, and I felt the cold press of the spell around my throat. I steeled my nerves and gripped the bucket more tightly in my hands. He leaned down, outstretching his wand with a wicked grin. I swung the bucket in a wide arc, from the right to the left, hitting him firmly in the face. A sickening crunch sounded as the bucket made contact with his skin and I believe it broke a few bones. I pressed my palms flat against the ground and pushed up, standing quickly before bringing the bucket back around and hitting the stunned wizard on the other side of the fence. The bucket had completely disintegrated now, and it was no longer any good as a weapon. I dropped the splintered pieces of wood and ran for the tree line with all my might, praying to every deity I knew that I'd make it to their safe cover.

He was behind me moments later, and his footsteps echoed through the clearing along eerily. I was running with everything in me, but he was gaining ground. I was running in a dress that was at least twenty pounds, and they constricted my legs, I wasn't going to win this race. I reached the edge of the woods and was about to dive into them when I felt the cold hand on my shoulder in a steel grip again. He jerked me back and threw me to the ground more forcibly this time.

I screamed a voiceless scream as he loomed over me, holding me down before straddling my waist with a sneer. I hit at his face, clawing at the skin there in a vain attempt to get him to stop. Panic was gripping me as he went for the fabric that covered my shoulders. His face was already swollen, and my nails were drawing blood on what must have been extremely sensitive skin.

"Petrificus totalus." He whispered, leaning down towards me as he said the spell. My hands snapped to my side and I found my body frozen beneath him as he laughed. His left hand moved back the ripped fabric of my sleeves while his right hand tugged my skirt up. A scream filled me but I couldn't release it, my lungs were frozen and my mouth wouldn't open, I couldn't even cry as I lay there beneath him. He clawed at my now bare shoulder, leaving deep scratches on the skin there. His hand moved to the other sleeve while his other hand still wrestled with my voluminous skirt.

As he ripped the seams on my sleeve panic threatened to completely claim me. I'd never been so scared, not even when Bellatrix had tortured me. Lying on this cold dirt while this unknown wizard prepared to rape me was the worst torture imaginable and it was making me unable to breathe or think past the blinding panic that had taken me. He pulled back from where he was ripping my sleeve with a snarl. He leered up at me, his thin mouth turned in a horrible smile before he raised his hand and hit me hard on the side of my head. My vision swam and stars exploded before my eyes. He gave a nasty growl and then stood up, using both hands to rip the fabric of my skirt.

"HERMIONE!" Three voices screamed from the other side of the flames. Their voices broke through the dark forest and filled me with breath taking hope. The panic that had claimed me all but melted away, and was replaced with a burning rage towards this wizard. However, I still couldn't feel or move anything, I was still frozen.

The wizard looked up from where he had been ripping the seam of my skirt and let out a snarl before standing up and running deeper into the woods. I lay frozen, unable to call for help, unable to move or cry or hit him like I really wanted. I was just frozen, and surrounded by flames from his earlier spell.

I heard Fred shout something, and then the flames disappeared, leaving nothing but the cold air surrounding me. A heart beat later I felt my limbs unfreeze as Harry slid next to me. Fred and George raced past us, heading into the woods after the wizard. Harry pulled me to his chest, asking me something but I couldn't make the words out. I was crying and shaking to hard. I clung onto him desperately, holding him in the tightest embrace I could; trembling as he gently rubbed my back. My body was on fire and everything hurt.

"What happened?" He kept asking, I just wept, unable to form words. I felt something soft touch my back and then I was warm as Harry finished wrapping his cloak around my own bare shoulders. My gown was ripped, but it was fixable. I don't know why my mind was focusing on that fact, I was having trouble focusing on anything for long.

"What has gone on here?" A deep voice asked, I was still shaking against Harry and couldn't speak.

"It got away." Fred's voice said, coming from right behind me. He sounded winded as he spoke. I heard George confirm his statement and then I felt both their arms wrap around me.

"What got away?" The voice questioned, I believed it was Thomas but I couldn't see who was speaking because my head was still buried in Harry's chest. I took a deep breath and forced myself to pull it together. I had to answer that, I couldn't let the others tell the truth, it might hurt our story.

"Demon," I cried, pulling back slightly so I could look at who was talking, it was Thomas. Half the other villagers had joined him. I let all the fear that had so completely filled me earlier resurface and show on my face.

"Why did you not cry out for help, child?" Thomas asked, stepping nearer to us. Harry, Fred, and George had made a protective circle around me. I was still trembling and unable to stop myself from shaking, but I forced myself to speak.

"I tried but the creature froze me. I could not move or speak, it was horrible, Sir. It had fangs for teeth and claws instead of fingers. It's hair was long and black and it had horns!" I let more tears fall down my face and I clutched onto Harry, burying my head in his chest again. I felt Fred tighten his grip on me and heard him mutter some curse at the wizard that had attacked me.

"Michael," Thomas called. "Set up a search party, we must find this foul beast! Call the knights; it is their duty to protect the kings people, is it not?" I heard Michael answer in the affirmative and then I felt Harry slowly lift me up, his strong arms holding me close to his chest.

"I am taking Jane inside, she needs rest and healing. I fear tonight has been draining on her." Harry said, managing to use the accent and keeping his voice level despite the tension I could feel in his arms. Thomas nodded his acceptance and the three of them led me towards the house. We made it quickly, and silently, I was still trembling but the three of them helped hold me up. George opened the door and Harry and Fred led me through before they locked the door. Fred summoned the chest to the center of the room before he transfigured it into a couch. Harry sat me down on it gently and then sat next to me while Fred and George knelt in front of me. I wrapped Harry's cloak around my body tighter as George pointed his wand at the fireplace and started a fire.

"What really happened? Can you talk about it?" Harry asked quietly, rubbing my arm softly. I let out a hiss of pain and tried to bite it back before it escaped my lips, I didn't want him to know how badly I was hurt until I knew how badly I was hurt.

"You're hurt?" Fred questioned, looking up at me with his blue eyes.

"I'm alright," I said, lying through my teeth. My body seemed to grow even more painful, as though it were trying to tell me that it was most definitely not alright. My eyes had filled with tears and I did nothing to stop them as I bit my lip. I took in a deep breath and noticed I had stopped shaking now, and I was extremely grateful for that small fact. "I went to fetch the water when this man came out of the woods. He knew I was a muggle born and even called me a nickname I had before I came to Hogwarts. He knew about you as well, Harry. He said he was going to lock you up in a cupboard you'd never escape from."

"He knew who we were?" Harry asked, sounding shocked. His eyes were still narrowed and he still looked furious. It made me feel loved and safe to see him so angry on my account, to see them all so mad on my account.

"Yes, I think he's the one who sent us here." I said, relaying my true fears and thoughts.

"Makes sense, it was definitely a guys laugh I heard." George mumbled frowning. Harry continued rubbing my arm, oblivious to the fact that it actually hurt a little bit. Fred was holding my hand and his grip tightened on my own. I looked down at him and was surprised to see him looking at me. I got caught in his eyes again and had to repress the urge to keep staring at them. My rapidly beating heart slowed down a little and I took a deep breath, calming down a slight bit.

_A/N: So, our captor of sorts is revealed. (Well, we know what he looks like anyway.) Anybody have any questions? I'm going to try and get the actual plot of this story moving a little, so hold onto your wands people, this ride is about to get wild!_

_Also, the poll results are in. The Deathly Hallows, is in the first place as the favorite Harry Potter book, The Order of the Phoenix, and The Goblet of Fire are tied for second place. The Prisoner of Azkban came in third, and The Sorcerer's stone came in fourth. Chamber of Secrets and The Half Blood Prince are in last place. (That's really funny, those are my least favorite books.) A new poll is up, go check it out and vote for your favorite! (I think it's rather a tough question myself. :D)_


	11. Chapter 11: Healing Touch

_The tasks are done and the tears are shed. Yesterday's errors let yesterday cover; Yesterday's wounds, which smarted and bled, Are healed with the healing that night has shed- Sarah Chauncey Woolsey_

* * *

Harry moved on the couch, letting go of my arm and moving it to wrap me in a loose, protective hug. His gentle hold gave me the courage to continue telling what had happened.

"He came at me, I ran for the house as fast as I could in this stupid skirt, but he deflected it. He set up the barrier of flames and I couldn't get through it, I'd left my wand back here. He knocked me down on the ground and cast a silencing charm on me so that I couldn't scream for help. I hit him with my bucket before standing up and running for the woods. I made it all the way to the tree line before he reached me again. He threw me back on the ground and then froze me so I couldn't fight him off as he… as he tried to force himself on me… I couldn't move or call for help, I was just frozen as he ripped my dress." My tears were flowing freely now and I couldn't stop them, I was also shaking again. Harry gripped me tighter while Fred moved to my other side, grabbing me in an equally protective hug while George scooted closer to my legs.

"Oh 'Mione." Harry breathed out, his voice sad and sympathetic.

"Don't worry, Hermione." Fred said from my other side. "You're safe now. He's gone and we won't let him anywhere near you again." One of his arms dropped from my side and I immediately missed it's warmth and security.

"Here you go." He said after a moment, pressing my oak wand into my hand. "Now you won't have to worry about being defenseless either." The tears fell even harder and I let out a broken sob, clutching the wand to my chest at the three of them held me even tighter. I cried for a while, my eyes seeming to have an endless supply of tears. I finally managed to get a hold on myself and managed to still my tears, and stop my trembling. I wasn't even crying so much from the attack as I was from relief and memories of another attack.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked after a moment, pulling back and pointing towards the soup I had left on the fire. I shook my head, food was the last thing on my mind right then.

"Not really, just tired. I'm going to go ahead and lay down, you can go ahead and eat though." I made to stand up, and Harry, Fred, and George all stood up as well.

"We're not exactly hungry either." Fred explained.

"Yeah, we can save it for later." George continued.

"We'll change this to a bed for you." Harry said, waving his wand over the couch until it flattened out into a large bed.

"There you go." He said, I smiled my thanks before I waved my wand over Harry's cloak and turned it into a long night dress.

"Thanks, but shouldn't we sleep on the floor? What if someone sees?" I asked, setting on the edge of the soft cushion slowly.

"Then we'll obliviate the memory." Fred said quickly. Apparently they had thought this through. I was impressed, and I really did want to sleep on the bed. I nodded my head after a moment and climbed onto the middle of it.

The guys stood at the foot of the bed for a moment, looking uncomfortable.

"Please don't go." I whispered, I really couldn't stand the thought of spending the night alone.

"We wouldn't dream of it 'Mione." Harry reassured me quickly.

"Where do you want us at?"

"It's a big bed." I said shyly, I felt awkward for asking but I wanted them near me in case I woke up with nightmares. Harry climbed up next to me, and Fred took my other side. I lay down and they both brought the blanket up over my shoulders. George grabbed a pillow and laid down at the foot of the bed. They had surrounded me with their bodies, and with it I felt as though they had surrounded me with a protective field. I closed my eyes and forced myself to breath more evenly. I was safe now, nothing would get me, nothing had happened. I was alright, I was going to be fine.

-oOOo-

I woke up in the middle of the night with my heart racing and my breath coming in short gasps. I was sweating and I had to suppress the urge to scream. I'd been dreaming about _him_ I realized now though that it wasn't a dream.

It had happened, all of it.

I started to shake again, feeling oddly vulnerable until I felt the warm bodies by my side. Harry was still lying on his back, but Fred had rolled over so that he was facing me. He was still holding my hand, and that simple touch brought me a small amount of comfort. I forced myself to take a deep breath and closed my eyes again. Nothing had happened, I was alright. He'd been stopped, he hadn't succeeded. I lifted my left hand, as Fred was still holding my right hand, and cast a quick diagnostic charm on myself. I checked the results and let out a relieved breath, I only had a few bruises and abrasions.

A few bruises and abrasions, that was so very much better than it could have been. It was no worse than what I'd gone through at Malfoy Manner, except this time it wasn't a werewolf that had attacked me. Actually, all things considered, this time was considerably less traumatic. This wizard hadn't even gotten my clothes off.

"Hermione?" I started, and turned my head towards Fred. His bright blue eyes caught mine and held them. My heartbeat quickened again and I became extremely aware of every single nerve in my hand that was touching his.

"Fred," I whispered, forcing myself not to blush.

"Did the diagnostic charm turn out okay?" He whispered back, still holding my hand tightly. I nodded my head, a faint grin lifting my lips.

"I only have a few abrasions and bruises." I answered, giving him a giddy smile. It probably looked silly to be so relieved, but I really was.

"Good, I'm so sorry that happened. So sorry we couldn't catch the bastard that did it." His eyes were a mixture of sadness and anger, and he looked really upset. My heart was fluttering again and I had a really strong urge to comfort him. I let go of my wand with my left hand, and reached over to gentle rub Fred's arm.

"Thank you so much for going after him. Thanks for coming to help me." I took in a shaky breath and went on, wanting to bring him comfort and needing to let someone else know the fear I'd had. "When he threw me to the ground and froze me I was scared he was going to rape me and that I wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him. I wouldn't be able to fight or scream or even warn you guys that he was here and that he was coming for you. I felt like I had failed."

"You were really brave to hold it together like you did. I'm just sorry we didn't get there sooner."

"How did you know anyway?" I asked, curious suddenly.

"You'd been gone longer than you should have, so I was going to check on you. I heard a scream and got George and Harry. We ran for the woods and saw the fire." He explained, his eyes growing slightly distant as he spoke.

"Thanks for coming for me, and giving me back my wand." I whispered back, enjoying the whispered conversation. Strange, after everything that had happened I should find myself liking a conversation based around it.

My life was just kind of crazy like that, I guess.

"You mumbled something earlier about this not being any different." He said quietly, and I felt yet another blush light my cheeks. "What were you talking about?"

"Malfoy manner." I said flatly, I wasn't trying to be rude, I just couldn't let any emotion in my voice when I talked about it. It was still too real, still too painful. I'd been tortured within an inch of my sanity, and then Greyback had molested me, not exactly something you chatted about a lot. Actually, I had never chatted about it. I wasn't about to complain to Harry, he'd been through much worse, and Ron was already upset about the whole thing. I had been intending on talking to my mother about the whole affair, but they hadn't exactly been talkative the last time I saw her.

"Oh," Fred said quietly, sounding as though he were scared he'd made me upset.

"We got caught by snatchers and we were all taken there. They took me aside and sent Ron and Harry to the dungeon. They decided to torture me because I was a mudblood, I was expendable." I explained, keeping my voice flat. It was all coming back, the pain, the fear, the sense of helplessness.

"She crucioed me over and over again, but I wouldn't talk. That's where I got the mudblood scar. She decided to try a different method to loosen my tongue. Surprisingly that hurt the least, probably because it just reminded me of Umbridge. I told her that the sword was a fake and she got Griphook to examine it. While she sent for him she let Greyback 'play' with me." My voice broke at the end and I couldn't talk anymore as the tears filled my eyes. That had been the worst moment of my life. I'd felt so helpless and scared. He'd ran his clawed hands up my body, prodding me and touching me in ways no one ever had before. Narcissa had stopped him before he actually raped me though. It still gave me nightmares. I'd never actually told anyone what had happened before though. No one knew I'd almost been raped by a werewolf. Harry thought my nightmares were from the actual torture, they had no idea that it was that werewolf who filled my worst dreams.

I had started crying and I hadn't even realized it, but I didn't try and stop them. It felt good to cry, to just let my guard down and let the tears flow. To just let the world know I wasn't alright, I was broken inside. I was still scared and scarred, and I probably would be forever. I couldn't hold onto a boyfriend because I still had trouble letting a man touch me like that. Ron had wanted to take our relationship to the next step but I'd stopped him. I wasn't able to handle that, not yet. He'd ended up leaving me because of it.

Fred had moved closer to me, and I hadn't realized it. His hand had tightened around mine but now he brought his other hand around my waist, tugging my body into his. He held me close while I cried, rubbing my back and murmuring comfortingly to me. I cried hard, soaking his shirt and pouring my broken heart out. I was talking, but I couldn't tell what I was saying. I just knew that I felt safe in Fred's arms and it felt so good to let it all go. I eventually came back to myself and felt my tears lessen up. Fred was still rubbing my back, holding me tightly and securely.

"Thanks." I whispered wetly, pushing away from him a little so that I could look him in the eyes.

"Don't mention it, Hermione. You've been holding that in for far too long." He whispered back, brushing my hair away from my face with an incredible gentle touch. It caused my heart to flutter again and my pulse to quicken.

I realized that he was still holding me close with a start, and that I didn't want to push away from him with an even bigger start. Harry had been the only one who could hold me for an extended length of time and not make me feel fidgety. What's more, I still had the urge to kiss him. After the attack from Greyback it had taken me until the battle of Hogwarts to have the urge to kiss Ron again.

"Thanks for listening." I breathed out, losing myself in the brilliant blue that was his eyes. He blinked, licking his lips before responding.

"Anytime." He took a deep breath and continued. "You should go back to bed, you need your rest." I nodded my head, forcing my eyes from him. I contemplated rolling over and laying back on my back, but I was much more comfortable here. Besides, I still felt safe. Decision made, I tightened my grip around him and closed my eyes, snuggling into his firm chest.

"Goodnight, Fred." I whispered, allowing the sweet oblivion of sleep to take me as I relaxed into Fred's warm hold.

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, I hope you all enjoy this once as much! Deathly Hallows was my favorite book, and I actually fixed the page where Fred died... (I took some of the blank pages at the back of the book and retyped that page, Fred isn't dead now. :D)_


	12. Chapter 12: Taking a Chance

_Today was good. Today was fun. Tomorrow is another one."- Dr. Seuss_

* * *

I woke up feeling safe and secure, and warm. I opened my eyes and found my face pressed up against Fred's solid chest. A grin lifted my lips and I felt a strange giddiness. I felt oddly free, I wasn't scared at the moment, I loved being in his arms.

How weird was that? I'd been terrified to be held after Greyback, but now I wasn't at all. I wasn't even all that worried about that wizard coming back. If he did come back I had no doubt that I'd show him just how powerful mudbloods could be. And I'd enjoy showing just how powerful _I_ could be.

I leaned back from the warm chest and looked up to see whether Fred had woken up yet. His eyes were still closed so I figured he was still asleep. A grin lifted my lips as I watched his sleeping face. He was undeniably handsome, but he was incredibly kind as well.

"Are you watching me?" He asked suddenly, his eyes opening, bright and alert. I smiled at the sight of them and nodded my head as a blush lit up my cheeks.

"Maybe." I said, still smiling at him. He really did have beautiful eyes.

He looked around the bed quickly before returning his gaze to me, a smile lifting his own lips.

"Where'd everybody go?"

My eyes widened and I glanced over my shoulder. Harry and George were both gone, I wonder where they went.

"I have no idea." I replied back, my eyes widening as I repressed a giggle. I don't know why I found this so funny, I just felt happy. His grin widened even more and he let out a quiet laugh.

"Why are we both whispering?" He asked. I did let out a quiet laugh at that, we were whispering.

"I don't know." I whispered back. "I think it's because it's dark and we're in bed, it's just something you do naturally."

"We sound like we're up to trouble though." He whispered back, wiggling his eyebrows comically. I snorted out another laugh, clamping my hand over my mouth to silence it.

"You're supposed to whisper in the dark, it's one of the whispering rules." I said back once I managed to stop laughing.

"There are whisper rules?" Fred questioned, raising one of his eyebrows in disbelief. I nodded my head and assumed a pompous air.

"Of course, Fred, but I'm not really surprised you don't know them. You don't follow any rules."

"Actually I know most rules." Fred said seriously.

"Really?" I asked back, probably looking rudely surprised.

"Yep, how can you break them if you don't know them?"

That made sense, in a weird Gred and Forge way. I laughed again, bending my head and burying it in his chest as I attempted to stifle it. We both laughed for a few minutes, for absolutely no reason other than the fact that we could.

Once wed' gotten our breaths back and stopped laughing I pulled back from Fred's chest and felt an immense wave of guilt. Fred and I were lying here in bed while Harry and George were working on who knows what. As much as I was enjoying talking and laughing with Fred (and lying in his arms.)

"We should probably get up." I said quietly, staring at his face with a small, sad grin. I had a feeling that once I got out of this bed everything was going to go back to the way it had been. I was going to be awkward and nervous, and I'd never get the nerve to relax around him.

"Yeah." He said softly, staring at me with his brilliant blue eyes. I felt the awkwardness creep up on me and it really made me sad. I pushed myself up and out of his warm hold. I slid off the bed and grabbed my wand out. I waved it over my night gown and transfigured it to a simple brown work dress. I heard the bed squeak behind me and I started to turn around but before I could I felt Fred's hands on my shoulders.

"Hermione," He said quietly. My pulse raced beneath his hand and I was frozen in the spot.

"Yes?" I whispered lamely, barely breathing the word out.

"You can't avoid it." He whispered against my neck, his breath ghosting over the sensitive skin and causing me to shiver delightfully in his hold. He turned me around slowly, and I found myself pressed up next to him, still frozen, unable to look up or move. I had been laying this close to him mere minutes ago, but now it felt much more intimate.

"I-" I started, unsure what to say. Why was I avoiding it? I really wanted to kiss him, I really like him.

He moved his hand up from my shoulder and placed it under my chin, gently pushing it up so that I was looking in his eyes. My breath had caught in my throat and my heart rate seemed to have tripled. I couldn't look away from his eyes (partly because he was still holding my chin up.) I wouldn't have been able to look away anyway.

"You can't avoid me." He continued, still whispering the words. A flood of courage filled me and I felt myself straighten up a little as I looked into his eyes.

"I don't want to avoid you." I replied, unconsciously licking my suddenly dry lips.

He leaned down towards me; his eyes locked firmly on mine and tilted his head a slight bit. My heart started racing even more and I found myself stretching up to kiss him. I didn't care what happened next, I was going to kiss Fred Weasley. A small smile lifted his lips and he closed the remaining space between the two of us. His lips were warm and soft as they moved against mine tenderly. I pressed up into him and moved my arms to his neck, pulling his face closer to my own. It was soft and warm and sweet and perfect and everything I'd hoped for. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer as his other hand worked its way into my hair.

My legs had completely given out and I was extremely grateful that he was holding me because I'd have undoubtedly fallen otherwise. My arms tightened around his neck and my fingers wove their way through his hair. We broke the kiss off a moment later, breathing heavily with wide eyes.

I had just kissed Fred in the middle of the house and I'd really enjoyed it. Judging by the way his eyes were sparkling he'd enjoyed it as well.

"You've no idea how much I wanted to do that." He murmured, leaning back down to reclaim my lips.

"Fred? Hermione?" Are you guys up yet?" Harry's voice came from outside the door and we both sprang apart. My cheeks lit up in a warm blush and my eyes grew even wider. The door opened and Harry and George stepped in. They took one look at the two of us and frowned.

"What did you do?" George asked, raising his eyebrow. Why couldn't I just stop blushing?

-oOOo-

After a quick explanation (neither of us mentioned the kiss) I left the house and went outside to tend to my garden. Apparently Fred and I weren't meant to have a normal first kiss, or relationship at all. I was feeling awkward again, and now I was extremely nervous. What if he hadn't enjoyed the kiss? What if he'd hated it?

Why was I having this conversation with myself? I'd already decided I was just going to go with it. For the love of Merlin, I had to get a grip on my hormone happy self. Whatever happened I was just going to go with it. I liked Fred, that was okay, it wasn't like I was dating anyone else. He was nice, cute, funny, and at least a little interested in me. After all, he was the one who started the kiss, right?

I leaned back on my legs and wiped my sweaty forehead as I pushed my hair out of my face. To be the middle of winter it was rather warm. I was considering ditching the heavy woolen shawl I had wrapped around my shoulders but I didn't want to look out of the normal. I could feel the neighbors staring at me any time they passed by. They thought I was marked by the 'demon' now, they thought he'd come back for me.

I was pulling weeds out of my garden and the particular weed I was working on simply did not want to give up his hold on the earth. I was extremely tempted to use my wand on the annoying little bludger, but I really did not want to have to explain it if someone came up and saw me use it. I also really wanted the pleasure of pulling the little thing out of the ground and then stomping on him.

I was really annoyed and tired in other words. I was about to give up on the weed and just let it grow (after all, something with that much will power couldn't have been all bad) when I heard the door to the house open. I didn't look up from my garden, but a small grin lifted my lips. It was either Harry about to ask me what was going on, or it was Fred sneaking out to talk. Either one wouldn't be too bad, but one could be more awkward. Sadly I wasn't thinking Harry would be the awkward one either.

I lifted my eyes up and let out a surprised 'hello.' It wasn't Harry or Fred. It was George.

"Hey 'Mione." He said, sitting down beside me. My eyebrows were still raised and I probably looked ridiculously surprised. I was ridiculously surprised.

"How are you doing?" he asked casually, smirking as he saw me still struggling with the darned weed.

"Good, except for this satanic weed I'm doing just fine." I said, giving another tug to the darned weed. It just would not come up. We sat in silence for a moment, neither of us speaking. It was completely different from when I was sitting with Fred, it was a comfortable silence. Now that I thought about it though, I'd never been uncomfortable around him. Him or Harry, the two of them had always just been friends, pretty good friends as well. He was not my best friend by any means, but he was a good friend none the less.

"I'm kind of surprised you're out here by yourself self." He said nonchalantly. I tensed momentarily but then I continued tugging the weed.

"Why?" I asked, knowing perfectly well why. He was right too, I had been attacked last night and nearly raped. I really shouldn't have been out here all by myself. I'd warned the guys not to be alone, and now I was doing the very thing I'd told them not to do.

"Well, after the twenty minute lecture you gave us inside, I kind of thought maybe you didn't think we should be by ourselves." George said, grinning. I gave him a grudging smile before returning my attention to the weed.

"Maybe I just wanted the chance to take him by myself." I said, grinning despite myself.

"Tell you what, when we catch the bludger, we'll all hold him down and let you do whatever you want to him." He grinned even more widely and a sparkle lit his eye. "The unforgivable curses aren't even illegal now."

"Ooh," I said, feeling excited. "You're right!"

"Yep, I wouldn't mind using Crucio either." George said quietly, he was serious again, and it made me tense up again. I didn't really feel like talking about it.

"Hey," George said, placing his hand on my back softly, "Are you okay?" he rubbed my back consolingly, and touched a bruise that I'd not had the time to heal. I flinched when he brushed it and I nearly yelped in pain. He withdrew his hand instantly and a seriously upset look came across his face.

"You're still hurt, aren't you?" he asked, his eyes piercing mine.

"A little." I admitted, blushing in embarrassment.

"Why haven't you healed yourself?" he asked.

"I haven't had a chance too." I said honestly. "I'm not particularly good at healing bruises either." I admitted.

"Really? Well I can fix that up for you." He said, pulling his wand from his back pocket. He waved it over my back, mumbling some sort of spell. A moment later my back felt better and I almost cried in relief.

"Wow, that is so much better." I sighed, smiling happily.

"I'm good like that." He said, grinning. I let go of the weed and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and returned it. I heard the back door open back up and I was about to turn to see who it was when I heard Fred's voice.

"George?"


	13. Chapter 13: A Ring of Fire

_The closest fires were near enough for us to hear the crackling flames and the yells of firemen. Little fires grew into big ones even as we watched. Big ones died down under the firemen's valor only to break out again later. -Ernie Pyle_

* * *

"Um, Maira wants to see you." Fred said, his voice blank. I let go of George and leaned back on my legs, turning towards Fred with a smile. George nodded his head and smiled back at his twin, a faint look of alarm in his eyes..

"Okay." He hopped up and headed towards the house, pausing when he reached Fred. He placed his hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him before continuing into the house. Fred nodded his head at his twin and watched him go inside with a frown. He turned back towards me and grinned before making his way over and sitting down beside me, his grin looked slightly forced.

"How are you doing?" He asked softly. I smiled, feeling only slightly awkward and shrugged.

"Hot, sweaty, and annoyed." I said honestly. I indicated the stubborn weed and continued. "I've been trying to uproot this thing but he has one more of a grip. George found me out here and told me I'm not supposed to be alone, and then he helped heal some of my lingering bruises…" I trailed off at the end as I got caught in his blue eyes again. Merlin, they were so blue and deep.

"He's right, you shouldn't be alone." He said quietly, leaning towards me slowly. My heart started hammering against my chest again and I found myself leaning towards him.

"Are you offering to keep me company?" I asked, feeling rather bold.

"Only if you want it." He said back, looking at my eyes questioningly, and slightly vulnerable.

"I'd like it." I said softly, biting my lip nervously. He grinned and brushed my hair from my face. His hand stayed on my face, moving so that it was cupping my cheek. His hand was cool against my burning cheek, and I had to focus not to lean into his touch and close my eyes.

"I'm done avoiding you." I said quietly, so quietly I wouldn't have been surprised if he hadn't heard me. His eyes widened slightly though, so I knew he had heard the whispered words.

"Good." He simply said, smiling. He leaned in towards me and then paused, letting me decide. I smiled widely and closed the distance, pressing my lips against his. His hand tightened against my cheek as he pulled me closer to him. I relaxed into his hold, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his body closer to my own. His warm body pressed into mine, his hand working its way into my hair while his other hand settled on my waist. All the confusion I'd been feeling had completely faded away. I only knew one thing, I liked Fred Weasley, and it didn't matter if I got hurt, because for at least a moment, he liked me too. I'd bask in the knowledge and wonder of that, even if it only lasted a minute. I'd been too scared to trust my heart to Ron, and that had apparently been a good choice, but now I was going to let Fred in.

Merlin help me, I was going to let myself like Fred. I was going to open myself to him. To the pain of being dumped/rejected, yet again. Was I going mental? Probably, but at least I'd have a chance to date a really, really, nice guy. I needed to date him anyway, after all, we were engaged. That made me laugh. I broke the kiss with Fred, lowering my head and letting out a giddy laugh. Fred still had his arms around me and I could feel his arms tense up around me. Poor guy probably thought I was laughing at him. Well, in a way I was, but not really. I took a deep breath and collected myself.

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice still filled with laughter. I lifted my head and looked at his surprised blue eyes with happy ones. "I just started thinking about the fact that was only our second kiss."

"Huh?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We're engaged and we've now kissed a total of two times." His eyes widened and then a look of comprehension crossed his face.

"Oh!" A smile lifted his lips and he let out a small laugh. God I loved that laugh.

I took another deep breath, and paused as the air filled my nose and lungs. Something didn't quite smell right. I took another breath and my smile dropped as I recognized the faint smell of smoke.

"Fred?" I asked, taking another sniff of the air. "Do you smell smoke?" He frowned slightly, and then took a deep breath. His eyes widened and he nodded his head.

"Smoke." He whispered. I jumped up, dropping my trowel and stepped towards the house. I stopped after two steps when I realized that Fred was still sitting on the ground frowning.

"Fred?" I asked, staring at him with wide eyes. Why was he just sitting there? We needed to get the others and then see where the fire was. He didn't move, he didn't even acknowledge that he had heard me. "Fred?" I said again, taking a step towards him. He still didn't move.

"Fred!" I snapped, stepping over to him as the smell of smoke grew thicker in the air. I couldn't see the fire, but I could tell it was getting closer. Fred was still sitting very stiffly and he looked absolutely terrified. His eyes were wide and unseeing and his hands were clenched. I grabbed his shoulder and gave him a gentle shake.

"Fred?" I asked again, starting to feel repetitive. Why wasn't he moving, what had froze him? He was still not listening to me, still not hearing me. I took another breath, cringing when I smelt yet more smoke, and knelt beside him. I grasped his shoulders and moved so that I was right in front of him and he wouldn't have a choice but to see me. I moved one hand to his chin and made him look me in the eyes.

"Fred, what's going on?" I asked, trying to break through whatever had frozen him. His eyes found mine and they were wide and really, _really,_ scared. My heart started to beat faster and I found myself growing scared just looking at him, he was that worried, no, scared, looking. "We need to move, come on, Fred." I said, tugging him up, he blinked twice and then nodded his head, but didn't make any move to stand up.

"Get up Fred!" I ordered, grabbing his arms more forcefully and then jerking him up. He came up stiffly, his eyes still unseeing and his body still stiff. I gave his arm another jerk, pulling him towards the house. He was still not moving right, and I couldn't get him to come with me. I needed help, and quick, the air was now thick with smoke and ash was beginning to float through it.

"George!" I called turning towards the house. I gave Fred another jerk and then realized my mistake. "Fabian!" I screamed, giving Fred a harder jerk. He still wouldn't move. The door to the house burst open and George came running with wide eyes.

"What is it? Michael's house is on fire!" Well, that wasn't good, that meant the fire was behind us. Not to mention that the only way these people had of putting out fires was with buckets. Fred moaned beside me and that brought me back to what was going on.

"George, I can't move him, he's completely frozen!" I yelped, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"What?"

"He's not moving! Help!" I said again, trying to tug the completely frozen Fred with me. Godric's ghost, what had gotten into him? We needed to move, and we needed to move now! George ran to my side, maneuvering around me so that he was in front of Fred.

"Freddie?" he asked, his eyes wide with worry. "What's going on? Come on, we need to get away from here." Fred gave a stiff nod of his head, slowly taking a small step forward. I don't think he moved five centimeters.

"Great Fred, now we just need a few more of those." George said, sounding as though Fred had just won the Quidditch world cup instead of taking a step forward. We needed to cover more ground, and judging by how the thick the air was getting, we were seriously running out of time to do it in.

"Has he ever done this before?" I asked, getting more worried as George continued to try and coax Fred to take another step.

"No," was his quick reply. "I've never seen him get this scared before."

"Scared?" I questioned, so it wasn't just me. George thought something had seriously freaked Fred out as well.

"Yeah, I saw Ron go into shock like this once before when he was really young. It was his first time with a spider after that prank we pulled. I swear, we had no idea it was going to scare him that much. Ginny did the same thing when she saw a snake after the Basilisk. They both just froze and couldn't move, it was like they were literally frozen with fear." George said, grabbing Fred's arm and jerking him towards the house. He managed to make him move about another ten centimeters. An idea occurred to me and I pulled my wand out of my shirt, praying no one would see what I was about to do. I cast a feather light charm on Fred and George gave him another tug.

He lifted up into the air and I almost shouted with relief as we gained two meters towards the house. Unfortunately, Fred started to shake really badly; causing George and I too shake as well. I had my arms wrapped around him, and George had his arms wrapped around him as well, and we couldn't stop his shaking.

"Let's just carry him, we need to get him away from the house, George." I said, moving my arms so that they were under his arms and wrapped around his chest. George nodded his head and bent down to grab Fred's feet. A moment later he lifted them up and we headed towards the front of the house. Once we were at the front of it I started to make my knees buckle and made it look as though each step was a struggle for me. It would look odd if someone just came around and saw me carrying my fiancé. I didn't look anywhere near that strong.

Once we were at the front of the house George set his legs down and I propped him back up. The smoke was extremely thick and I could hear the crackle of flames.

"James?" I called, forcing myself to use his middle name. I couldn't see Harry anywhere, or hear him. It was getting worse out here too.

"James!" I called again, stepping towards the house. I heard a faint call from the side near the burning house and stepped towards it, pulling my skirt up to free my legs so I could run faster.

"Where are you?" I asked, choking on the dense smoke. I could hear a commotion and the sound of the villagers voices. George was behind me still holding a shaking Fred. He'd latched onto George and showed no signs that he was going to be letting go any time soon. I turned back towards the house and took a deep, smoky, breath before running towards the smoke and villagers.

"James?" I called again. I rounded the house and saw the burning house for the first time. All the villagers were around it, throwing buckets of water on the roaring flames in an attempt to quail them. They'd no sooner put one flame out than two more would rise out of its ashes. The fire seemed un-extinguishable, and it seemed to be getting bigger.

"James?" I called yet again, stepping up behind Rose. She turned towards me with wide eyes and I felt my heart clench at the look of horror in them. What did she know and where in god's name was Harry?

"You do not know, child?" She asked in a bare whisper.

"What?" I whispered back, my voice suddenly disappearing.

"Fara was inside when the fire started, your brother went into get her… He hasn't come back yet." I turned my wide eyes back to the burning house and felt my heart drop out of my chest as the roof collapsed.

"HARRY!" I screamed, stepping forward and pulling my wand from my bodice. The flames roared in front of me as I lunged for the crumbling house.

_A/N: Okay, I'm getting really, really, bad about the cliffys. Honestly though it can't be helped, there wonderful places to end the chapters. (Please don't hurt me!) I'll explain about what happened to Fred soon, don't worry._


	14. Chapter 14: Oops!

_Kick up the fire and let the flames break loose-Larkin_

* * *

"HARRY!" I screamed, stepping forward and pulling my wand from my bodice. The flames roared in front of me as I lunged for the crumbling house. I couldn't see past the intense smoke that was filling the air, and I couldn't breathe either, but I hardly noticed. My heart was pounding so hard that it was causing my blood to rush and my ears to ring at the force of it. I was taking in shallow, shaky, gasps of air as I ran for the disintegrating house. People were yelling at me but I didn't stop. Harry was in that building, and I'd be damned if I was going to let him die in a fire.

I had a wand, I'd use it. I was going to get in there and get him out, and then I'd confound the entire city if I had too. I reached the burning house and shot a bombardo at the burning door. It blasted apart, allowing me to step into it. I heard a loud crack behind me followed by an equally as loud scream. I ran into the building, not caring about what was going on outside, only thinking about the fact that Harry was inside and probably hurt.

"Harry!" I screamed again, casting a cooling charm on my rapidly heating body. I heard a faint call from the other side of the house and ran forward. The walls were all ablaze, the fire literally coating them in a living color. It was intense and oddly beautiful, if I hadn't been so scared for Harry I probably would have stopped and admired the way the fire seemed to lap at the building, coating it and consuming it. As it was, my mind was consumed only with getting Harry. I ran towards his faint voice, blasting any walls that were in my way before casting a shield charm over the area so that it didn't collapse.

"Back here 'Mione!" Harry's voice called, I ran through another broken wall and came into what must have been Fara's bedroom. Harry was standing in the far corner of it, his wand out and aimed at something in the opposite corner. He had the small child behind him and was yelling some spell at the top of his lungs. A sickening crack sounded and I lunged forward, screaming out a shield charm as a beam fell from the roof and crashed against the shield charm harmlessly. I glanced at what he was firing spells at and saw a flash of black against the flames before the entire south half of the house exploded and the shadow leapt through the flames.

"What was that?" I gasped, choking on the smoke. Harry shook his head, lifting the limp form of Fara up from the floor.

"I think it was the same wizard that attacked you. I couldn't get him, Fara got burned and I got distracted."

"We have to get out!" I yelled over the roar of the flames. "This whole building is crashing down!"

"Lead the way!" He shouted back. I nodded my head and turned towards the way I had just come in. The entire passage was covered in fire now, we couldn't get out that way. I turned again, towards the spot the man had escaped from, and saw that the entire room was covered in fire, we were surrounded with no way out. We were going to burn to death.

Wait, I was a witch, fire couldn't hurt me. Not this kind of fire anyway, and not so long as I had my wand. I shot a freezing charm at the south side of the room, freezing the fire and clearing a small path for us. Harry charged forward, holding the limp body of Fara in his strong arms. We ran through the wall, coughing on the smoky air as we headed towards the villagers. They were covered in soot and ash, and I could barely see them through the thick smoke. Harry stepped towards Michael, still coughing from all the smoke he had inhaled, and set the child in his open arms.

George had somehow managed to drag Fred towards us, and I ran to them now, Harry right behind me as the rest of the house fell in on itself. I reached Fred and grabbed his hand, leaning into him and attempting to bring him some comfort as the flames consumed the rest of the house. Harry reached us and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, letting out a deep cough before righting himself again. George was standing next to Fred, his eyes wide, but he wasn't staring at the fire.

"Guys," he whispered just loud enough for us to hear. "What did you do in there?"

"Huh?" I asked, turning my eyes from the fading fire to him.

"The villagers looked miffed." He whispered out of the corner of his mouth, his eyes growing still wider. I turned my head towards the villagers with a sinking heart as I realized that I had just performed a lot of magic to get Harry and myself out of there. They were all walking towards us with severe frowns, and the knights were at the front of the group, their swords drawn and pointed at us.

"They are the demons!" Someone shouted from the group. We took a step back, even Fred who seemed to have unfrozen as the fire died.

"Kill them! Burn them and purge us of this evil!" More voices screamed from the crowd.

"Whoa!" Fred yelped, raising the hand that wasn't holding mine. "I'm getting the feeling things are going down hill here."

"KILL THE DEMONS!" The villagers yelled back at us.

I released Fred's hand and groped in my bodice for my wand, my eyes growing wide as the villagers started to run for us. Four wands emerged from the confines of our clothes and we all yelled the same spell at the same moment.

"PROTEGO!" the shields erupted in front of us, knocking the nearest villagers back and surrounding us in a protective cocoon.

"My Lord Emerys, kill them now, take them and rid us of their evil!" Someone from the back of the pile yelled. I froze in my retreat and looked at the parting crowd in a mixture of horror and awe. Emerys, they had called someone Emerys. That was the name of the one and only –but surely not!

A tall figure emerged from the crowd, thin and ancient. He had a long flowing white beard that blended with his long flowing white hair. He wore a tall, purple, pointed, hat and long, blue, elegant, robes. His blue eyes were bright, and framed in half moon, silver, spectacles that were skewed. He had a kind face, but right now he looked furious and foreboding. I knew the curve of his face and the shape of his nose. I'd seen his picture since I was an eleven year old school girl. I'd collected his card first, and he'd always been my favorite one.

I breathed out his name beside Harry, Fred, and George, each of our voices equally thrilled and disbelieving. "Merlin."

He stopped in his tracks and looked surprised, his bushy eyebrows nearly rising up to his hat. His crooked nose twitched and then he started walking again. He had a long wooden staff in his right hand, and it reminded me of the staff that Mad Eye Moody used to use. He waved it in front of us and I saw our shield waver and then disappear. My mouth dropped open and I had to suppress the urge to shiver with fear. Even if this incredible wizard was one of my biggest idols, he was incredible dangerous. Right now he was also against me, and he was here for the sole purpose of hurting us.

We raised our wands and readied ourselves for a fight, even though we all doubted it would be much of one.

"Protego!" I yelled as Merlin raised his staff again. A ring of blue light emitted from it and connected with the shield, shattering it and heading towards us. The light pierced us all at the same time, freezing me where I stood and numbing my skin. Merlin took a step towards us and looked us over with his bright eyes. A small smile lifted his lips and he turned around, facing the uneasy crowd of villagers. I was still holding Fred's hand and I was immensely grateful for that small amount of contact. I'd have tightened my grip on his hand if I could of.

"What did these people do?" Merlin asked, and we got to hear his voice for the first time. It was bright and happy, but sounded wise and powerful. It was exactly the way I always figured he would have sounded like. He honestly reminded me of the pre-war Dumbledore, everything about him, even his bubbly absent mindedness. I moved my eyes back to the villagers, curious and worried about what they were going to say. We had just saved Michael's daughter, they couldn't really think we were the Demons', right?

"They started the fire and caused strange lights to appear in the forest! Look, the black haired one has a lighting scar on his head where Satan touched him! The red heads are covered in scars, and one has even lost his ear! If that is not a sign of Satan then what is?" Thomas yelled, stepping forward and glaring at us. What? He thought we started the fire? That backstabber, he seriously was accusing us!

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Merlin said, turning back towards us. We just stared at him, unable to speak or move. He stared at us for a moment and then his eyes widened and he gave an embarrassed grin. "Oops!" He said, waving his wand at me. My mouth sprang open and I took in a deep breath. "Sorry about that." He continued, smiling pleasantly.

"We're not the demons." I said, trying to keep the accent. "I was attacked by it just last night." I said, hoping that the people would remember and drop their charges.

"She was." Rose said, glancing at me as she stepped up to her husband. "Thomas, she was attacked."

"Then where are her injuries? Let her show the marks and prove that she was attacked." He said, shaking his arm out of Rose's hold. I let out a moan and clenched my eyes. We'd healed the injuries, how stupid could I be!

Merlin turned back towards me and stared expectantly. I reopened my eyes and gave my head a barely audible shake. Merlin's eyes widened in and a look of understanding crossed his eyes as he glanced at my wand. We were in serious trouble, we had no proof we weren't the demons. Godric help us.

"Do you have any proof?"

"No." I whispered, fear filling me as I realized that we were probably going to be killed because I'd let my wounds be cured.

"Okay, these 'demons' are coming with me." Merlin said, turning back to the villagers. "Go back to whatever it was you were doing, I'll send some supplies to rebuild the burnt house." He smiled good naturedly and then stepped towards us, he waved his staff and all of our wands flew into his hold. He stowed them away in his robes and then took another step towards us. He waved his staff again and we were all encased in a blinding white light.

The light faded away a moment later and I opened my eyes, thrilled to find I once again had use of my body. The first thing my eyes saw was a wooden door, centimeters from my face. It was rotting and yellowed, ancient judging by the erosion on the nails that held it together. It had an iron barred window at the top and an iron food flap at the bottom. I leaned back from the door and glanced around the room I was in. Four dirt walls, dirt ceiling, even a dirt floor. Most importantly though, three wizards were standing at my sides. George was sitting up and helping Fred up, and Harry was wiping off his soot covered glasses.

"Where are we?" He asked, squinting as he finished cleaning his glasses.


	15. Chapter 15: Jail Birds

_"I don't like jail, they got the wrong kind of bars in there"-Bukowski_

* * *

"Where are we?" Harry asked, squinting as he finished cleaning his glasses.

"It would appear that we are in-" Fred started.

"The Pokey-" George continued, seamlessly following Fred.

"The Iron bar hotel-"

"The Slammer-"

"The Pen'-"

"The Klink-"

"Con College-"

"The Big House-"

"Jail." I said, cutting into their back and forth speak. Harry's eyes widened and he stood, pushing his glasses onto his nose and stepping up next to me as Fred and George also stood.

"We're in the medieval equivalent of prison." I looked around the dirt walls in disgust as I realized we were locked up.

-oOOo-

"I gotta say it," Fred said, looking around at the four dirt walls.

"What?" I asked, throwing a clump of dirt at the wall. We'd been locked in here for the last hour with absolutely no contact from anyone. I was bored and upset and really, really, annoyed. I _hated_ being ignored.

"Great Merlin's beard." Fred and George said together, both grinning wickedly. A smile lifted my lips grudgingly. Harry snorted from his corner and sat up straighter, grinning at us as he wiped his sooty nose. The poor guy hadn't gotten a chance to clean himself up from the fire, neither of us had. I probably didn't look much better than he did.

"This really stinks." George said a moment later, running his hand in circles around the dirt.

"How long are we going to have to wait here before someone comes and checks on us?" Fred asked to no one in particular. He was sitting against the wall across from me and was juggling with a little dirt ball he had made. George was sitting next to him and Harry was sitting at my corner. My legs were stretched out and Fred's were too. The room was just big enough that our feet barely didn't touch each other.

"I'm more curious as to why he stuck us here to begin with." I said, sighing.

"How did he know we were even there? How did he get there so fast?" Harry asked, frowning as he fidgeted with his glasses. It made me smile despite the fact that he had asked a good question. It was a really silly habit he had that he always did when he was uncomfortable. Ron fidgeted with his shirt, I twirled my hair, Fred and George fiddled with whatever was near them.

"That's a good question." I said quietly, musing the answer to myself as I pulled my hand out of my hair. "He showed up right where we were, pretty much the minute we used magic."

"Yeah, right when you went into the building we heard him apparate over." Fred said thoughtfully.

"You weren't even completely in yet." George added. I let out a surprised breath as he said that. If Merlin really had appeared before I got in the building that most likely meant that he did appear the minute I used some magic. How did he know I even used magic? Did he have some sort of a track on England that alerted him to any magic? Argh! I hated being locked in this dumb prison with no idea as to what was going on. I hated being locked up, and I really, _really_ hated being ignored.

"Why did the villagers not turn on him either?" Harry asked, glaring at the wall. "We do magic and we're 'demons', he does magic and he's a bloody savior. Where's the justice in that?"

"That's right!" George exclaimed, narrowing his eyes. "What was that all about?"

"I guess you need a tall pointy hat to get any respect in this place." Fred said in mock thoughtfulness.

"Maybe they know what magic is, but they think that you have to have a staff?" I asked. The others shrugged and looked like they weren't buying it. I agreed, I didn't even think it sounded like a good excuse. Why had they charged us like that? Were they just looking for a reason to hate and hurt us?

"Well," Fred said, drawing my attention back to the room. "At least we don't have to be embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" Harry and I both questioned. I glanced over at him and saw him grin at me.

"Yeah," George continued, grinning at his twin. "We just got beat four to one."

"But how many witches and wizards can say they were beaten by Merlin in 1998?" Fred finished, a smile lifting his lips as well. Harry let out a quiet laugh while George went back to tracing circles in the dirt. Fred kept staring at me though, and I found myself staring into his eye yet again. I'd have loved to be alone with him, to know exactly where we stood. I was pretty sure we were dating, or courting I guess, but I wanted to be sure.

Also, I was extremely curious as to what had made him so scared earlier. I'd never seen some one freak out like that. I'd never actually seen Fred show any sign of fear before actually. I'd seen George look scared once before, and that was during the whole wall thing at the battle. Wait, that was the only time I'd seen Fred scared, when he thought he was losing George. When he came in and saw him bleeding on the couch after rescuing Harry from the Dursley's.

Harry's stomach gave a surprisingly loud growl and brought me back to the room yet again. Fred and George both looked over at him, identical smirks lifting their lips.

"Do you think they'll feed us here?" Harry asked, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"Yes, even medieval prisoners got fed." I answered, leaning my head back and closing my eyes for a moment. I opened them again and found Fred staring at me with his vivid blue eyes. I stared back at him and let myself focus on their depths. I stared at him and I felt the world begin to slip away as I got lost in them, and then I heard a metallic slam.

We all whipped our heads towards the door, where the noise had come from, and let out an excited breath as we saw that someone had slipped in a tray of bread and cheese along with a pitcher of water. It wasn't much, especially not for four grown people, but it was so much better than nothing. We divvied the food up between the four of us and then went back to our spots. The bread was stale and the cheese was hard, but I was so hungry I hardly even noticed.

We ate the food annoyingly fast and then fell back into a tense silence. It was getting dark in the room as the daylight faded, leaving only the light from the torches outside of the cell to light the room. I was bored and angry, and extremely worried, what if no one ever came?

"Ant." Fred said suddenly, causing me to start at the sound of his voice. George got a really big grin and turned his head to his twin.

"Bee."

"Cricket." Fred countered, leaning back against the wall and twisting so that he could see George more clearly.

"Dragonfly." George spouted, growing more excited.

"Emperor Moth." Fred said after a moment's hesitation. Harry sat up in his corner and looked interested for the first time since they'd started speaking.

"Firefly." George offered. A grin lifted my lips as they spoke, it was apparently a game they played.

"Grasshopper." Fred replied instantly.

"H…" George mused, tapping his chin.

"Horsefly." Harry offered, smiling.

"Io Moth." I said, cutting in before anyone else could say anything. Fred grinned at me and picked up the next letter.

"Jelly slugs! Just kidding, Jewel Beetle."

"Katydid." George supplied before turning towards Harry. "You're turn."

"You know I've got to go with Lightning bug." He said, pointing towards his scar with a smile.

"Mantis." I said after a moment's thought.

"N?" Fred said, frowning as his face bunched up in concentration.

"Nectar Scarab?" Harry offered. I turned towards him at the same time as Fred and George and raised my eyebrow.

"Nectar scarab?" I asked, fighting a giggle. "Where did you hear of that?" he flushed and fidgeted with his glasses again.

"Dudley used to collect bugs." He explained, avoiding our eyes. "He had me do all the research on them, I got to know a lot about them."

"I'm getting insulted now, you know." Fred said, once Harry stopped.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"I'm beginning to think they've forgotten about us. The least Merlin could do was pretend like he was curious as to why we just showed up and started casting spells." He said, pouting.

"I know!" I exclaimed, letting my frustration out. "All we needed was five minutes to explain our case."

"You seriously think you could have summed up everything in five minutes?" George asked, raising his eyebrows incredulously.

"Yeah, Hi Merlin, I'm from the future. We were flying around on our brooms when we all passed out and wound up in a forest outside that village. Do you think you could help us get home? I swear we're not really mental." Fred said in a joking tone. I gave a grudging smile.

"Okay, maybe more than five minutes… We really do sound crazy, don't we?"

"A little, but then, we rarely don't." Harry said, fiddling with his glasses again.

"Part of the problem is probably that we're still not even all that sure what happened." George said, drawing circles in the dirt again. Fred was juggling with his dirt ball again as well.

"That's a good point, how are we supposed to explain it when we don't know what happened." Harry said, pushing his hair out of his eyes with a sigh.

"It's not even like we can attempt a break out either." Fred huffed, looking at the door as though it had insulted him. "I mean the bloody thing has no handles or hinges on it!"

"To bad none of us are animagus, you don't need a wand to turn into one if you're really good at it." I lamented, leaning my head against the dirt wall.

"Anyone know what time it is?" Harry asked, dropping his hand from his hair which promptly sprung back into his eyes.

"I don't have a watch." I said, glancing at the door. The room was dark now, completely lit by the single torch that hung outside the door. I couldn't see Harry all that clearly anymore, Fred was really the only one I could see well, and that was because he was right across from me.

"Mines dead." Fred answered promptly, glancing at his wrist with a frown.

"Ditto." George said, lowering his own wrist.

"I'm getting tired." Harry said, yawning to reiterate the point. I found myself yawning as well, followed by Fred and George.

"Don't do that." I said, when Harry yawned again.

"I can't help it." he said, fighting a smile as I stifled a yawn. I was tired, I hadn't thought about it before he said it though. It was getting chilly in this cell too. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my chest as we all looked at each other.

"So how are we sleeping? The rooms just big enough to stretch out." Harry asked, standing and stretching his arms.

"I claim a wall!" George exclaimed, hopping up and stepping to the opposite corner.

"I claim the other wall!" Fred exclaimed, grinning like mad and hopping over to the other wall. Harry stared at me with raised eyebrows and a look of bemusement on his face.

"Do you care where you sleep?" He asked, glancing at Fred before looking at me. I somehow suppressed the urge to blush and shook my head.

"Fine, then I'll sleep on this side," He indicated George's wall, "and you can sleep on that side." Next to Fred his gaze seemed to say. I gave him a quick glare and then turned away from them all stepping back towards the wall before facing them again. Harry stared at me, still waiting for my answer.

I nodded my head and pulled my bushy, ash covered hair, back into a quick braid while Harry, Fred, and George, shook off their cloaks and lay down on the dirt floor and then used the removed cloaks as blankets. I crawled in between Fred and Harry, heaving a tired sigh as I realized that there wouldn't be much wiggle room between the four of us. I didn't mind, but the guys looked like they found it rather awkward to be lying so close to each other. (Harry was determinedly staring at the ceiling while George was trying not to laugh.)

"Do you think they'll let us out tomorrow?" Fred whispered once we were all lying down and situated.

"I've no idea." I said, rolling over on my side so I could see him better. He was lying on his side as well and we were both facing each other now. It reminded me of last night and I felt more at ease than I had as I pulled my cloak around my shoulders more securely.

"Well, at least we're not in solitary." He mused, grinning at me. I smiled back at him, grabbing his hand in the dark and fighting the blush that wanted to light my cheeks.

"Yeah, at least we're together."

_A/N: Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to read and review!_


	16. Chapter 16: Open Arms

_Lying beside you, here in the dark; Feeling your heart beat with mine; Softly you whisper you're so sincere.-Open Arms_

* * *

At least we were together. Those were the last words I heard before I fell asleep. I awoke a short while later, much warmer than when I had gone to sleep. My head was resting against something firm, and strong arms were wrapped around my waist. My hand was pressed up against a warm chest and my other was draped over a warm soft waist. I froze instantly and stiffened up, terrified for a moment until I remembered what had happened.

The body beside me stirred, and the arm around my waist tightened. Above my head Fred's head stirred and I felt the arm I was lying on top of twitched and then I felt something nuzzle my hair.

"Are you awake?" I whispered, hoping he was.

"yep, are you?" Fred's voice questioned. I giggled into his chest, stifling it a moment later.

"How would I have asked you if I wasn't awake?"

"You could be talking in your sleep." Fred countered, I smiled and then leaned back slightly so that I could see him.

"Yes I could have, but I'm not. How are you doing?"

"Good, well, as good as you can be when you're unjustly locked up in a cell."

"We did fire at him." I said.

"But he's Merlin, we didn't stand a chance of hurting him!" Fred whispered, sounding annoyed.

"That's true, but still, he didn't know." I mused for a moment. "He could have at least checked on us. You know, pretended we were a threat."

"You've got to admit though, it was really cool to meet him, even if he did beat us and lock us up."

"Yeah, it was." I admitted. I took a deep breath and scooted in closer to his warm hold. "Fred, can I ask you a personal question?"

"You want to know what happened to me with the fire this afternoon, right?" he asked, his voice bland. I nodded my head, feeling oddly self conscious. I wasn't even the one being asked the question so why did I fell so nervous? It was because I really didn't want to upset him, truth be told I was getting to be pretty crazy about the nut. He took a deep breath before letting it all out in a puff. My head was leaned against his chest so when he spoke I could feel and hear the rumble of the words in his chest.

"I'm not really sure myself. I've always been slightly scared of fire, I got burned when I was little, but it got worse after the war. the last thing I remember seeing before I got hit by the wall was the fire from the spell. It's silly I know, but any time I see fire now I instantly start to feel panicky. I don't remember much of what happened while I was in the coma, but I do remember that I was alone and in terrible pain. Fire reminds me of that and makes me feel like I'm going to go back to that dark place."

"No matter you couldn't move." I said, quietly, tightening my hold on his chest. I'd never been that scared before, I'd never known such mind bending panic… Well, that's not entirely true, I'd been that frightened when I was being attacked by Greyback, but that was the only time.

"Well, yeah, but I've been near fire before this afternoon and it wasn't anywhere near that bad. I couldn't move this afternoon, I literally could not make myself move. It was like everything bad that had ever happened to me had just resurfaced and I couldn't overcome it. I could hear you and George talking to me, but I couldn't respond. When you both grabbed me it got a little better, but I still couldn't communicate. Then you let go of my hand and everything got worse and I felt like I was slipping back to that place again."

"So it wasn't like a normal fear." I asked, mulling over what he had just told me.

"Exactly, nothing about it was anywhere near normal." He replied, sounding oddly relieved.

"I'm so sorry, if I had known I'd have gotten you out of there as quickly as I could instead of taking you nearer to the thing that was scarring you." I sniffed as tears filled my eyes, I felt awful, guilty and mean. How could I have done that? I didn't understand what was wrong with him earlier and instead of trying to figure out what was wrong I just tried to get him to do what I wanted, making everything worse in the process. I was just as bad as the wizard that had attacked me.

"What's wrong, Hermione? You're crying." Fred questioned, his voice gentle and quiet. I sniffed even harder and more tears fell on to his tunic as he tightened his grip on my waist.

"Hermione? Please tell me what's upsetting you, was it my fault?" He moved one of his hands and placed it gently under my chin. He put the slightest pressure on it and made me look up at him. Even in the dark of this cell his eyes were bright, and such a handsome blue that it almost took my breath away.

"I'm so sorry, how can you forgive me?" I asked, my voice watery. I hated the thought that I had drug him to that fire. It wasn't like he was dragging me towards Greyback.

"Forgive you for what?" He asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"For making you go to that fire, you must think I'm terrible."

"What?" He asked, his eyes growing wide with surprise. "Of course not, I don't think you're horrible at all. Would I be holding you this close if I did?" That made me pause, he had a good point, and he was holding me close, something I was secretly enjoying.

Wow, if you had told me two weeks ago (which was how long we'd been here) that I was going to be snuggling up to Fred, and loving it, I'd have said you were mental. Though, secretly I probably would have liked the thought. After all, you'd have to be blind not to notice just how attractive he was.

"Still, I shouldn't have done it." I said, quietly. Before he could say anything else I spoke up again, telling him an idea that just occurred to me. "Why don't we work out a signal, you know, so if something like that happens again we'll know."

"You think it'll happen again?" He asked in a small, slightly scared voice.

"I think there's a good chance it could. Not necessarily to you, but to George, Harry, or me. Besides, I promise, if it does happen again I'll grab your hand and I won't let go. I'll take you as far away from whatever is scaring you as I can. I won't let it hurt you." I replied, rubbing his arm comfortingly. "Was there anything you would have been able to do to alert us? I know you were pretty much frozen, and you couldn't speak."

"Yeah, I could squeeze your hand. How about we make it where three quick squeezes means it happening. Trust me, you guys won't have to worry about not knowing if it is happening to you either, it's a very overwhelming fear, it has to be magical."

"Why do you think it picked your fear of fire to amplify?" I asked after a moments silence.

"Probably because next to losing George it's my biggest fear." He said matter-of-factly.

"So he, the wizard, picked your biggest fear and then made it ten times worse." I said quietly, feeling even angrier at the wizard. God help him when I got my hands on him, he'd never be able to move again.

We slipped back into silence, still holding each other close.

"When did this happen?" I whispered to myself after a while. I thought Fred was asleep when I said it. I was just thinking to myself about everything had changed. How had I fallen for Fred? How had this happened?

"I don't know, but I'm glad it did." Fred whispered back. I froze beside him and blushed, that was embarrassing. I had no idea that he was awake. I realized what he said and I relaxed into him, a smile lifting my lips as I leaned my head back to look at his eyes.

"I'm glad too."

-oOOo-

"Merlin's beard, I am so bored!" George exclaimed suddenly. It was about midday by my estimates. We had been sitting in the cell doing nothing for at least an hour. It's amazing just how little there is to do in an old fashioned jail cell. We weren't even talking at the moment, we were just staring at each other in bored silence.

"Really?" Harry asked, looking up from where he had dozed off. "We're all having such fun though!" I snorted and sat up straighter as everyone else laughed as well.

"What time is it?" I asked after a moment, glancing out the little window. I was getting hungry, we hadn't eaten since last night.

"Who knows, our watches are dead." Fred answered, grinning at me.

"Lunch time!" A bubbly voice said from the other side of the door. I jumped and sprang up, taking a step away from the door I'd been leaning against. Fred and Harry were next to me a moment later, followed by George. The door opened and a tall, white haired wizard stepped into our little cell.

"Merlin!" We all exclaimed, torn between awe, shock, and fear. After all, the last time we had seen him he'd tossed us in this awful cell. His eyes widened again before he dropped the tray. It floated to the middle of the room, gently nudging Harry on the arm. A grin quirked his lips and then a look of pain flashed across his face before he forced all emotion from it. he reached out and took a sandwich from the lunch tray and murmured a thank you. The tray floated to me next and I also took a sandwich from it. Fred and George did the same, staring at Merlin warily.

"Do you mind my asking where you heard I was called Merlin?" Merlin asked once we all had our sandwiches.

"It's the name we learned you by." I said quickly, glancing at the others out of the corner of my eyes.

"Really? Only a few people know me by it." He waved his staff and five plush chairs appeared in the middle of the room. He motioned for us to sit down, a big grin lighting up his merry face. "Here, sit down, I have a feeling you've quite a story to tell me."

"We do." I said, everyone else had grown quiet. Apparently they were just going to let me speak.

"Start with your names and then tell me where are you from?" He asked, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"England." I answered after we told him our names. He was about to interrupt but I continued before he could "In the year 1998." His eyes widened and his silver spectacles slipped down his nose. He caught them before they fell and pushed them back of his nose before reaching into his cloak and pulling out an old fashioned pipe. He waved his hand over the end of it and it ignited. He took a puff and let the smoke out before he waved his hand at me.

"Do continue m'dear."

"Well, we were flying around in our back yard when I fell off my broom. Fred, George, and Harry, flew after me and we all collided. We heard an evil, male, laugh, and then we all blacked out. We woke up later in the woods, all with headaches. We didn't know where we were, so we tried to apparate back to our house, only we stayed in the same woods. We tried to go to a few other places, but everything was gone no matter where we went. We came back to the woods we had started at and set up a camp." I took a deep breath and Fred stepped in, picking up the tale where I dropped it off.

"We went to sleep that night and each kept a watch. At about two in the morning we, Hermione and I" He pointed to me, "Heard a strange noise. We grabbed out our wands and lit them, which scared one of the local town folk. We ran from the site, and then we found the village. We pretended we were travelers and we asked if we could stay at their inn. They let us and even gave us a house."

"We each took jobs," George said, stepping in where Fred dropped off with seamless ease. "We acted for about two weeks, trying to figure out a way to return to our real time. Two nights ago everything changed. Hermione," He pointed to me, "went to get some water out of the village well and she was attacked by a dark wizard. We think he was the one who sent us here, she managed to fend him off until we came. He escaped though, we haven't seen him since."

"Hermione made up a story about what happened." Harry said, taking the story over when George paused for a break. "and we all went back home. Yesterday that house erupted on fire suddenly. A little girl, Fara, got caught in it and I went to get her. Hermione came in after me and we used magic without thinking. The villagers found out and that's when you showed up."

_A/N: Okay, I am so sorry for the long delay, has been having problems with updating stories. the wonderful women of the twin exchange found a way around it though. :)_

_ Things are starting to move! The poll results have officially come in. The hottest twin is Fred with 17 votes, they're both equally hot came in second with 14 votes, and poor George came in last place with 4 votes. I've posted another poll, so go have at it! _

_By the way, if anyone is curious, they've been in 410 for sixteen days. (It's now December 26)_


	17. Chapter 17: The Once and Future

_Don't stop believing, hold onto that feeling-Journey_

"Well," Merlin said quietly, his voice thoughtful as he puffed on his pipe. "This could be problematic."

"Huh?" Fred asked, sounding shocked. "You mean you believe us?"

"Of course," Merlin said, looking surprised. His white eyebrows had risen up so that they were almost touching the rim of his pointy star studded hat. "You'd have to be mental to make that story up." He grinned at us and continued, leaning forward slightly. "and you're not mental."

"Thanks," I said, smiling for the first time. He instantly put me at ease, he was so relaxed and happy.

"The problem is going to be figuring out what to do with you… I'm correct in assuming you're wizards, right?"

We nodded our heads. I had my hand resting on the arms cushion and I felt Fred grab it in his own. I gave him a grateful smile before turning my head back to face Merlin.

"Well, that could prove to be dangerous for us…" He grew quiet, his eyes growing distant as he frowned. I began to feel nervous and judging by the way Harry was fidgeting beside me and the way Fred's hand had just tightened around my own, the others were feeling pretty much the same way.

"Well, there's only one thing to do." Merlin said after a moment. "I'm going to have to check you out and then decide what to do."

"Check us out?" Harry and I asked at the same time.

"Legilimancy." Merlin said quickly, standing and gripping his staff. "I'll search your mind and determine whether or not you're threats." Fred's grip on my hand tightened even more, and I gripped it back just as tightly, I did not like the idea of having anyone search through my mind. It was my one sanctuary, the one place no one could ever touch, ever break. I'd been tortured and beaten everywhere else, but no one had ever breached my mind. Yet here, in the year 410, the one and only Merlin wanted me to willingly give that up. I wasn't sure I could. I know I wasn't the only one who felt that way either, the others had the same problem.

I felt Harry stir in the seat beside me and I moved my head to look at him. He got up from the cushiony chair and stepped towards Merlin with a frown.

"Search my mind, but I'd like to ask you not to do it to the others. You see, in our time a war has been going on that just finished. We've been beaten and abused in more ways than I can count, but our minds are the one thing no one ever touched. Theirs are anyway." He said with a wry grin, glancing at us. My heart gave a painful lurch and I felt tears fill my eyes. Harry had been forced to share his mind with Voldemort, I couldn't let him give up his new found since of security. He hated having Voldemort in his head more than anything else, I couldn't let him sacrifice his new found feeling of security simply because it made me uncomfortable.

"No." I said forcibly, stepping forward with a fierce look. I dropped Fred's hand, shooting him a quick look before turning towards Harry and Merlin. I was pulling on every bit of my prefect training, I was the fierce woman who didn't let anyone get away with anything. I could see the look of surprise in Merlin's eyes at my sudden change in demeanor. "If you're checking anyone it'll be me. I'm not letting Harry have his mind breached again. You'll learn everything you need to know about these guys from me. I'm the best choice, sir." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before staring at him straight in his blue eyes. "I'm ready whenever you are."

He nodded his head, a kind look coming in his eyes as he took a small step forward. "I promise I'll be gentle and kind, child. I won't take or force anything, just close your eyes and I'll get started." I closed my eyes and felt three bodies grow nearer me. I felt Harry and Fred's hand slip in mine and then I felt George place a hand on my shoulder. I took a breath and then felt a faint tug at the back of mind. I blocked it on instinct, and then let my mental guards drop. I felt the vice of another person's mind close around my own thoughts, and I tightened my grips on both Fred and Harry's hand and tensed up as I felt him start to sift through my memories.

He skipped most of my earlier memories, pausing when he saw the Hogwarts express. He spent a moment on the first time I had ever seen Harry, Fred, and George, and then quickly went through my first year. He went through my second year fairly quickly, pausing when he saw the basilisk. I could sense a definite alarm from him and a feeling of astonishment that I had figured out what it was and Harry had defeated it. He started on my third year and then got to my fourth year, hesitating over the quidditch world cup for some reason. He moved on to the Goblet of Fire and showed a definite sense of approvement at my loyalty to Harry. He saw my memories of what had happened at the end of the year and the horror we all felt when Voldemort rose again. He sifted through my fifth year memories much more carefully, and seemed to like the fact that we had formed a group against Umbridge. He didn't show too much interest in my sixth year, but he went over the Horcrux hunt and the battle of Hogwarts with a fine tooth comb. I found tears filling my eyes as I relived some of the worst memories.

Ron was leaving us again. He was abandoning me and Harry because he couldn't understand that my loyalty to Harry had nothing to do with him. He couldn't understand that I would give up anything to help Harry, that he was my very best friend and I'd litteraly die for him.

I was being tortured by Bellatrix and Greyback again. I could hear the screams of Harry and Ron, and feel the cold hardness of the wooden floor beneath my body. I could feel the cold steel of the enchanted knife that had carved the word Mudblood into my skin. I could feel the sharp claws of Greyback tear into my skin as he nipped at my throat.

I could hear the screams of the battle at Hogwarts. I could see my friends being hurt and killed by the unspeakable horrors that Voldemort had unleashed on Hogwarts. I was back in the dark corridors of Hogwarts, running for my life and praying that we could destroy the Horcruxes before anyone else died.

I saw the wall fall on Fred again. I found myself back in that corridor, sending spells at the animals that crawled through the whole as Harry, George, Percy, and Ron dragged Fred's body out from under the rubble. I could feel the cold hardness of Bellatrix's foreign wand in my grip as I sent spell after spell at Fred in a desperate attempt to keep him alive long enough for Pomfrey to cure him.

I was standing on the front steps of Hogwarts and watching as Voldemort's army came marching towards us. Hagrid was carrying Harry's dead body in his arms, and I knew that the world had just come to an end. Because the world simply couldn't go on after all that had happened. After all the friends I had loss, after watching Fred dying from a wall, and now, Harry, the world simply couldn't continue.

In short, all the worst memories I had of that year (which were the worst memories of my entire life) came back and they felt more vivid than they ever had. It was as if I was really back, all the pain, fear, and hopelessness came back. I was crying now, and I could feel the grips on my hands tighten. That reassuring presence helped calm me. It reminded me that it wasn't true, Harry was alive, Fred was alive. They were unharmed and we were together.

Finally, Merlin reached our arrival here, and he saw what we had told him was true. He retreated from my mind, but stayed in the same position, giving me a chance to recompose myself. I took the moment gratefully, and pulled myself back together. I managed to stop crying and forced myself to relax my body. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, looking into Merlin's bright blue eyes.

"Well?" I asked, my voice wet and cracked. I swallowed again and tightened my grip on Fred's hand.

"I'm astounded!" Merlin said, he had a huge smile and looked excited. "Not only were you telling the truth, but you were being modest." He grinned at us, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "You are all marvelous spell-casters, I should very much like to hear more about this Hogwarts you attended."

"I hate to sound rude, but what are you going to do with us?" Harry asked, his voice stern and short.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, where has my mind been? Well, you're coming to the castle of course. That is, if you want to. I can't very well figure out a way to send you back to your time if I can't see you regularly, and there's no way I can leave Arthur." A smile quirked his lips as we all glanced at each other. Fred and George looked thrilled, though Fred still looked worried, Harry just looked wary.

"Actually," Merlin continued, "Arthur will probably quite like to meet you. He is forever complaining that there aren't enough young people in the castle." His eyes were sparkling as he turned towards me. "And bringing so lovely a young lady too." Fred's grip tightened almost painfully at that, and I heard him clear his throat rather loudly as a blush colored my cheeks. Merlin had just literally read my mind, he knew I was quite taken with Fred.

"So, will you come with me?" Merlin asked, searching our eyes. I looked at the others and saw the same look in their eyes that was in mine.

"Yes, we're in."

"Great!" He said, bouncing on the balls of his feet again. "Then I think I can have you out of here in another hour." He smiled at us again and then twisted into the air, and he was gone with a loud crack.

"Okay…" I said, taking a breath and letting go of Harry and Fred's hand. George stepped away from me towards the wall again, but Fred stepped closer to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and squeezed me to his chest in a tight, protective hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding worried and angry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, holding him back loosely, feeling confused.

"He made you cry, what was he doing to you?"

"He was just looking through my memories; some of them aren't that great…" I didn't want to tell him that the one that had me crying hardest at the moment was seeing the wall fall on top of him. That was one of the worst things that had happened during that battle. I'd gone through the entire thing thinking he was dead, that I hadn't been quick enough to save him. I hadn't found out till after words that he was alive, but he might still die. It had taken a week for him to wake up from the coma. That had scared the life out of me. Imagining a world without Fred and George was imagining a very depressing world. Imagining a world with just one of the twins was even worse. Holding Fred in my arms now I knew that if he had died in that war I would be a very different person right now. We all would. I'd still be broken about everything that had happened, probably far more so. George would be suicidal, and no one would be laughing.

I'd not be able to hug some one like this after those memories, because I wouldn't realize that the nightmares were over. Because I wouldn't be safe in his arms, safe in knowing that he wasn't leaving me. The nightmare would still be going on. Even though we had killed Voldemort, the world wouldn't have really been saved.

I was crazy about this man, and the idea of him dying was becoming one of my biggest fears. The thought of the wizard that had sent us here harming him was threatening to keep me up at night. I was having nightmares of him dying under the wall. I was falling hard for Fred Weasley, and every day I was growing more scared of losing him.

_A/N: Okay, everyone who is still having trouble updating, here's what you need to do. On the screen where the error message appears, replace the word "properties" with the word 'content.'_


	18. Chapter 18: The Plan

_Wouldn't it be fun if all the castles in the air which we make could come true and we could live in them?" –Little Women_

* * *

I made to drop my arms from Fred, needing to wipe my tear filled eyes, but he pulled me closer still, moving one of his hands to my cheek. He moved his face closer to mine, pressing a kiss to my lips need fully. I returned it, feeling confused but excited. I had realized while Merlin was going through my memories that almost all of my absolute happiest ones had him in it, and not all of them had Ron. I actually seemed to be happier when I was with Fred than when I was with Ron. Fred, George, and Harry were in most of my favorites. It wasn't really all that surprising that I was with him now.

I was crazy about him, flat out crazy. He was handsome, funny, and nice, and he was kissing me. For the first time, a guy was actually pursuing me. I wasn't trying to show him that I was a girl, he'd already noticed the fact and had acted on it. It was so different from Ron that it was almost scary. It was the way it was supposed to be. I wasn't having to strive to make him like me, he already did, even when I wasn't my best. He'd seen me hurt, hysterical, nearly raped, and now in a jail cell, and he still liked me. He was still flirting with me. Still trying to be near me.

He still liked me. He didn't have to be alone with me to let me know that either. He was perfectly comfortable touching me and holding my hand in front of others. He wasn't ashamed to let other people know that he liked me. That he, Fred Weasley, prankster extraordinaire, was attracted to me, Hermione Granger, resident bookworm and know-it-all.

"Guys?" Harry's voice asked. I was still kissing Fred, and I didn't break away right away. "Don't they' have to come back for air some time?" he continued, apparently talking to George. A blush lit my cheeks and I made to pull back but Fred's hand tightened around me, still holding me close, but gently enough that I could get away if I really wanted to.

"Nah, not really, they can go on for a while." George said back, Fred grinned against the kiss, and I could feel him fighting the urge to laugh. "Did you only ever kiss Ginny for a minute? I'm disappointed Potter."

"Oi!" Fred said, pulling back from the kiss with a gasp, " I don't want to hear what you did with my sister."

I just laughed and hugged him.

-oOOo-

"We have got to get a watch." Fred said, leaning his head back against the dir wall with a sigh. I smirked and nodded my head from my spot next to him. Merlin hadn't come back yet, and it had been at least an hour since he'd left. We were once again bored, and hungry. The sandwiches Merlin had bought hadn't lasted very long.

"If I had my wand I'd make it where they ran off of magic instead of batteries." I told him glancing at the gold and leather watch that decorated his wrist. Harry and George had a watch as well, each having received one when they became of age. I had a bracelet that was made of copper that was given to me. Mrs. Weasley had sent it to me on my 17th birthday because she knew my parents wouldn't think of it. It was apparently traditional to give a bracelet to a witch instead of a watch. She chose copper because it's a good conductor, making it easier to cast spells, and it's known for drawing away negative energy.

"That's a good point, do you think he'll give us back our wands?" Harry asked, his voice worried and tense.

"I should think so, he's a wizard, he knows how attached we get to our wands."

"Ours had twin cores- we've had those wands for nine years." Fred said with a frown.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm missing part of my bloody arm." George concurred. I sighed and leaned my head back, fighting a frown. I'd had to get a new wand, mine had been destroyed during the war. I hadn't like it quite as much as my old wand, but it was better than Bellatrix's had ever been.

I grabbed Fred's hand in my own loosely and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We'll get them back, don't worry." I was not losing another wand, I just wasn't it took far too long to break one in. Also, I couldn't make Harry lose his wand again, not after it was my fault it had been broken the first time.

"How is everyone doing in here?" A voice asked from outside the door. We all jumped, springing away from the far wall and stepping towards the voice with grins as we recognized the bright voice.

"Merlin!" We exclaimed. The door opened and he stepped in, carrying rather a large bundle of clothes. He dropped them and they floated in the middle of the air while he turned around and shut the door behind himself. He turned back towards us with a large smile and then waved his staff. The clothes separated and a different outfit floated towards each of us.

"Go ahead and change, I've picked out new identities for each of you." I grabbed the dress and a huge blush lit my cheeks as I did. Did he want me to change right here? In front of everyone? His eyes shot to me and they grew ridiculously large. His spectacles slid down his nose again and he blushed as he pushed them back up.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed. He turned towards the corner of the room and waved his staff. A white Chinese curtain appeared, just my height.

"Thank you!" I said, clutching the dress to my chest as I stepped behind it. I pulled the pale blue dress on, marveling at how soft and silky the fabric it was made of felt. This was what I expected the clothes of this period to be like, long and luxurious. It had a white bodice with lace trim, the sleeves were made of two layers, one a tight long sleeve that covered my 'mudblood' scar, and the other a shear fabric that opened at the elbow before flooding to the floor in an open petal shape. The skirt was full and covered in a beautiful beaded vine embellishment. A comb floated over to me from the other side of the room and I grabbed it. I gave a shrug before pulling it through my tangly hair. It dissolved the moment it touched my hair, but it made it start moving of its own accord. It twisted itself up in some sort of up-do, one I couldn't see but could feel. I took a deep breath and smoothed out my dress before stepping around the curtain and into the rest of the jail cell.

All the guys were now wearing new robes, each in a different color. Fred's was a dark blue, George's a deep green, and Harry's a deep red, the fabric looked to be some sort of velvet. They had matching tunics under the robes with black breeches. Each tunic had the same emblem stitched on the top right corner, a little, roaring, lion. Each also had a new, shining, sword belted around their waist and a circle shield also bearing the lion strapped to their backs.

Fred was the first to notice me, and he let out a loud whistle when he saw me, causing the others to turn towards me as well. Fred's eyes ran up and down the dress, a big, appreciative grin lifting his lips as he stared at me.

"Marvelous!" Merlin said, clapping his hands together excitedly. "Okay, here are your new identities. Harry, you're going to be sir James the gallant of Ridalale. You're father was a duke and you've come to Camelot to announce an allegiance to Arthur and to become one of his knights." He smiled at a surprised looking Harry and handed him his wand back. "You're not going to have to pretend you can't do magic now." He turned towards George, still smiling, and handed him his wand as well. "You are Sir Fabian of Ridale, you're father is a knight and has sent you to accompany young James and to join Arthur's knights as well." He turned towards Fred and handed him back his wand. "You're obviously his twin, sir Gideon. You both are also spell caster, so you can openly use magic." He smiled again and turned towards me, a slight sparkle in his eye.

"You, Milady, are the sister of Sir James, Lady Hermione. You are coming to learn how to be a proper lady of the court. You aren't going to be a known spellcaster, so be careful when and where you use magic, okay?" I nodded my head, accepting my wand back eagerly.

"If I recall, you're dating one of these two," he indicated Fred and George, "correct?" I nodded my head, grinning at his obvious excitement.

"Very well, then when we get to Camelot we'll have whichever one you're dating ask for permission to court you. That way you can continue to date, however, kissing isn't proper for this time. If you do, um, show you're adoration for each other in any way, please do so behind closed doors." I blushed a brilliant red as he grinned down at me. I could see Fred give me an exaggerated wink out of the corner of my eye.

"I really can't stress that enough, if you are seen taking too many liberties with each other than your reputation will be destroyed. You'll only be seen as a harlot." I nodded my head, managing to keep a serious face as he spoke. I was feeling mortified. I took a breath and forced myself to lessen the blush that was lighting my traitorous cheeks.

"Why do I get to keep my real name?" I asked, attempting to change the subject to a less humiliating one.

"Well, of all of you your name is most like one that would actually be used now." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Are you all ready to go?" I nodded my head, stepping next to Fred and grasping his hand loosely in my own.

"Umm, you can't hold hands." Merlin said, avoiding my eyes.

"oh," I said, blushing again and letting go of his hand.

"Not until you're officially courting." He stepped back and raised his staff he started to bring it down but paused. He stepped towards me and handed me a bundle of parchment with a smile before stepping back and raising his staff again.

"Here are your papers, don't forget, when we're in the presence of others call me Emery's."

"Yes, Sir." We all replied before we were engulfed in a bright light. I blinked my eyes again and I opened them to find myself in the middle of an open field next to a beautiful white horse.

"How does he do that?" Harry asked from behind me. I jumped and spun around, smiling when I saw Fred and George beside him.

"I don't know, he's Merlin isn't he?" George said, stepping up to the brown horse beside him. He climbed up on its back with surprising ease. Harry looked at the horse at his side and flushed.

"How do you?" He started, fidgeting with his glasses. George grinned and hopped back off his horse as Fred also stepped towards him. Harry gave a nervous grin as they both stepped to either side of him, mischievous smiles lighting their identical faces.

"Come on Wonder boy." George said, helping Harry's foot into the saddle. He stepped back and they both grabbed a leg and gave Harry a push up, a moment later he was on the horse, with wide scared eyes. George went back to his horse and climbed on top of it with a smile.

"Let's ride cowboy!" He said with a laugh. I grinned and shook my head as he mimed waving a lasso in the air. I was immensely glad I'd gotten stuck in the past with these three nuts. It would have been a far more boring trip without them.


	19. Chapter 19:Camelot Sweet Camelot

_King Arthur was one of my heroes - I played with a trash can lid for a knightly shield and my uncle's cane for the sword Excalibur.-Lloyd Alexander_

I stepped towards my horse and placed my hands on my hips trying to decide how best to climb the horse in this voluminous skirt. Looks like those pointless riding lessons my parents made me take were actually going to come in handy.

I dropped the papers into the saddle bag and then grabbed the stirrup when I felt a light arm on my shoulder, pulling me away from the horse before turning me around and into the arms of Fred. A grin lifted my lips as I hugged him back, a feeling of curiosity filling me.

"Since I can't hug, kiss, or even touch you, while we're at Camelot, I figured I might as well give you one last snog for the road." He said, smirking at me. I smiled even wider and nodded my head.

"Of course." He swooped down and claimed my lips in a heated kiss, deepening it eagerly as I tightened my arms around his neck. I was going to seriously miss this, hugging, touching, and kissing him. His touch was practically electric, it always left me short on breath, weak kneed and desperate for more.

"Oi!" George called with a laugh. "We've got a castle to take over!" we broke the kiss with a glare at the laughing red head. I gave Fred one last squeeze before dropping my arms and taking a small step back.

"Race you to Camelot." He said with a big grin. I nodded my head, a grin lifting my own lips as well.

"You'll lose."

"As much fun as a race would be," Harry said, clinging to the horse fearfully, "We need to look like we're trying to protect her. So, she needs to be in the center of us." I looked back at Fred and nodded my head with a frown.

"I guess he's right."

"Bummer, it would have been fun to beat you."

"You'll have to try again at another time, I guess." I said with a wink before turning around and climbing up on my horse. It was a little difficult with the dress on. I was just thankful that I actually knew how to ride side saddle, I never thought I'd use that silly skill.

We rode for a few minutes, letting the horses guide us as they seemed to know where we were going better than any of us did. We broke through a small forest that fenced in the open field we had arrived in, and we got to see Camelot for the first time. It was a huge, breathtaking, city made of white and gray stone that stood at the top of a hill. A beautiful castle rose up at the heart of the city, it's tall towers soaring above the city like spikes of pearl in the fading sunlight. A river ran around the base of the city, and forest seemed to litter all sides of the wall protected city. A sense of awe filled me as I looked upon the mythical city.

We were really riding to King Arthur's court, we were going to see it. We were going to see the Once and Future King.

We arrived just a few minutes later, and I had no idea what we were supposed to do. I'd never been to a castle before. We neared the giant gates and I found myself growing nervous as they grew clearer. The horses slowed down right before we reached the giant gates, and I heard someone shout from inside the towers. The gates opened up and five nights stepped out, heading towards us. Harry pulled his horse to a stop and I rode up next to him. Fred was on my right and George was on Harry's left. The knights reached us and bowed down, their long capes dragging behind them and their swords hitting the ground with a metallic clink.

"Welcome Sir James, Fabian, Gideon, and Lady Hermione. I am Sir Ector." The one nearest us said. He had long, curly blond hair that was pulled back in a pony tail, he had a strong jaw and looked to be in his forties. He straightened back up and smile at us, his eyes were bright and kind. "It is our honor to have you, may you enjoy your stay at Camelot. King Arthur has requested a meeting with you. If you will but follow us we shall lead you to him." Harry nodded his head, smiling at the knight.

"Lead on." He said, he sounded happy and extremely excited. The knight turned around and headed towards the gate. The other four nights each grabbed a hold of one of our horses reigns and led us behind the lead knight. All around us people were walking up and down the stone streets of the shining city. Stalls were set up along the walls and vendors were shouting out about their wares. It oddly reminded me of an ancient Diagon Alley, one that was less magical but just as mysterious. My eyes shot from one stall to the next, never able to stay on one object for more than a few moments, everything was so cool, I couldn't help but be fascinated with it all.

The knights led us down a large street, taking us higher up the city until we were near the beautiful castle. They stopped us in front of its massive steps and turned back towards us. Fred, George, and Harry hopped off their horses as a knight stepped towards me. Fred beat him to it though, and he reached my side only a moment after we stopped. He held his hand out to me, which I took with a smile. He helped me off of my horse, gripping me around the waist tightly. Once I had my feet firmly on the ground he dropped his hands from my waist and stepped back, smiling at me with his slightly lopsided grin. I smiled back at him, feeling myself flush slightly as his eyes swept my outfit again.

"This way," The head knight said with a grin at Fred. Harry followed him first, followed by me, and then Fred and George. I climbed the steps nervously, praying I wouldn't trip in the shoes. We passed through tall oak doors and passed into the cool stone halls of the castle. My heart was practically hammering in my chest and I was breathing faster then would look normal. My hands were clenching and unclenching and I was fighting the urge to gawk at everything we passed. The hall ways were tall and beautiful, covered in banners of the different Knights crest, and the different kingdoms that had pledge fidelity to Camelot and Arthur.

After a bit of walking we came before a grand door with two knights guarding it. Ector motioned to the guards to let us in ant they stepped aside, pulling the door open as they did so.

A long, tall, hall greeted us as the doors swung open. The hall was also made of stone, but it had great pillars of white marble that held up the roof. It was lit by long, deep, windows. The roof was vaulted with a beautiful ivory colored marble and it was inset with gold traceries. In between each of the windows were banners like the ones in the hall. At the end of the hall was a dais of stairs and at the center of the stairs was a single gold throne.

On the throne sat a young man, he didn't look to be older than twenty. He had blond hair, and bright brown eyes. He had a happy face, and was smiling at us as we entered the hall. We walked down the hall, our shoes clicking loudly in the hall, the only sound in the quiet hall. I was hyperventilating as we walked toward the throne, towards the king that had been in all my favorite stories.

He was real, I was walking toward him. Merlin was standing at his side, a broad smile lighting his aging face. We reached the front of the hall and lined up in front of him. Harry was on my left and Fred was on my right. George was standing on his right, and we were all standing rigidly as though at attention. Sir Ector walked in front of us and bowed in front of Arthur. He stood again and smiled before stepping back.

"Milord Arthur, may I present Sir James, Sir Fabian, and Sir Gideon of Ridalale and the Lady Hermione." We all bowed at our respective names before Harry stepped forward timidly.

"We wish to declare our loyalty and service to Camelot and you, Milord." He said, bowing and offering up his sword. Arthur stood up and stepped forward holding his arm out to take the sword. He accepted it with a smiled and bowed his head to Harry in a sign of respect.

"Welcome to Camelot, my friends." He said, stepping down the stone dais until he was right in front of us. He went to Harry first, who straightened up and grasped the hand that Arthur offered with an easy, slightly awe filled smile.

"Thank you Milord." Harry said, bowing again. Arthur smiled and turned towards Fred and George with wide eyes.

"Twins?" He said, grinning excitedly. "Which one is which?"

"I'm Fabian."

"I'm Gideon." They both said at the same time, smiling just as widely. Arthur let out a loud laugh and turned towards me with sparkling eyes.

"Lady Hermione, truly I have never laid eyes on so beautiful a woman." He said, bowing at the waist and kissing my hand. My cheeks lit up in a blush and my heart started to hammer in my chest wildly. King Arthur had just said I was beautiful, wow. No words could even come near to describing how cool that was.

He straightened back up, still smiling and holding my hand in his. "If you will follow Lady Alana to your room, I shall discuss business with your brother and companions." I nodded my head, bowing again.

"Of course, Milord." I murmured, fighting to keep from staring. A maid in a dark brown dress stepped forward and bowed to Arthur and then me.

"If you will follow me, Milady." I nodded my head and she led the way out of the room. We went down several stone halls, and up a few flight of stairs. I tried to remember the path less I need to use it again, but I got confused after the sixth direction change. Finally we reached the bedroom and Alana opened the door. She pushed it open and stepped aside, letting me walk into the room first. It was about the size of my room at the Burrow, but it was made of stone. It had a single window at the far end of the room that looked out over the city, and a four poster bed made of what looked like cherry wood. A matching wardrobe sat across from the bed and a chest sat at the foot of the bed with a pitcher on top of it. A full length mirror sat on the wall to my left, parallel to the bed. I stepped into the room and couldn't help but let out a small gasp of surprise. It was a beautiful room, better than I had ever expected.

Alana followed me in and bowed again. "Let me know if there is anything I can do to make you more comfortable Milady."

"I will, thank you." I said, smiling at the brown haired girl. She smiled back at me and left the room, closing it behind her. I turned back around and walked towards my bed. It had a woolen, yellow, blanket on it and the mattress was soft. I sat down on it with a sigh and then lay down. All I could do now was wait for the others. Wait and hope they didn't ruin our story. I had no idea whether Arthur knew our true story, but judging by the way he had acted around us, I was going to have to say he didn't.

How would we let him know? Should we? Would it be better to just act like we did come from here? What if he became a really good friend?

I sat back up in alarm as that thought occurred to me. We hadn't made any friends up to this point yet. All four of us had purposely not gotten too close to anyone for that very reason. It would be terrible to make a really, really, good friend and then have to go back to 1998 with no chance of ever seeing them again. Right now though, we had the once in a lifetime chance of getting to know Arthur, Merlin, and who knows who else. Literally, this chance would never come again. Did we take a chance and let the people in, did we risk getting to know them?

I sighed again and lay back down. There was no use in fretting about it right now, we'd just have to let things play out as they would.

_A/N: Hey, Everyone who has me on author alert and got an e-mail from me yesterday saying I had posted a story for the great tree of avalon series, it was actually a Harry Potter story. You can post new stories under a different, less popular, category. Go check it out if you like Fred and George fics. I hope you all like this chapter!_


	20. Chapter 20: Toil and Trouble

_"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me". - Harry Potter_

I fell asleep. I really hadn't meant to, but I was left alone for well over an hour, and I just drifted off to sleep. It was probably because I had spent most of the last two nights talking to Fred. Not that I minded staying up late talking with him, I'd actually miss all of them. I hadn't slept in a room by myself for the last two weeks. I wouldn't know how to act tonight.

I opened my eyes and lay perfectly still, something had just woke me up, and I had no idea what it was either. My hands tensed on the blanket, gripping it in a fistful as I slowly turned my head towards whatever it was that had awoken me. My hand moved towards my bodice, where my wand was hidden, and I turned towards the noise, readying myself to take out whatever was over there.

I looked over in the corner and saw someone in a black cloak ruffling around the corner of my room. I sat up quickly, pulling my wand out of my shirt as I did so. I stood up, pointing the wand at the figure and took a breath to cast my first spell. The figure froze and then whipped around, his grey eyes wide when he saw me.

It was the same wizard that had attacked me in the woods.

"Stupify!" I screamed, whipping my wand back and lashing at him. A wand appeared in his hand and he threw a shield charm up, blocking my spell. He was on the other side of the bed, and I kept it between us as he stepped towards me. I screamed, and stepped back, throwing another spell at him as I ran for the door. He blasted it shut, and blocked me from the exit. I was trapped in the room with the same mad wizard that had tried to rape me. I screamed again, calling out for help as I threw another spell at him.

He deflected it away with a flick of his wrist and stepped towards me, an evil grin lifting his lips.

"Miss Grangy, you can't hurt me, I… Can't... Die…"

His words echoed in the stone room ominously. I took a step back, my mouth dropping open in horror as he took another step towards me. I couldn't deal with another nearly immortal foe right now. Not so soon after Voldemort.

"Impedimenta!" I screamed out, throwing the spell out with enough force to shake the room. he deflected it again and it bounced off my wall, crashing into the wardrobe with a sickening crack. I threw a shield charm up in front of myself as a blue spell came towards me.

It crashed against the shield with a loud crack, but my shield held. I sent another stunner at him, taking another step back as I did. He deflected it with a mere flick of his risk and I began to seriously get worried.

A loud bang sounded from outside the room, along with several worried voices. The wizard turned his head towards the door and I sent another stunner. It hit him in the stomach and he flew backwards, hitting the door with a bang. He slumped down, his head lulling to the side as the door burst open.

Fred, Harry, George, Merlin, Sir Ector, and two other knights I didn't know stormed into the room, their eyes wide and weapons drawn. Fred, Harry, and George ran to me, and Fred grabbed me in a protective hug along with Harry, positioning their bodies so that they were in front of me.

"I'm alright!" I gasped, clutching onto them as I caught my breath. Everyone else was circling around the unconscious wizard. I was still breathing too fast and my heart was still hammering in my chest. Harry's grip on my arm was comforting, and Fred's grasp around my waist was reassuring, but adrenaline was still rushing through my body, making my ears ring. I grabbed onto Fred tighter, trying to steady myself.

"Who is this?" Sir Ector asked, feeling the wizard's pulse. Merlin was standing about half a meter away from him. His blue eyes were wide and his face stern, he looked extremely upset. I'd not seen Merlin upset yet, only mad and happy. While he was scary when he was ma, he was terrifying when he was upset. His whole demeanor became defensive, he practically glowed with magic. I found myself reminded of all the powerful deeds he had done, all the deeds he would do. This was the most powerful wizard to ever live, if something caught him off guard, then I hated to think what it could be.

"Who is this?" Sir Ector asked again, glancing up at Merlin. His repeated question seemed to draw Merlin out of his daze. He twitched his nose and glanced down at Sir Ector before looking back at the unconscious wizard. He waved his staff at the man and he was surrounded by silver ropes.

"That, Sir Ector, is Mordred." He said in a quiet voice, a look of hate rising up in his eyes. I froze in Fred and Harry's grasp, my mouth dropping open in horror as I realized what he had just said. The wizard that was attacking us was Mordred? The man destined to betray Arthur to his death?

What had we been pulled into and why us? What on Earth was going on?

-oOOo-

It took me fifteen minutes to calm the knights down enough for them to leave me alone with Fred, George, and Harry. Merlin took the wizard's unconscious and tied up body to the prison he had kept us in, putting several extra security measures around it as well. The last knight finally bid us good bye, and I was alone with three very worried wizards.

I sat down on the bed with a sigh and was instantly surrounded by them. Fred sat by my side, grabbing my hand in his as Harry and George knelt in front of me. I gave them a smile, trying my best to appear calm and at ease, not like I had just been fighting for my life for the second time in three days.

"I really am all right, guys." I said with a barely forced ease. The guys looked like they didn't buy it for even a moment.

"What even happened?" Harry asked, sitting back on his legs and setting his hands on the floor. George leaned back against the wall and crossed his legs, placing his hands on his knees. I leaned into Fred and sighed, closing my eyes as I decided how to word what had happened. Fred tightened his grip around my shoulders, holding me close and making me feel more secure.

"Okay, so after I was dismissed from Arthur's court I came here. The maid, Alana, left me alone and I sat down. I was tired, and the bed was extremely soft, so I just fell asleep." I laughed, at that, realizing what a stupid mistake it had been. "I woke up when I heard someone rustling through my things. I looked over and he was over there." I opened my eyes again and pointed towards my broken wardrobe.

"I got up and started shooting curses at him. He blocked them and then started coming for me. He said 'Ms. Grangy, you can't hurt me, I can't die." That got the reaction I expected, everyone froze and then stared at me in utter horror.

"What?" Harry croaked.

"He said he can't die." Fred's grip on me tightened almost painfully.

"You mean like Horcruxes?" Fred and George asked.

"I've no idea, he just said he can't die."

"Why does he keep attacking you?" Fred asked, sounding angry. I paused at that, he did seem over interested in me.

"I don't know… Wait, he's attacked Harry, remember, during the fire." I said, pointing towards Harry like they didn't know where he already was.

Harry paused at that, frowning as he looked at me. His hand reached up towards his glasses and tweaked them. "Actually that's not entirely true." He said, his voice heavy with guilt.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice growing serious as I realized that Harry had been keeping something from me, from all of us.

"He spoke to me right before he attacked me." Harry said, avoiding my eyes. "He said he wasn't interested in me, he thought you were the one in the fire."

"What?" I asked at the same time Fred let out a loud string of curses, some I had never even heard of.

"Wait, you're saying they want Hermione?" George said, holding up his hand and stopping Fred's impressive rant .

"Think about it, it makes sense." Harry said. I held my own hand up at that.

"How does that make sense? What did I do? Why me?" I asked, staring at Harry and George, I was leaning into Fred still so I couldn't see him.

"Well, there's a chance the three of us weren't even supposed to be here." Harry said slowly.

"You could be right." George said quietly, a look of dawning realization lighting his eyes.

"How do you figure that?" I asked, frowning in thought. It didn't make sense to me how he had come to that conclusion.

"Think about it," Harry said, as if I hadn't been doing just that. "We three collided into you at the same time that we were transported. What if he only meant to transport you back in time?"

"Bloody hell." I gasped out, and then promptly let my hand fly to my mouth in shock. Harry's eyes grew wide and George laughed.

"Oops." I said, smiling slightly. At least I lightened the mood.

"Why would they want her though?" Fred asked, drawing our attentions back to the conversation.

"Well, she's really smart." Harry offered.

"Thanks, but that's not much of a reason to kidnap me. It's a lot of trouble to bring me here just because Im clever."

"You're muggle born too, so it's not like they need you to do something with a magical ancestor." George mused.

"Why would Mordred risk coming here to go through your stuff as well?" Harry questioned, looking at me with piercing eyes. I had no idea why Mordred would feel the need to look through my stuff. I didn't really have much of anything. I didn't have anything actually, my wand was on me and other than that I had come empty handed.

"I think he was just trying to wake her up. He wanted to get her attention for some reason. It's like he wants to scare her." Fred said tersely. I grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. That simple action brought another thought to my mind and I turned my head back to George and Harry.

"Did you get to talk to anyone about courting me?"

"No, we were just getting around to it when we heard a crash from your room." Fred said, squeezing my hand back.

"Wait," I said, another thought occurring to me. "I just gave away the fact that I'm a spell caster... Merlin will kill me."

"Under the circumstances I think he'll understand." Harry reassured me quickly.

"I hope so." I mumbled, gripping my wand nervously.

"We should probably be getting to bed, it's late and we have to be up early tomorrow." Harry said after a moment, reaching over and patting my leg reassuringly. "We have the rooms right across from you. If you need anything just call, we'll be here in a second." George and Fred agreed as Harry stood, followed by George. They stepped towards the door, but Fred didn't move.

"Um, it would look really, really, bad for 'Mione if you stay, Fred." Harry said quietly, tweaking his glasses uncomfortably.

"Don't worry guys, I'm just going to tell her goodnight, I'll be in my room in a moment." Fred said, his eyes on me. My pulse quickened at the look in his blue eyes and I found myself hoping George and Harry would hurry up and get out. There was a moments silence and then I heard an 'oomph.' I looked up and saw George dragging a very reluctant Harry from the room. My lips quirked up in a grin and I had to fight the urge to laugh as the door shut. I quickly forgot about laughing though as Fred placed his warm palm against my cheek.

I leaned into his touch, savoring the nearness. He scooted minutely closer to me on the bed and placed his other hand lightly on my thigh, causing my skin to tingle beneath his touch. He leaned towards me, his lips claiming mine in a soft, tender, kiss. It was sweet and warm, and exceedingly gentle, but it wasn't enough. I wanted more, and I didn't have much time to get it. I pressed into him, bringing my hands up to lock around his neck and bring his face closer to mine. We deepened the kiss, and his lips started to move against mine more feverishly. I held onto him tighter, dragging my fingers through his locks as he held me tighter.

I never wanted the kiss to end, I just wanted to stay like that, safe and secure in his arms, forever. It had to end though, and he dropped his arms from around me and leaned back, looking at me with much darker eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, try and stay safe." He whispered, brushing a kiss against my forehead. I nodded my head and watched him leave the room with a much lighter heart.


	21. Chapter 21: Broken Rules

_Houston, we've had a problem.-Apollo 13_

"Do you have a dress to wear to court today?" Alana asked, stepping around me to pin my hair up in an intricate bun. I nodded my head, cringing when I realized I probably messed up my hair.

"I'm sorry!" I said, holding myself perfectly still. "I won't move again. Yes, I do have a dress for my appearance. Thank you for fixing my hair, you're doing a lovely job of it." I finished, fighting the urge to twitch. Something about someone fixing my hair always made me feel fidgety.

I was going to see King Arthur in front of an official court today, along with Harry, Fred, and George. I believe it had to do with my using magic the other day, but I wasn't sure if that was what it actually was about. I was nervous about meeting him though, I felt like a child being called to the principal's office. We had been in Camelot for three days, and this was going to be the second time we had met him. We'd spent most of the days together, trying to figure out how to get back home. Fred and I also had gotten to spend some alone time, he would sneak in my room with a disillusionment charm and that let us see each other with out anyone knowing and talking about us. Our relationship was progressing wonderfully, and I found myself falling more for him every day. I couldn't believe I hadn't dated him earlier. How had I ever looked at Ron when I had the choice of him?

"I am done, Milady. Good luck." Alana said, stepping back and letting me see my hair in the mirror. It was beautiful, and extremely fancy. I turned back towards Alana.

"Thank you, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed, smiling at her. She bowed her head in respect and then left the room, leaving me alone with ten minutes to fix my dress. I pulled my wand out from my bodice and started transfiguring my skirt into a deep burgundy color, changing the vine work to a solid color. I added a lace trim. I made the top the same color, and gave myself long sleeves. I added a beaded belt that was as long as my skirt. The sleeves covered the scar on my arm, and turned to points at my hand.

It didn't look bad, and was far more comfortable than the dresses I'd had to wear at Beladale. A knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts and made me jump. I whirled around, almost tripping on my skirts and righted myself. I stepped towards the door and then paused, removing my hand from the door knob.

"Who is it?" I asked, gripping my wand more tightly in my hand.

"Fred." Fred's voice said. I grabbed the door knob again and I couldn't help but smile as I opened the door.

"Hi!" I said, stowing my wand away in my skirts. Fred stepped into the room, wearing a black tunic and brown breeches. He was smiling broadly and his eyes were sparkling.

"You look really nice, 'Mione." He said, stepping into the room. I blushed and shut the door, turning toward him once it was shut. I stepped up to him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He returned it, bringing his long arms up around me in a tight hug. He was extremely warm and I loved being pressed into his strong chest.

"Nervous?" I asked, snuggling into him. He gripped me even tighter and raised his hand up to my hair. He buried it in my hair and while his other hand cupped my chin, lifting it up. He leaned towards me and I pressed a kiss to his lips. I locked my arms around his neck and leaned up into him. He brought his hand down to my waist and tugged my hips closer to his. I almost moaned at the contact but managed to hold it in. I deepened the kiss, delighted to have a moment with him.

I knew we needed to be heading to Arthur, but I just wanted to stay there. We wouldn't have any chance to be alone any time soon, we weren't even supposed to be here right now. If we were caught my reputation would be ruined.

I really didn't care though, not at the moment anyway.

Fred gently pulled away, from the kiss, still holding me close and securely. "We probably need to go." He said quietly, eyes locked on mine. I nodded my head and smiled softly. I dropped my hand from his neck and grabbed his hand loosely in mine. We turned towards the door and opened it.

George and Harry were standing in front of it, both with their hands raised like they were about to knock. I fought the urge to blush and drop Fred's hand. I smiled instead and stepped forward.

"Come on guys," Fred said with a big smile. "We're going to be late." He finished chipperly, stepping past Harry and George. I followed him, still holding his hand and trying not to laugh at the disbelieving look on their face. They watched us go with wide eyes, unfreezing as we passed them.

"You're joking, right?" Harry asked, running up to Fred with a frown. "You were in there for over ten minutes. You were just supposed to bring her out." He said.

"Ten minutes?" I asked, walking by Fred. "Was it really that long?" It didn't feel like it had been anywhere near as long as that. Well, I had been rather busy though, it could have been a while.

"Come on guys," George said, walking past us and shaking his head. "We're already late."

We made our way down the stone halls, and a few moments later we were standing in front of the doors that led to King Arthur's court.

They opened up and we were ushered into the hall by Sir Ector. Harry led the way, followed by, Fred, George, and then me. Everyone was quiet, and it felt like we were about to be punished. I suddenly found myself growing worried and tense. I didn't know what was about to happen, but it couldn't be good. We walked up to the very front of the hall and stopped in front of the throne. Arthur stood up from the throne and looked down at us.

I bowed down in front of him along with Fred, George, and Harry. We stood up after a moment and faced him, all of us scared and worried.

"You wish to speak to us, Milord?" I asked, keeping my voice steady. Arthur nodded his head, his eyes lingering on mine for a moment before he turned towards Harry.

"I do." He stepped back towards his throne and sat down again. "I have a bit of a dilemma." He explained, with a disapproving frown. "By order of the law if someone practices magic in the land of Camelot they must announce themselves. You however, neglected to tell us." He said, turning towards me again. I felt a shiver of fear course through me. This could potentially be very dangerous for us, I could have messed everything up for everyone. "You kept the fact that you are a spell caster from us. However, in light of the circumstances, I am going to send you on a task to test your loyalty instead of just casting you away from Camelot. You are going to have to find and kill a quintaped."

A quintaped? He had to be joking, those things were seriously dangerous! What had I done? How could I have been so stupid as to use magic? I'd put everything in danger, our cover, and now our very lives.

"Thank you, Mileage." Harry said, bowing again and then stepping back.

I nodded my head numbly, and followed the others out of the hall. We walked down the corridors until we were back at my room. We all walked in quietly, feeling numb as we looked at each other. I sat down on the bed stiffly, scooting back until I was against the head board. Fred took the spot next to me, and George and Harry sat across from us. We sat in silence for a moment, but I took a breath and decided to finally break it.

"Why do we keep gathering in my room?" I asked, with an attempt at a smile. Fred squeezed my hand beside me and spoke up, using my question to lighten the room.

"She hasn't seen our room yet, has she guys?" Fred asked, giving a real grin. The others shook their head, a faint grin lifting their own lips.

"It's bloody awful, 'Mione." He continued, turning towards me. "Literally half this size, and messy. Plus, Harry's smells like something died in it."

"Yeah, it's awful." He said with a frown. "But mine at least has a nice paint job, yours is that awful green color."

"I've without doubt got the worst one." George said, laughing at Harry's description of his room.

"Oh really?" Fred and Harry asked together.

"Yeah, I've got an awful color and I'm next to Harry so I have to deal with his smell as well." They all laughed at that, Fred loudest. I even snorted much to my embarrassment. Once we all managed to get our breath back we sat silently for a moment until Harry fidgeted and broke the silence.

"So how did you get such a nice room anyway?" He asked, frowning.

"Yeah, you got a really nice room." George said, looking around my room wistfully.

"Why did we get the crummy ones?" Fred asked, sounding as though he had been personally wounded.

"Because she's got the best assets of us four." George answered, waggling his eyebrows. I laughed, flushing as he grinned even wider.

"Yeah, her '_ass'_est are great." Fred said, grinning at me and bumping my shoulder. I blushed even more and looked over at Harry. He was looking like he wasn't sure whether to laugh or smack Fred and George. He just settled for rolling his eyes and fidgeting with his glasses.

"Sooo." George said after a moment. "What is a quintaped and why did it make you grow so pale?"

I took a deep breath and forced myself to stay calm. "The Quintaped, also known as the Hairy MacBoon, is a dangerous magical beast that is only found of the Isle of Drear. It has five legs, each ending in a clubbed foot, and is covered with thick, red-brown hair. It is carnivorous, with a particular taste for humans." The others had grown quiet at my explanation, one I had gotten directly from the Monster Book of Monsters. I took another breath and continued.

"According to legend, the Isle of Drear was populated by two wizard families, the MacBoon clan and the McClivert clan, who were apparently rivals. The family heads, Dugald McClivert and Quintius MacBoon, got drunk and engaged in a wizard's duel, which resulted in Dugald's death. In retaliation, the McCliverts attacked the MacBoons, turning them all into monstrous five-legged beasts. However, the MacBoons were infamously inept wizards, and the McCliverts realized too late that they had made the MacBoons infinitely more deadly. The MacBoons kill all the MCliverts, and now kill anyone who sets foot on the island." I paused and then gave the last bit of information I knew on the subject.

"That's actually why it was made unplotable. A lot of wizards and muggles died on it."

"Okay, so we need to kill a freaky five legged monster with a taste for us?" Fred summarized, looking like he found the whole thing rather funny.

"Yes, essentially that's right."

"Were is it?" Harry asked, fidgeting with his glasses.

"Scotland." I answered. Fred and George grinned at each other, a mischievous grin lighting their eyes,

"Well, it looks like our hair is going ta com in handy, Lassie." They said together in a perfect Scottish brogue. I grinned unconsciously and had to fight the urge to shiver, I really liked the way he sounded when he used the accent.

"What about us?" Harry asked with a grin, not trying to imitate the accent.

"We can always die your hair and lighten your skin." George replied, fingering his wand with a mischievous grin.

"Do you know the spell, Hermione? My hairs likely to end up neon pink and my skin green with these two." Harry said, looking at their wands with alarm.

I waved my wand over my hair in response, turning it a red to match Fred and George's vibrant shade. I ran my wand over my skin and it also lightened, making my hair look more natural. Last I ran my wand over my eyes, making them a lighter shade of brown. I smiled at Harry and fluffed my hair.

"How do I look?"

He grinned and clapped while George wolf whistled. Fred laughed at his twin and pulled me into a hug before fingering my red hair.

"Do me now." Harry said, sounding like a little kid. I nodded my head and leaned forward on my legs so that I could reach him with my wand. I waved it over his hair, turning it from raven to red. I then lightened his skin to match mine.

"Hermione pulls it off better." Fred and George said together.

I laughed and Harry pouted.

_A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I'm posting a new poll tomorrow, so today is your last chance to vote on this one. Enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a review, especially if you've favorited this story but haven't said anything, don't be shy :oD I love hearing from you guys_

_Also, __The Polls for the Twin Exchange March Challenge have officially opened, read the stories and vote for your favorite one! (You can get to the twin exchange by clicking on my profile and then the link on my page.) My story for the challenge was "A Hiking We Will Go." _


	22. Chapter 22: To the Island

_To infinity, and beyond!-Buzz Lightyear_

"Are these the same horses we arrived on?" George asked as he sauntered up to the brown stallion. My horse, a black mare, was similar, if not the same as before.

"Do you think we could get away with just apparating?" Harry asked, staring at his horse uneasily.

"Come on, Harry, it's not that bad." I said, pulling myself up onto the horse along with Fred, and George. He grabbed hold of the saddle and sending a glare at me over the top of the horse managed to pull himself up onto it, albeit rather clumsily.

I nudged my horse and she stepped forward, I flashed Fred a grin over my shoulder and then spoke.

"Want to race?" He nodded his head, smiling eagerly.

"I'll stay back with the Boy-Who-Can't-Ride, you two go on and have fun." George called, smirking at Harry who was gripping his horse in fright.

Nodding my head, I straightened up on my horse and nudged her forward. She took another step, and then we were off. I had put a charm on her so that she would know which way to go, so I wouldn't have to steer her. I had done that to each of our horses so we wouldn't lose our way. I heard Fred and George yell something but I didn't stop. I had a good lead now, and Fea (my horses name) and I weren't about to give it up. She seemed to know that we were racing. She was practically flying across the valley. I was bending down so that I was pressed flat against her, lessening the wind resistance. My hair had been pulled back in a bun, but the wind had blown it loose and it was now trailing behind me and whipping across my face. My skirt was also whipping around in the wind behind me, but it was made in such a way that I didn't have to ride side saddle, making it much easier to hold onto the mare.

As the trees turned into a green blur around me I leaned closer to my horse, closing my eyes and enjoying the incredible sense of freedom that washed over me. It felt like I was flying across the land. I could feel Fea moving beneath me, but she did it so fluidly that it was as though she wasn't even putting any effort into it, as though she did it without any thought what so ever. We were free together, and it was an indescribable feeling. Nothing was tying me to the earth anymore, we could go anywhere, be anything. No one knew us here, we all had fresh starts. We could be anything we wanted to be. I didn't have to be the know it all, Harry didn't have to be the chosen one, Fred and George didn't have to be seen as drop outs. We all got a fresh start, we could be anything, do anything.

Once we killed the Quintaped anyway.

"MIONE!" Someone yelled to my right. I opened my eyes and turned my head Fred was about a meter to my right, having managed to catch up with me.

"YES?" I yelled back, barely able to hear him over the rushing wind and the thunder of hoofs. We were both charging through the valley, us and our horses, and it was the most incredible feeling. There was no where in our world that you could do this. Nowhere that you could ride for so long of lengths without any signs of technology, in either the muggle or wizarding world. It was crazy and wild and completely different from anything else. I don't know why, but I kind of think that was my favorite part of this journey so far. I mean, aside from meeting Merlin and Arthur, this was the best part. This beauty and since of freedom. The feeling that we could do anything, be anything we wanted too. There were no restraints here, nothing could stop us.

Fred laughed at my response, shaking his head and cupping his ear to let me know he couldn't hear me.

"YES?" I screamed again. He shook his head in annoyance and pointed his wand at me. I felt a pull at the back of my head and then I heard his voice in my head.

_Hermione?_

_Fred?_ I thought back, feeling surprised and confused. How had he done that? It wasn't Legilmancy, he hadn't breached my mind. I knew what that felt like.

_It worked! I wanted to talk to you but you couldn't hear me._ He thought to me excitedly. I smiled at him, feeling myself grow excited as well.

_Brilliant! What are you doing?_

_A spell that the marauders recommended. "mens narrow" they said it was great for detentions because no one could tell you were doing it. _

_Sounds like them, a spell that would let them plan more pranks while in detentions._

_Yeah, they were awesome! My heroes._

_Yeah, those guys got you into a lot of trouble. _I thought, emphasizing the lot. It was neat, talking this way. No one knew what you were saying so you didn't have to worry about what they would think. I could talk to him with out wondering if it would sound too weird.

_How far do you think we have to ride?_ He asked, looking at the valley in front of us before looking back at me.

_A good three days. At that point we'll be at the water the island lies on. We can apparate to it then. _

_Cool, are we going to camp at night, or just keep riding?_

_Camp, I don't think we can go for three days, and we want to be alert when we actually fight the quintaped._

_Who named them that?_

_Huh?_

_Who named them quintapeds? That's got to be one of the silliest sounding names I've ever heard._

_I really don't know, but you're right, it does sound silly. Not like a man eating dangerous monster._

He grinned at me from his horse, and it made me feel warm and happy. He had a wonderful smile, really, it was like his whole face lit up. He practically glowed with happiness. I mean, he always looked happy, but when he smiled it was incredible. The only thing I liked better was when he laughed. That was what I liked most about him, how happy he always was. He never let anything get him down. No matter how bad things get he will always smile and insist on looking at the bright side. I tend to get dramatic and look at the not bright side. Ron didn't help with that either, nor did Harry. No matter I was always depressing.

_This is so incredible! _Fred thought jubilantly. I could see the joy practically radiating off of his face. _I never get to ride at home, not like this at least._

_Where did you learn?_ I asked, curiosity filling me up as I watched him. He had nearly perfect form, he knew what he was doing.

_There were some wizards that lived behind us for a long time, the Hilson's, and they had horses. Fred and I used to sneak out to see the horses, and we got caught one day. Instead of getting on to us they taught us how to ride them._

I nodded my head, grinning at the way he looked. His eyes were sparkling, practically swimming with mirth and mischief. His hair was blowing behind him, caught in the wind so that it was whipping around his face in a ginger halo. His freckles were peppering his skin, covering most of it, probably because of the large amount of sun he had been getting. He didn't like his freckles, none of the Weasley's did, but I found them adorable. Staring at him in that moment I knew I'd never forget the way he looked right then, I knew that this moment would forever stay in my memories.

-oOOo-

We rode for hours, covering countless miles before it finally got to dark to see where we were going. We had reached a beach by midday, and we had started to ride along side it. We still had another two days of traveling before we would see the island we had to apparate to.

Harry, who was lagging furthest behind, had the horse with the camp equipment on it. Once he and George reached us, (I won the race) we unsaddled the horses and set up the camp.

We fished for supper, a light one, and then sat around the campfire for a little while before we decided to turn in. We decided to take the same shifts we had last time.

"Hermione?" A voice called out. I blinked my eyes open and looked around, jumping when I saw George's face looming over mine.

"Good, you're up." He said with a big grin. "It's your watch." I nodded my head and pushed myself up. Fred was lying next to me, and George went to his other side. I crawled out of the tent flap and pushed myself up so that I was standing. I walked forward next to where our fire had been and wrapped my blanket around my shoulders more tightly. I sat down in the sand a stretched my legs out in front of me, gripping my wand in my hand as I looked up at the stars. They were still beautiful and still winter stars. It made me smile to look at them, it was like looking at a little piece of home. Even after everything that had happened they hadn't changed. It was like taking a little piece of home with us everywhere.

I sat in front of the tent, enjoying the cool ocean breeze that blew in from the water. I closed my eyes and let my hair fall down and blow in the gentle breeze. The smell of salt was everywhere and it made me excited. I had only been to the ocean a few times in my life, each time was really special to me, and I knew this one wouldn't be any different.

It was funny, we were about to be fighting one of the most dangerous magical creatures out there and I was not scared. I was having fun, it was crazy and messed up and just weird, but I was having the time of my life. I was happy, Harry wasn't having to fight Voldemort, there were no Death Eaters chasing us, no Ron to break my heart. Just the four of us camping in the middle of the beach as we rode across medieval England. Could life get any cooler?

The stars were really beautiful tonight. I could look at them forever, they were probably the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Hermione?" I jumped, my wand up and aimed as I turned towards Fred's voice.

"Godric, you scared me!" I gasped, lowering my wand. He was coming out of the tent and he looked distinctly sleepy. His hair was tousled and sticking up in all sorts of random directions while his clothes were slightly skewed. He was rubbing his eye with his fist and holding his blanket loosely in the other hand. "What do you want?" I asked more softly, a faint smile lifting my lips as I looked at his sleepy state.

"I thought I might keep you company." He said in a gruff, sleepy voice. He stepped forward and lowered himself beside me, wrapping his blankets around his shoulder as he did so.

"Thanks, it gets lonely out here."

"Honestly, I didn't want you to have a watch. I mean, we're pretty sure the wizard is looking for you we shouldn't leave you by yourself." He said simply, shrugging his shoulder as he stretched.

"That's a good point, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I know that." He said, flashing me a grin. "It can be fun to have me around though."

"It could be." I replied, grinning at him.

_A/N: I've posted a new poll so go check it out if you're bored. Enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a review, especially if you've favorited this story but haven't said anything, don't be shy :oD I love hearing from you guys_

_Also, __The Polls for the Twin Exchange March Challenge have officially opened, read the stories and vote for your favorite one! (You can get to the twin exchange by clicking on my profile and then the link on my page.) My story for the challenge was "A Hiking We Will Go." _


	23. Chapter 23: Under the Stars

_There they stand, the innumerable stars, shining in order like a living hymn, written in light. ~N.P. Willis_

We sat quietly for a moment, just looking at the waves lapping against the sand. We weren't sitting to close to each other, about 30 centimeters was separating the two of us. It was a beautiful night, and rather romantic. Almost like a date. We had been talking most of the time, and it had to have been at least an hour. I really, really, liked him, more than I had ever liked Ron. I looked over at him and just studied his face, he looked sleepy and I found myself feeling guilty.

"You don't have to stay up, you need your rest." I said tilting my head to the side.

"Nah, I'm fine. Can't really sleep anyway." He said, turning towards me with an easy smile.

"Why?" I asked, placing my arm on his hand, I didn't want anything to hurt him.

"I can't sleep because I still have nightmares."

"What about?" His eyes grew distant and he frowned, looking slightly haunted.

"The war mostly. About what happened when the wall fell on me." He sighed, closing his eyes and gripping his hand into a fist.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't really remember what happened. I just remember being alone. I can't even remember what the nightmares are about. I just wake up with my heart racing and an awful sense of fear." He frowned, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "I hadn't had any for a while, and then they sprouted up again."

"Did they start when you left the Burrow and reappeared here?" I asked

"No, they were going on at the Burrow. They stopped once we got here actually. They didn't happen for a long while, and then they started again last night."

"Really?" I mulled that over in my head but I couldn't figure out why that should be happening. "Has anything changed in the way you sleep other than the fact that we're here?"

"Yeah, I'm not alone." He said offhandedly. "Last night I was alone, that's what it must be."

"So, do you think that whatever your nightmares are about has to do with being alone?" I questioned, scooting closer and examining him. He laughed and grabbed my arm, pulling me back to his side and into a hug.

"I'm not having a nightmares right now, 'Mione." He laughed, pulling me closer and running his hand up and down my arm. I leaned into him, enjoying the warmth of his hand and the hardness of his chest.

"Excuse me for worrying about you." I said, pretending to sound snooty. He grinned and shook his head.

"Well, that wasn't what I was wanting to talk to you about anyway." He said grinning at me.

"Really?" I questioned, leaning into him more and scooting closer. "What were you wanting to talk about?" We'd talked about everything from Hogwarts to snacks.

"To be honest." He whispered, leaning towards me so that his face was barely above mine and his breath was ghosting against my skin. "I hadn't intended on talking at all." He finished, murmuring the last words in my ear, his lips barely touching the extremely sensitive skin there. I shivered against him and pressed still closer to him. He pulled back and looked down at me with a huge grin before leaning back down and claiming my lips with a kiss.

I broke the kiss after a moment, pushing away from him and pulling my wand out of my pocket. He looked at me with worried eyes, probably thinking I was going to hex him. Nothing of the sort.

I cast a supersensory charm over the beach, so that anything that got with in 100 meters or our camp site would set an alarm off and then laid my wand on the ground next to me before placing my hands flat against his chest. He smiled again and leaned back towards me, pressing a kiss to my lips again. His left hand was resting on my hip and his other hand was lost in my curls. I brought my hands up his chest before moving them to grip his back as he deepened the kiss. The hand on my hip ran up my side slowly, brushing against my breast and causing me to gasp and clutch him tighter.

Things got heated really quickly, and before I could quite figure out what was going on I was lying on the sand and Fred was on top of me, gripping the leg I had wrapped around his waist while I ran my hands up his chest. I was warm and my heart was pounding in my chest as he kissed me relentlessly. His hand moved up my leg, tracing my thigh and hip, then my stomach before skimming my chest. His hand settled on my cheek and then dove into my curls as his lips moved to my neck. I gasped at the feel and arched my body up into him, earning a moan from him. He moved down my neck before working his way back up to my ear. A pool of liquid heat rushed to my stomach and I moaned as he nipped my neck. My hands ran down his back, lightly scratching it with my nails, earning myself a moan from him. I continued to let my hands trail down until I reached his bottom, I hesitated for a moment and then I ran my hands over it, causing him to buck into me and make the liquid heat in my stomach flare.

His hands were still ghosting over my body and it was driving me crazy. I wanted more of him, but I didn't want to take this to the next step yet. Besides, I wasn't doing anything more here in the middle of the beach where anyone could walk up to us.

As though he was sensing my thoughts Fred pulled back and I found myself making a disappointed noise. He smiled softly at me, his bright blue eyes darker than normal. My breath caught in my throat and I found my heart beating even harder and a feeling I couldn't identify rose up in my chest. It was so intense that it almost hurt. He was breathing deeply and looking at my eyes with an unidentifiable emotion.

He pushed himself fully up and pulled me with him, pressing me to his chest as he pulled me into his lap. I leaned my head against him and fought the urge to kiss him again. He held me gently and rocked me softly to the beat of the waves. It was soothing and helped to calm my racing heart down.

My eyes drifted back up to the stars, the beautiful stars that lighted the night sky. One bright star sat on the horizon, and it brought back hundreds of memories from my childhood. A rhyme popped in my head and I found myself whispering the words aloud.

"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

"What was that?" Fred asked, lifting my chin so I was looking at his eyes.

"It's an old muggle nursery rhyme." I explained, looking at his eyes and the stars reflected in their blue depths. "You whisper the words and look at the brightest star and then make a wish."

"Neat," he said with a smile. "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you, it won't come true then." I said, "Why don't you make a wish?"

He nodded his head and then closed his eyes. He mouthed the words to the rhyme and then opened his eyes, looking at the bright stars like I had been.

"Now what?" He asked with a smile, bringing his eyes back down to mine.

"Now we wait and see if it comes true." I told him, nestling back into his chest with a faint yawn.

"It's officially my watch now." He said quietly, whispering the words against my hair. "You can go to sleep if you want. You stayed up with me, I don't mind you sleeping now."

"I don't want to leave you alone." I said, fighting the urge to yawn again. I was feeling extremely tired suddenly. Though we hadn't exactly been sleeping on a regular schedule.

"You won't be, I was kind of thinking you could sleep here." He said quietly, still whispering into my hair. I relaxed into him more and nuzzled my cheek against his chest.

"I rather like that idea." I said closing my eyes and letting myself fall asleep in his arms. I might never have predicted it, but I had completely fallen for Fred, and I didn't mind the last bit. For the first time in a really long time, I was happy in my relationship. That was something I had never been with Ron.

-oOOo-

"Hermione," a voice said, calling me from my sleep. I came out of my hazy state and realized I was no longer outside. I was still in Fred's arms, but I was in the tent. How had I gotten in here? I was frightened for a moment before I realized I was in Fred's arms.

"Hermione?" The voice called again, only now I realized it was Harry's.

"What?" I asked, blinking open my eyes and trying to clear them.

"We have to go, it's morning now." I nodded my head and sat up only to realize Fred was still asleep. His grip on me tightened and I found myself pulled closer to his chest.

"Umm, give us a minute." I said, smiling at him. Harry nodded his head with a grin and stepped out of the tent so that Fred and I were alone. George must have already left the tent before I woke up.

I rolled over in Fred's arms and managed to pull my arm free from his grasp. I lifted it up to his sleeping face and gently ran my hand along his jaw line before stretching up to place a kiss to his lips. He murmured something, and with his eyes still closed, he stretched up to reclaim my lips as I moved away. I grinned wickedly and moved to his throat, kissing him there while I ran my hands up and down his arms. His grip on me tightened and I found myself being pulled closer to his body as I worked my way back to his lips. He was awake now, and he was kissing me back with a sense of eagerness. His arms wrapped around me and held me tight, keeping me close to his warm body. My hands slipped under his tunic and I ran my hands up the bare skin of his hard stomach, tracing the hard planes I found and earning a moan from him.

I pulled away after a moment, remembering that I couldn't just stay in here and snog him, that we did actually have to leave.

"That is the only way to wake up." He said, looking up at me with a goofy grin.

"How did I get in here?" I asked as I sat back and pulled my shawl around my shoulders. Fred was pulling back on his robe. He looked over at me with a smirk before he answered.

"I carried you, of course. You're not that heavy. Well, you're rather a heavy sleeper but perfectly light to hold."

I laughed at that and stood up, offering him my hand. He took it and I helped pull him up before we both left the tent.

George had already saddled up his horse, and Harry was trying to, unsuccessfully. I shot a spell at the tent and it collapsed in on itself, folding up and turning into a small package that would easily fit into a saddlebag. I saddled up my own horse and dropped the tent in its bags. Fred and George had both saddled their horses, and Harry had finally gotten his done, so we were ready to ride out. I passed out some bread to each of them and then we climbed on our horses.

_A/N: If__ you've favorited this story but haven't said anything, don't be shy :oD I love hearing from you guys!_

_Also, __The Polls for the Twin Exchange March Challenge have officially opened, read the stories and vote for your favorite one! (You can get to the twin exchange by clicking on my profile and then the link on my page.) My story for the challenge was "A Hiking We Will Go." _


	24. Chapter 24: Still Riding

_We're having fun beyond my wildest expectation. – O Children by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds_

Before I knew it we had been riding for four hours, and I was getting extremely hungry.

"Do you guys want to get something to eat?" I asked as we let our horses get a drink. Everyone nodded their heads, looking thoroughly famished.

"Okay, I saw a village about 300 meters out. Harry, you can come with me and we'll buy some food. Fred, George, could you set up a quick camp? We might need a fire." Harry stepped over to my side as Fred and George nodded their heads.

I turned around and stepped into the woods that would lead to the village, Harry right behind me.

"So, what are we going to do once we reach the island?" Harry asked, sounding like he was trying to make conversation. I grinned at him over my shoulder, ducking under a branch.

"Why? You scared of a little quintaped?" I questioned, holding the branch back for him. He ducked under it and stuck his tongue out at me, making me laugh. I'd never seen him stick his tongue out at me before.

"No, I just assumed you had a plan, you always seem to have a plan."

"I do, but I'm open to any suggestions." I conceded, ducking under a branch he was holding up for me.

"So you and Fred, huh?" He asked once I had gotten under the branch. I nodded my head, giving him a big smile.

"Yeah, I'm actually really excited about it."

"I'm not all that surprised honestly. I never thought you and Ron were all that right for each other. Oddly enough I can see you and Fred together; at least you two aren't always fighting."

"Ron and I did have some ringers, didn't we?" I asked, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Uh-huh. Other than when you would get on to him for his pranks, I don't think I've ever seen you and Fred fight though." He took a breath and gave me a look out of the corner of his eye, one he always gave me when he was worried I wasn't going to like whatever it was he was going to say. "I'm not really sure how to say this…" he started trailing off and frowning.

"Just say it." I said, trying not to sigh. I didn't know what he was going to say, but I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Do you really like Fred?" He asked quietly. "I mean, you're one of my best mates, and I love you like a sister, but Fred's my friend too. I don't want you going out with him just for a rebound or to make Ron jealous." He stopped walking and I did too, frowning at him as he spoke. I had been worried about that to if I was honest with myself. That's why I had fought liking him for so long.

Truth be told though, I wasn't rebounding on him. I was genuinely crazy about the silly prankster.

"Please don't be mad at me." He said fearfully, turning towards me. I gave myself a mental smile and placed my hand on his arm.

"I'm not mad at you. You don't have to worry though, I really do like him. More than I ever liked Ron."

"Good," he said with a smile, turning back and stepping deeper into the woods. "Now I just have to have a talk to him about what he's doing with you when you're supposed to be keeping watch." A blush lit my cheeks and I ran after him, spluttering in shock.

"What? You know what we were doing?" He flashed a grin at me from over his shoulder, his green eyes sparkling with mirth.

"We both did, you forgot the silencing charms."

"We didn't do anything!" I exclaimed, still blushing awfully. "Just kissed."

"Rather noisy kissing." He said with a smirk. I smacked him on the arm and passed him, fighting the blush that insisted on rising in my cheeks. We had only kissed, granted, it had been rather intense kissing, but just kissing none the less.

-oOOo-

We got some food from the village, making sure we had enough for a couple of days before returning to Fred and George. We climbed back onto our horses and once again found ourselves riding. Fred used the same spell he had used earlier and we spoke while riding.

Night fell rather quickly and we set up camp again. A fire was lit and we took out more bread and cheese, and some dried meat. I heat everything up and charmed the food so that it would taste better.

I handed the plates of food out to three very grateful wizards and then sat next to Fred before digging into the meal. It was quite good if I said so myself. I was getting good at charming unappealing food, probably because of all the practice I had gotten during the hunt. At least this time we weren't starving half to death. We also didn't have Ron complaining every other second, or the problem of the Horcrux making all of us grumpier.

A lot had changed for me that year. I'd really been forced to grow up, more than I'd thought I would have to. I'd had to leave everything behind and trust a plan that a man I barely knew had made. We'd lost friends and had to go nearly a year without having any news on what was going on. We'd had no idea how everyone was doing, and it had honestly damaged us.

I was quieter than I had been, and I had a harder time trusting people on account of it. I was always scared they'd betray me, like Ron had, or that I'd lose them. Fred was the first person I'd really let in, I mean, besides Harry. Even Ron hadn't known as much about me as Fred did now. The oaf had been one of my best friends for seven years and probably couldn't tell you what my favorite color was. Fred could, and he could tell you a lot more. What's more, he hadn't just learned it in the three weeks we had been here. He'd known a lot about me before hand. I'd surprised myself with just how much I knew about him as well. I'd paid more attention to him in school than I had realized. Not that it was really shocking, he was attractive and funny, and nice.

And I think I was falling in love with him. The thought scared me a little, I wasn't sure why. It was probably because I'd never made myself that vulnerable to someone else before. I was smitten with him, and I really, really, did not like the idea of him feeling differently. I was losing my heart to him, and it killed me to think he didn't feel the same way. What if he only was interested in me because I was the only girl he knew? He hadn't started showing an interest until we had been here for a while.

No, I wasn't going to think like that. Fred wasn't cruel enough to dump me like that whenever we returned to our own time.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, Hermione." Fred said, bumping my arm with his gently. I smiled at him, though it wasn't completely natural.

"Just thinking." I said, taking another bite of my bread.

"Probably scheming up some plan on how to take care of the Quintaped's." George said, grinning over at me.

Yipes! I didn't have any idea, I hadn't thought about it at all!

"Yeah, have you guys got any ideas?" I asked, nudging my meat around my plate.

"Not really, I'm thinking we'll just have to wing it honestly." Fred said, chewing on a piece of cheese.

"Yeah, I think we should make it unplotable after we're done too." Harry said thoughtfully, stabbing a piece of meat.

"That's a good idea, we don't know when it was done, but who knows, it might have been us. " George said good naturedly, finishing off his bread.

"You know what I just realized." Fred said suddenly, setting his empty plate to the side.

"What?" I asked at the same time as George.

"It's new years day, we missed new years eve."

"Well, not really, we all stayed up past midnight." Harry said, looking surprised as he did the math.

"I guess that can count, still, I feel like I've been jipped."

"If you're felling jipped it should be over the fact that we missed Christmas." George said with a frown.

"That's right!" Fred exclaimed. "That's the second time! I don't know about you guys but we didn't celebrate it last year."

"Yeah, we didn't get a chance to celebrate either." I said, feeling annoyed that I had let Christmas pass. I should have realized what day it was, I should have done something for them.

"Well that just means that we'll have to do something extra big next year." Harry said simply.

"Yeah, the four of us will get together and have a big party, and a huge tree." Fred said excitedly.

"Awesome." I said with a real smile. At least I knew for a fact that he still was going to be my friend. Even if our relationship wouldn't work out he'd still be part of my life.

We stayed up a while longer, talking and laughing. It was a lot of fun.

We switched things up and I took the first watch, and Fred volunteered to take the second. He didn't head into the tent with George and Harry though.

"Mind if I keep you company again?" I shook my head, a huge grin lifting my lips as I looked up at him from my spot by the dying fire.

"I'd love your company, Fred." I said, waving my wand at the surrounding area and casting the same charms I had cast last night. He plopped down next to me, stretching his legs out in front of himself while I wrapped my arms around my legs and laid my head against them.

"I can't believe we missed new years." He said, looking at the ocean with a slight frown.

"Sorry about that, what were you wanting to do for it?" I asked softly, staring at his face in the moonlight. He was extremely handsome, although I was probably a little biased.

"Nothing really, just annoyed I missed it. We don't really do anything specific for it usually, What about you? Any traditions?"

I looked out at the ocean and let myself get lost in my memories as I answered him. "Yeah, we have one. My dad always put on a record of really awful classical music and dances with mum. After he does a few dances with her he'll switch it to a record of some of my favorite songs and dance with me." I frowned at the end as I remember our last meeting. I hated that my visit had ended on a sour note. I loved the two of them too much to let something like that stand, but now it wasn't looking like I was going to have much of a chance to fix it.

"What all happened when you went to see them?" He asked softly, turning his eyes from the beach to look at me. I stared at him for a moment, debating whether or not to tell him. I looked into his eyes and found myself sharing the story with him, filling him in on every detail and finding a profound relief in the comfort of his hand on my arm. He pulled me into a hug and held me tight when I finished, letting me cry on his shirt without a single complaint. He just rocked me gently and whispered comforting words to me as I held onto him.

My tears dried after a moment and I just relaxed into his arms, calming down and feeling loads better.

"Come on," he said, pulling me up.

"What?" I asked, standing up and taking the hand he offered. He placed a hand on my hip and pulled me closer to him and gently began to dance to a tune he started to hum.

"Since you didn't get your new year's dance, I'm going to give you one." He answered, swaying to his tune in a dance that didn't match at all. I giggled despite myself and leaned into his hold, enjoying the silly dance and the comfort of his arms.

_A/N: If__ you've favorited this story but haven't said anything, don't be shy :oD I love hearing from you guys! Thanks so much for taking the time to do it. _


	25. Chapter 25: Directions Please?

_What is it with men and asking for directions? –Dori, Finding Nemo_

I woke up the next morning almost the exact same way I had the prior morning.

"Hermione." Harry called, I groaned and opened my eyes to see George's face looming over me. I jumped and squished into Fred.

George leaned back and turned towards the tent entrance. "She's up!" He yelled out the tent. I jumped again and he turned back towards me as Fred sat up.

"What are you yelling about?" Fred asked, sitting up and frowning at his twin.

"Oops, did I wake you?" He asked, not looking even slightly sorry. "Sorry about that then."

"Oh shut it you big oaf." Fred said, sitting up and shoving his twin on the arm. George laughed and ducked out of the tent. I turned to Fred, smiling as I snuggled into his arms.

"Think they'd notice if we didn't come out?" I asked sleepily, he was remarkably warm.

"Probably, the real question is whether or not we care." He replied. I grinned and snuggled in closer, nuzzling my cheek against his chest before pulling back and sitting up.

"Okay, come on. The sooner we get started the sooner we can get back to the castle."

"And Arthur." He mumbled extremely quietly, a frown forming on his face.

"What?" I asked, standing and looking back at him. I must have miss heard him, he couldn't have said that.

"Nothing." He said quickly, standing next to me and dusting off his tunic and breeches. "Come on, we don't want to keep the others waiting." He stepped out of the tent without another glance back. I stood frozen for a moment, my mind racing as I thought of what he had just said. I know he had said Arthur's name, but what had he meant by it? Did he think I was interested in Arthur? He couldn't have been more wrong, I wasn't interested in anyone other than him. I was rather taken with him to be honest. I'd have to figure out some way to put that fear to rest. Arthur wasn't interested in me, he was just being nice.

I gave myself a mental shake and stepped out of the tent with my wand drawn. I waved it at the tent and caused it to once again fold in on itself. I grabbed the folded packet and shoved it into my saddle bag before turning to look at the others. George and Fred were already on their horses and Harry was climbing onto his. He was getting much better, but he still wasn't great. At least he could climb on the horse without assistance now.

"Okay, we're getting near to the island we may have to stop by a village and see just where it is."

"You don't know?" Harry asked, sounding shocked.

"Did I not mention that the island was unplottable?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at Harry.

"Yeah, but I thought you'd know anyway."

"How? You can't remember it if you can't plot it. It's like a fidelius charm, you can't find it or remember it. I couldn't find any more information on it while I was at the castle. I know the general location, but that's not very good for apparating, I'm likely to take us to the middle of the ocean. It'll be much safer to stop and ask for directions." A grin quirked my lips as I finished. How funny was that, he was being such a guy, God forbid that we might have to ask for help. Why couldn't guys just ask for directions? It saved time and effort, and it wasn't like it made you look dumb. I actually felt it made a person look smarter. It showed you were woman enough to admit you didn't know where something was, and you were taking the initiative to correct that problem.

"No other way?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Oh really," I said, nudging my horse forward. "I'll be the one asking for the directions, me, Fred or George. Sorry, but you're terrible at the accent. You might want to pretend to be a mute." Fred and George laughed while Harry glared at me.

"Come on," he said sulkily. "We'll be late if we don't get a move on." I grinned at him and then turned towards Fred, winking at him before Fea started to gallop after Harry's horse. I had passed him a moment later and we were on our way towards the quintapeds. I loved riding, it was something I was going to try and keep doing in my own time, but I was not looking forward to this ride. We were going to be reaching the island by tonight and I still wasn't sure how to fight the monsters. I was beginning to fear that I was going to have to follow the twins advice. We were all going to just have to wing it.

I hated winging it, I thrived on routine, on plans. I was not good at winging it.

We rode for two hours before we came to any sign of a village. We slowed down when we saw it, and then climbed off the horses. Fred, George, and I left the horses with Harry.

"Okay, so, I haven't actually tried talking in Scottish, I may need you guys to take the lead." I said, stepping in between Fred and George. They both looked down at me with equally excited grins.

"Sure." They said together.

"There are some villagers over there, " I said, pointing towards a group of people standing on the outskirts of a house.

"We'll talk to them, it would look strange for the one woman in the group to be speaking." George said, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. He probably thought I was going to hex him just for saying that. If this had been our actual time, I would have. He had a very valid point for this time though. It would look strange if I spoke, women were supposed to be quiet and reserved, seen but not heard. We were little more than slaves.

I nodded my head in agreement and slowed down so that I was half a step behind them, keeping my eyes downcast so that I wouldn't look to forward or bold. I now look, and felt, humble. We reached the villagers, who looked up at us as we neared with a definite frown. Why didn't anyone ever look happy to see us? Were visitors that unwelcome in the Middle Ages, or were we just that unpopular?

"Greetings," Fred said with his scottish brogue, raising his hands in the welcoming gesture that our prior village had used. I hope these villagers used something somewhat similar. "Ma friends and I are traveling tae the island o Drear, only we hiv lost our wey."

I stared at the villagers as he spoke, repressing the urge to watch Fred. I really like that accent, more than I honestly cared to admit. I would be sad when we returned, he wouldn't have any reason to use it. Maybe I could think of something to persuade him to continue it...

"The island o Drear?" A brown haired man asked with a fierce frown. He eyed us with distrust, his eyes studying our very red hair before settling on me. I lowered my eyes to the ground again, uncomfortable beneath his hard gaze. "Tha island is no place for a lass. Are yea sure tha 's where yea are headed?"

"Aye, as sure as I can be." Fred replied, stepping minutely closer to me. George also stepped closer, but I was more aware of Fred because I noticed his wand hand twitched closer to the pocket he had his wand hidden in. I tensed up my own self and brought my hand closer to my own hidden wand. I didn't know what had alerted, or alarmed, Fred, but I wasn't waiting to find out. I was going to be prepared for whatever it was.

"Weill, I cannae help yea." He said simply, glaring at Fred before looking at me again.

"Are yea sure?" George asked with a frown, his own hand twitching towards his wand. Godric, what was worrying them and how was I missing it?

"Yea, I cannae tell ya where to go." He stepped away with a frown.

"Well he was pleasant." George mumbled, watching the mans retreating back with a disapproving frown.

"Did you notice the way he was staring at Hermione?" Fred asked, laying a light arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah, what was that about?" George questioned, moving nearer Fred. I watched the two of them talk with a small frown. I felt like I was missing something, a key piece to a puzzle. What had they noticed that made them so uneasy?

"It was like he..." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and shook his head, letting the rest of his sentence just hang there unfinished.

"Come on, there's a person over there we can ask." George said, stepping past Fred and towards a tall red-headed man.

"Sir!" He called, stopping the man. He was carrying a basket of food and looked like he was quite busy. He turned towards us with a frown similar to the other man we had just spoken to. Did no one here know how to simply smile? Did we look that threatening? "Can we ask yea for some directions?" George continued, stopping in front of the man. I stopped behind him and Fred stepped up next to him. The man looked from Fred to George, and smiled slightly, until he saw me. His smile promptly dropped and a fierce scowl took it's place. He started muttering a string of something, it sounded like gaelic, or some language like it, and then stormed off.

"The nerve." I breathed out angrily. What was with everyone? We only wanted a few directions, it wasn't like we were trying to stay!

"I pretty sure we just got told to shove our wands where the sun don't shine." Fred said, watching the man's retreating back with a distinct air of disbelieve. I felt the same as him.

"Why do they keep staring at you, 'Mione?" George asked, turning towards me with a questioning frown.

"How should I know?" I questioned, my hands raising to my hips in disbelief. I didn't look strange, I wasn't standing out, I was keeping my eyes lowered and humbled. There was absolutely no reason for this man to be staring at me. I was blending in perfectly. My hair was even a slightly darker shade than theirs, so it matched me better. I looked like a naturally red-headed Scott.

"Maybe they don't like women." Fred mumbled, looking at me with an upraised eyebrow. "I really don't get it, you look really hot. Any hot blooded man would be looking at you, but not with that fierce of a glare." I flushed at his words, thrilled that he thought I looked nice, but embarrassed that the man was glaring at me. I felt like I'd done something wrong, which was just silly. Still, it was how I felt and I couldn't fix it. at least not since I didn't know what I had done wrong to start with. Was it because I was a girl? It was silly and stupid, but that's what it felt like to me.

"Why don't you go ask someone for directions without me?" I asked, dropping my hands from my hips and taking a small step back. "Maybe they'll talk to you if they don't know I'm with you."

"I don't know if I like the idea of leaving you by yourself." Fred said with a frown. I gave him a small smile and shook my head. It was sweet of him to worry, but completely unnecessary.

"I'll be fine." I said softly, staring at him.

"It's not like she'll be by herself anyway. We're just going to be over there. She can stand right here and we'll be able to keep an eye on her." George said practically. He walked over to Fred and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, it'll only take a minute."

"Okay." Fred said begrudgingly. He gave me one last look over his shoulder, and I did my best to give him a big smile, before he left. I watched them walk away feeling slightly uneasy. I couldn't figure out why though, it almost felt like someone was watching me. I let my eyes scan the village and I found the source of my unease. Both of the villagers we had talked to earlier were staring at me, frowns on there faces as they pointed me out to some other men.

Godric, what was going on?


	26. Chapter 26: The Island of Drear

_What we have here is a failure to communicate. –Cool Hand Luke_

I stood perfectly still, trying to figure out what to do as more villagers joined the others. They were starting to form a group, and they didn't look happy. Not to mention the fact that they were still pointing and gesturing towards me. Fred and George hadn't noticed yet either. I was getting worried, very worried.

I took a breath and decided to react the way I wanted to. I kept my arms limp at my side and raised my head, looking at them straight in the eyes. If they were going to point and stare, then I was going to make sure they knew that I was aware of how rude they were being.

Fred and George nodded their heads at whatever the man they were talking to was saying and smiled at him before turning and heading back towards me. I found myself tensing up unthinkingly as they neared. The group of people that were talking about me had stopped pointing, they were now walking towards us.

I noticed, for the first time, that they all had something in their hands, whether it was a rake or hoe, they all had some sort of farm equipment. In other words, they were _all_ armed, and headed towards us.

"Fred," I called, trying to get them to speed up without alerting the others to the fact that I realized they were getting nearer. "George."

They looked at me with wider eyes, cocking their heads to the side to let me know they didn't get what I was asking. I swallowed and gave my head a quick jerk to the right, the direction that the men were at. Fred glanced over his shoulder before turning back towards me with very wide, worried eyes. The men were about a hundred meters from us now. Fred and George rushed towards me, each stepping to either side of me. Fred gripped my hand in his and I gladly took it, preparing myself to draw my wand at a moment's notice.

The closest man yelled something out in gaelic, and I had no idea what the words were, but the message was quite clear. We, or I at least, were no longer welcome here.

"Guys, I think we're about to be in trouble here." George mumbled, reaching for his back pocket as the villagers began to run towards us.

"Do you not speak gaelic?" I asked, stepping backwards and reaching into my sleeve for my wand.

"No, missed that class." They said together.

"Yea are nae welcome here. Tae witch is a murderer!" What? I was a murderer? I'd never even seen these people before! I wasn't from this bloody time, I hadn't done anything!

"What are they talking about, 'Mione?" Fred asked as he withdrew his wand. I pulled my own out and cast a shield charm in front of us.

"I think it's time to make an exit." George called out over the roar of the now charging crowd. They were bouncing off my shield charm, but it was about to buckle under the sheer weight of the people charging it.

"Yea, come on!" Fred called as I began to tremble from the strain of keeping the shield charm up. Fred grabbed my arm and pulled me away as George ran ahead of us, clearing the way.

"After em!" Someone yelled behind us. I sped up and grabbed George's arm, maintain my hold on my wand while I did so. I twisted into the air and focused on the spot I had left Harry. We reappeared a moment later, right next to a sitting Harry.

"What happened?" He asked, hopping up and staring at us with wide eyes. Fred and George were both still standing still with their wands raised and aimed at Harry. They blinked and then lowered their wands, looking distinctly of kilter.

"I'm not really sure." I said, letting go of them and dusting my dress off. "

"You look like you were in a fight!" Harry said, stepping towards us.

"It wasn't a fight so much as a riot." I said with a frown.

"A riot?" Harry yelped. He'd reached me by now and grabbed me in his arms, giving me a once over before turning and glaring at the twins. "How could you let her get in a riot? You're supposed to be keeping her safe!"

"Okay," Fred said, holding up his hand defensively. "Two things, first, it wasn't a riot so much as a difference of opinions with a risk of injuries. Two, we didn't 'let' her get in a riot."

"Stop it! Harry, we were just trying to get directions. They started accusing me of being a murderer and attacked us. We got out of there and reappeared here. Nothing happened, we didn't get hurt, and they got the directions."

I took a calming breath and gave Harry a hug, he still hadn't let go of my arms. "I'm really alright, Harry." I stepped back from him and turned towards Fred. He was looking at me with wide, equally worried eyes. I stepped towards him and into his hug, he seemed tense suddenly. Had that 'riot' worried him too? He wrapped his arms around me in a strong hug and I leaned into it, taking a deep breath and breathing in his scent. It was an intoxicating woodsy scent with just a scent of cinnamon. It was becoming my absolute favorite smell. He'd already claimed my favorite color. (His eyes if I were to be honest, that was my favorite color.)

"Thanks for coming to try and protect me." I looked over and stared at George too. "Thanks both of you." I didn't need them to protect me, but they knew that. Everyone here knew I didn't need any help to defend myself. Still, it was nice to know that someone was there to pick up the slack if I did need help.

"Plus," I said, turning around to face Harry. Fred still had his arms on my shoulders and I liked the feel of them. "We do now have the directions." Harry's eyes widened and he looked surprised.

"Oh, you got them?"

"Didn't we already say that?" George asked from behind us. I'd forgotten he was there.

"Yea, seems like there's an echo in here." Fred quipped, flashing a grin at his twin.

"Come on," I said, grinning at the twins before turning back to Harry. "Let's eat some lunch and then follow the directions. I don't know about you two," I continued, turning back to the twins with an easy smile, "But running for my life has me famished."

"Ditto." They said together with a big grin. Harry moved behind me, probably unpacking our lunch and George stepped over to help him. I stayed by Fred and wrapped my arms around his waist before leaning my head against his chest. He lowered his head and rested it against the top of my head, nuzzling his cheek against my wild curls. I sighed happily and closed my eyes, allowing myself to enjoy the moment. It wouldn't last long, and it would be a while until I could get another alone with him. I was looking forward to my night watches because of that, it was the only time I really got to spend alone with him. Sad that I had to get up at one to get any alone time. Poor Fred wasn't getting any sleep at night.

"Food's ready." George called over, his voice bemused. I sighed and opened my eyes, letting my arms drop from Fred's body. I made to turn around but I was stopped by his hands on my shoulders. He pulled me back to his chest and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips, his hand moving to gently finger my hair as he held me tightly. I pressed up into him, enjoying the kiss for a blissful moment.

He let his arms drop and grabbed my hand in his, breaking the kiss before turning towards the others. They were pointedly looking away. Harry was frowning but George was grinning mischievously.

We ate a quick lunch and then set out riding once again. Fred and George led the way this time, and I stayed in the back with Harry. He was getting much better at riding now, he didn't look near as scared or uncomfortable as he had. His form wasn't bad either, though it wasn't really surprising. We had been riding for nearly three solid days non stop. He'd ridden his first horse when we went to Camelot, but you would never guess that now. He wasn't as smooth as Fred, George, or myself, but he was getting to be an accomplished rider.

Fred and George slowed down before coming to a complete stop near the ocean. They dismounted their horses and I did the same. Harry climbed off his horse last and stepped towards the twins with me.

"Is this it?" I asked, looking out at the water. I couldn't see and island and there wasn't anything extremely distinguishing about this bit of land other than a rock that was sitting about five meters from us.

"Yep, according to our Scott, the Island of Drear is about a thousand meters that way." George answered, pointing towards the ocean directly in front of us.

"So how do we want to get there?" Harry asked, frowning at the innocent looking water. He didn't care for swimming too much, I think it was because of the lake task in fourth year. He'd been mistrusting of water ever since. He always found it odd that I didn't mind water, I had been frozen and left down there after all. I didn't remember any of it though, so why let that bother me?

"I think we could just apparate." Fred said, staring at the water thoughtfully.

"My thoughts as well. We should just be able to apparate to a spot a thousand meters away-" I got cut off by a slightly panicky Harry before I could finish.

"But what if we miss the island?"

"Than we'll just apparate to the island." George said casually, pulling his pack from the horse.

"Yeah, it's not hard to apparate in water." I said in a calming tone. Harry nodded his head stiffly and grabbed his pack off his horse as well. I turned towards my horse and grabbed my pack, rubbing her noise as I did. I didn't want to send her away, but it was too dangerous to take her with us to the island, and we were going to apparate back to the castle.

"Everyone ready?" I asked, slinging the pack over my back and turning towards the others. They all nodded their heads, tying their own packs around their backs. I nodded my head determinedly and pulled my wand from my sleeve. I cast the spell that would return the horses and then stepped towards Fred. We were alone on the beach now, ready to go to the island.

Fred and Harry both grabbed my hand, and George grabbed theirs, completing the circle. I closed my eyes and twisted into the air, concentrating on where we needed to go. A moment later I let out a hiss as my body landed in the frigid water of the ocean. Harry's grip on my hand slackened, and I tightened it nervously as I opened my eyes. Fred, George, and Harry surfaced around me as the water lapped around me. I couldn't see any island where I was so I tried to twist, but I couldn't.

"I see it, hold on!" Fred yelled, I nodded my head and he twisted. I felt the awful crushing sense of apparition, and then I was on the sandy ground of a beach.

I opened my eyes and dropped the others hands, dropping my wand out of my pocket and into my open hand. I aimed it at the beach and did a quick look around. I didn't see anything on the beach. A forest stretched out in front of us, covering the entire center of the island.

That's where our task a waited us. We had made it to the Island of Drear.


	27. Chapter 27: Monsters

_"Any monsters under my bed tonight?" _

_"Nope." "No." "Uh-Uh." _

_"Well there *better* not be, I'd hate to have to torch one with my flamethrower!" _

_"You have a flamethrower?" - Calvin, The Monsters Under His Bed & Hobbes_

"Lovely." George said in a sarcastic tone as he looked around the beach with distaste.

"We simply must remember where this is when we return to our own time. This would be a lovely spot for a beach house." Fred said, still holding his wand up. Everyone else had theirs out as well, we'd all learned the hard way never to relax our guards.

"So, guess they're all hiding in the forest." Harry said dismally, taking a step forward so that he was in front of us all."What's our plan of attack?" He asked, never raising his voice. He asked us over his shoulder, making sure not to turn his back on whatever was hiding in the ominous looking woods.

"I think we're going to just have to wing it." I admitted. Harry turned towards me in surprise, his eyes wide and shocked. I quickly continued before he could say anything. "I don't know any specific spells to kill them, and I don't have enough information to know how to catch them. The only idea I have probably won't work, but I'm going to try it anyway." I took a breath and raised my wand, flicking it through the air as I spoke the spell to reveal any human prescience. In theory, since the quintapeds were transfigured humans, they should show up with the spell. However, since theory and reality often acted very, very differently, I wasn't expecting it to actually work.

Three hazy spots of red, glowing, light appeared at the edge of the woods and my mouth dropped open in surprise before it quickly closed in alarm. Not only had it worked, but it had just revealed the location of three very dangerous, very deadly, monsters as being extremely close to us.

"Is that them?" Harry asked as Fred and George pointed their wands at the lights.

"I believe so." I whispered back, fighting a shiver as the lights grew closer, they would be out of the woods in a moment. "We only need to bring down one. The minute we have one we apparate back to to the castle, okay?"

"Right." Harry mumbled as Fred and George nodded.

"Remember, stay together. However, if you lose sight of the group, apparate back to the castle. We can't risk one of us getting stuck here because we lost the others. Squeeze this gold piece when one is dead. That way if we do get separated we will all know it's safe to return home." I said, handing them each one of my last fake galleon's. They each took one and slipped into their pockets. "Make sure and stay in at least a group of two. Harry's my partner." I said, stepping right next to Harry. I would have taken Fred in a heartbeat, but I knew Harry's fighting style better, and I could read him without any effort. Probably because of all the fight the two of us had been in together. It wasn't really any surprise that we were good together. Also, I knew that Fred and George would fight better together than they would with either of us, they didn't even have to look at each other to know what the other was going to do.

We all stepped forward at the same time, determined and ready. I had my wand extended out in front of me, dozens of spells and scenarios flashing through my head as I walked towards the glowing lights. I hated fighting monsters or people without any idea as to what they fought like, but it simply couldn't be helped. The only thing I really knew about them was what they looked like, that brought me a small comfort.

It shouldn't have. The very moment I had the thought the first of the glowing lights emerged from the woods. I had thought the light was larger than the actual creature, but I was extremely wrong, it was smaller than the giant creature. They were at least as tall as Aragog had been, and I had ever only seen his dead body. Their five, giant, clubbed, feet, were covered in a coarse hair and made a terrible crash each time they hit the ground, similar to the sound of thunder. Their eyes were solid black, beady, and piercing-evil as a monster with the intelligence of a human in their emotionless depths. Their mouths were huge, wide enough to swallow my entire head with one bite, and had rows of sharp, white, fangs.

Looking at the terrible creatures I completely understood why they were a level five dangerous animal. Why these giant club footed creatures were considered as dangerous as Basilisks, Acromantula, Dragons, and even Chimera's. Nothing could be scarier than this creature, and that was saying a lot, I had met almost all of those creatures before.

The others seemed to have frozen beside me as the huge creature stepped out of the forest, followed closely by two others. I took a breath and threw out the first spell I could think of, the spell that was a fighters first instinct.

"STUPIFY!" I yelled, hurling the stunner at his giant leg. He let out a screech of pain, and then charged towards me, his legs moving faster than any other creatures I had ever seen. The movement managed to unfreeze the boys, and they started yelling out spells at the other two monsters. I shot another stunner at the one charging us, hitting the same leg. He let out another howl of pain, and then he was on us. We lunged to the side, Harry and I to the left, and Fred and George to the right. The quintaped spun around and started towards me again, murder in his black eyes.

"Impedimenta!" I screeched, stepping to the side, out of his way as he charged past. The spell had no more of an affect than my other two had. I shot three more spells, a bombardo, a freezing spell, and a petrifying one. Not one had any effect, I was about to get desperate.

"Conjunctiva!" I screamed, aiming the spell for his eyes. He let out a howl of pain unlike any I had heard up to that point, and reeled to a stop before stumbling, like a spider when you injure it.

"Use conjunctiva!" I shouted out, letting the others know that I had found something to injure the creatures. I heard the spells shouted out a moment later as I tried another curse, one I had never before used. I let a cold determination fill me and focused fully on the reason I needed this creature to die, pushing all caring, kind, thoughts from my mind.

"Avada Kadvra." I said clearly, biting the words out with a determined feeling of hatred. Green light emitted from my wand, hitting the stumbling creature square in the chest. He fell to the ground, his head crashing against it with a dull, hollow thud. His eyes grew blank, the faint glow of life fading from them as his legs drew in towards his body, similar to a spider when dead. I let out a shocked breath, tears falling from my eyes as I aimed my wand at the fallen creature. It certainly looked dead, but I wasn't taking any chances.

I couldn't believe I had just used that spell. I had just used the very spell that had killed countless of my friends, the spell I had thought more evil than any others. The same spell Voldemort used. I felt more tears fall down my face and I pushed them away forcefully. I would not let myself break down here, not while the others were still in danger.

I reached into my pocket and clutched the fake galleon tightly. It grew warm in my hand and began to flash, letting me know it was alerting the others. They were still fighting beside me, and they began to slowly move towards me as I grabbed a hold of the giant leg.

"Apparate home!" I called out, and then I twisted into the air, focusing on the front of the beautiful castle of Camelot. I reappeared a moment later, out of breath and worried. I'd arrived at the right spot, but a quick look around showed me to be the only one here. I bit my lip nervously, holding onto the dead creature tightly, worry making me light headed.

Three cracks sounded simultaneously as Fred, Harry, and George appeared in front of me. They were bruised, sweaty, and looked thoroughly worn out, but they were very much alive. Thank Merl-Godric, they were all okay.

"Those things are extremely resilient." Fred said, glancing at the dead creature before looking back at me. "What'd you bring it down with? Good idea with conjunctiva by the way."

"I used the AK." I said quietly, it was what we had come to refer to it as during the war.

"Brilliant." Harry said, straightening up from where he had bent over trying to regain his breath. He pushed his glasses up from where they had slipped down and smiled. "Well, let's get this thing back to Arthur. Once we do I think we should all send some sort of spell out just for the heck of it."

"Yeah, if that's what it takes to become a certified magician then we should do magic at every chance." George said with a scowl. Fred grinned at his twin and nodded.

"Lady Hermione!" Sir Ector yelped, appearing from the castle gate. I nodded my head at him and curtsied as he approached. "Sir, Harry, Frederick, and Gideon, you have all arrived back!" He sounded extremely shocked.

"Yes we have." Harry said, stepping forward with a frown. "Were we not expected to?"

"Not so soon at least." Sir Ector said quickly, probably realizing he had just erred. "Come, let me escort you back to his Majesty. King Arthur has requested to meet with you the moment you returned." I nodded my head, stepping forward and letting go of the dead quintaped. I reached Fred and had to stop myself from taking his hand, I forgot we were back in Camelot now, all 'signs of affection' would have to stop now. At least until night when he could sneak into my room under the cover of a disillusionment charm.

We followed Sir Ector into the castle and down its twisted hallways until we stood in front of the massive doors that led to Arthur's court. We entered behind Sir Ector and saw King Arthur sitting on his throne at the end of the hall. He rose when we stepped into the room and gave us a giant grin. You would have never known that he had sent us on a quest that could have very easily have killed us.

"You're back!" He exclaimed jovially. "You did it! You all must be brilliant spell casters!" He continued, stepping down the steps to see us more clearly. Merlin was standing by his side, grinning equally as large as Arthur was. He had a knowing glint in his eyes at Arthur's words.

"They are indeed, Arthur." He said simply,

"Come, come, tell me of your adventure." He said, gesturing us forward with a big smile. We stepped up to him as he waved Sir Ector over. "Go add four extra setting to my table, tonight these brave knights, and the fair lady, shall dine with me." My mouth threatened to drop open but I managed to keep my mouth shut, though I'm sure my eyes widened comically.

We began talking, telling the basics of our journey while Sir Ector ran off to fix the table. We had reached the point where we went to the island when I realized I was still wearing a ragged brown dress. I couldn't eat at Arthur's table in this, Godric, I couldn't believe I had even let me seen him in this.

"If Milord will excuse me, I wish to freshen myself up before dinner. It has been a long and taxing journey and I should like to make my appearance more appropriate." I said, turning towards Arthur with a smile. His eyes widened slightly and he nodded his head.

"Of course, Lady Hermione, feel free to freshen up, though I must stay, you look beautiful in anything." His cheeks turned faintly pink, and I felt my own grow embarrassingly warm at his compliment. I bowed to him again and stepped back, risking a glance at Fred. He was frowning at Arthur, but managed to mask it quickly. I headed back to my room and changed my outfit.

_A/N: Okay everyone, I'll explain what happened with Hermione and the villagers later, don't worry, all your questions will be answered!_


	28. Chapter 28: Confessions

_"There are certain people who come into your life, and leave a mark... Their place in you hear is tender; a bruise of longing, a pulse of unfinished business. Just hearing their names pushes and pulls at you in a hundred ways, and when you try to define those hundred ways, describe them even to yourself, words are useless."- Sweethearts_

I closed the door behind me and put up a locking spell I had been using to make sure no one could get into my room. I put on the long stockings that women were required to wear and then pulled on the long chemise like dress. Finally I pulled on the actual dress. It was a dark red, one that matched the red Fred often wore. It had long sleeves that flared out at the elbow with lace trim. It was simple, solid in color with a full skirt and a scoop necked bodice, and a gold belt. I left my hair down, after shooting a cleansing charm at it. I pulled some of it back so that it didn't appear quite as bushy and then slipped on the uncomfortable heeled shoes I had to wear. Satisfied with my appearance I left for the hall where I would be escorted with the others to dinner.

I entered the hall self consciously, this was the most time I had spent on my appearance since I had arrived, I hoped I looked alright. My eyes went to Fred instantly, and I was thrilled to see a big grin lift his lips as he saw me.

"Lady Hermione!" Arthur exclaimed, and it caused me to tear my eyes away from Fred slightly sadly. "You are truly a vision of beauty. Never has such a prescience of beauty graced our castle halls." He stepped towards me and gently took my hand, kissing it softly before letting go of it again. I blushed under his gaze and tried not to fidget. I was keenly aware of Fred's gaze on me and would have given anything to be able to walk up to him and press a quick kiss to his cheek or hold his hand. Anything to let Arthur know that I was dating him.

"Milord, you are too kind." I murmured quietly, lowering my eyes and trying to think of some way out of this embarrassing situation.

"Dinner is ready, Milord."

"Excellent, come, let us dine together." He grasped my hand and pulled me forward, letting it go begrudgingly as we walked towards the banquet hall. I felt Fred come up beside me and I fought the urge to sigh.

Dinner was a long, long, awkward affair just as I feared it would be. Arthur had me sit beside him and Fred sat on my other side. I held his hand under the table during dinner, but he was tense and upset the entire meal. That really bothered me, far more than I would have thought it would. Shouldn't I be thrilled that Fred was jealous? I Just felt sick instead, I wanted to reassure him that I was only interested in him, but I couldn't. I couldn't lean over and kiss him or tell him that I loved him.

Loved him? Did I really love him? I like him, a lot, but was it love? I mean, we had only been dating for a little over two weeks… However, I'd known him for eight years. I had been spending a lot of time alone with him, and it was my favorite time of day. I dreamt of him, and couldn't wait to see him, but was it love? My thoughts had gone from Dinner, to Arthur, to Fred, to love in less than a minute, and while it wasn't really all that rational, I knew it was. I had fallen in love with Fred sometime in the last three weeks, and I wasn't sure when, but I had. I didn't know if it was because of his flirting, because he was the only single one I knew, or if it had been building since he'd sat up with me when we'd first arrived, but I had fallen in love with Fred Weasley.

I bit my lip nervously and glanced at Fred out of the corner of my eye. Dinner was almost finished, so I'd be able to excuse myself without needing an excuse. I could get away from this awkwardness and think about what I had just discovered.

"Lady Mirana has agreed to give you the lessons that your father requested for you." Arthur said, drawing my attention back to him. I kept my face calm as my mind raced to remember what it was that he was talking about.

Oh, I was supposed to be learning how to become a lady of the court, I'd forgotten all about that with everything that was going on. Godric, what were those lessons going to entail?

"Thank you, Milord." I said, smiling pleasantly and squeezing Fred's hand under the table. I rubbed my thumb against the back of it before letting go of it and pushing my chair back.

"If Milord will excuse me, I need to retire for the night. Thank you for the wonderful dinner." I stood up from the chair and bowed again before turning and leaving. I let my hand run along the back of Fred's chair, making it look like I was using it for support, and let my fingers brush the back of Fred's neck. He tensed up at the feel and I allowed myself a slight smile. He'd be visiting me before the nights end, which was exactly what I had wanted.

I made my way back to my room quietly, my thoughts on Fred. I was in love with him, I hadn't know I could fall in love in just three weeks, but I had. How would he react, what would he think? I finally just decided not to let it worry me, things would unfold however they wanted to. I reached my room moments later and sat down on my bed.

If I really thought about it, the changing moment for my relationships happened at the wall. When it collapsed on top of Fred I started to notice my feelings changing towards him and Ron. I started wanting to spend more time with Fred, and less with Ron. Honestly, Ron and I never really had a relationship. Our timing was never right, but that didn't bug me at all now. I was extremely glad I wasn't dating him. I'd have never gotten to take a chance with Fred and realize just how much he meant to me. Whoever said you never knew how much you loved something until it was gone. I hadn't realized I could, (and did) like him as more than a friend, much more than a friend.

I heard the door to my room open and I stood up, holding my wand up and aiming it at the door. Fred stood there, his blue eyes narrow and his face set in a firm line. My heart leapt to my throat and I found myself frozen as I looked at his eyes. His wand was gripped firmly in his hand as he stood there, breathing heavily as he shut the door behind him. He waved his wand and I felt the buzz in my ears that muffliato caused. He stepped towards me and tossed his wand on the bed before he was in front of me. He grabbed my waist roughly and tugged my hips to his as his other hand grabbed my head and pulled me towards his lips. He pressed a heated kiss to my lips and deepened it when I gasped.

He kept walking backwards, not stopping until I was pressed up against the wall. His arm tightened around me, tugging me still closer before he moved his hand from my waist to the wall by my head. He tugged my curls and pressed his face even closer to mine, it was almost as if he was trying to merge our two bodies into one. I finally unfroze and raised my arms to his neck, wrapping them around him tightly and running my fingers through his long locks. It was intoxicating and intense and wonderful, and slightly alarming. I'd never seen him so frantic, he'd lost all the cool the twins were famous for. His lips pressed firmly against my own as his hand disentangled itself from my hair and lowered to my neck, gently brushing the skin there before sliding down my body to rest at my waist. I moaned into the kiss as he ran his hand down my leg before bringing it back up to my cup my face.

Unable to hold our breath any more he broke the kiss and took another deep breath before going back for my lips. He deepened it again and moved his lips more firmly against me. I returned it just as fervently even though I was beginning to get a little worried. As if sensing my worry Fred backed off some, slowing the kiss down and making it more tender and satisfying. He brushed his thumb against my jaw, causing me to shiver against him at how intimate the gesture felt. He pulled away, and I took in a deep breath, my eyes no doubt extremely wide and surprised.

He looked at me with equally wide eyes, he took a breath and my eyes shot to his lips, they were darker, swollen, and fuller looking, making me want to go back at them. I was extremely warm and flushed and confused. What had made him so upset, and what had made him just snog the daylights out of me?

"Fred?" I asked with a breathy voice. My arms were still locked around his neck.

"I'm sorry." He said in equally breathy voice. "I didn't mean to snog you like that…" He trailed off, looking nervous. He loosened his hold on me and he seemed to be trying to pull away from me. I tightened my grip on him, not letting him get away.

"I didn't mind." I said back, my voice returning to normal. "Just let me know ahead of time so I can cast a silencing charm on the room." I took a breath and smiled at him, biting my lip nervously before asking the next question I had. "Why did you do it? I mean besides the fact that it was fun."

"I got a little jealous." He said with a sigh. "I mean, he was flirting with you and touching your hand and complementing you and I couldn't do anything about it. I can't touch you or it makes you look like a prostitute. I can't compete with him, he's a king!"

"You don't have to compete, you're the one I'm dating. You're the one who is allowed in my room at night, you're the one I let shove me against a wall." I told him, lowering my arms so they were wrapped around his chest in a firm hug. I didn't want him doubting himself, I liked him much better than Arthur, I was in love with him.

"I know that we're dating, but he'll never know it. He won't give me permission to court you now. He kept talking about you after you left, he was drilling Harry about you." He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, tightening his hold around me. Arthur had really rattled him, it scared me a little bit. I needed to let him know he didn't have to worry, I needed to tell him how I felt. "Isn't he supposed to be married to Guinevere?"

"She's not here yet, he'll meet her in a few years." I said softly, fighting an internal debate. I took a deep breath and pulled back enough to look him in the eye. "Fred, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not interested in Arthur because I'm in love with you." His eyes widened almost comically and if I hadn't been so nervous I would have laughed at his expression of utter disbelief. He blinked repeatedly and I felt the urge to continue, just to break the silence. "I'm not expecting you to return the feelings, and I know it's only been two weeks that we've been seriously dating, but I wanted you to know that you don't have to worry about me."


	29. Chapter 29: Surprises

_"I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be."-Douglas Adams_

He didn't say anything for a moment, he just stared at me with wide eyes. My heart was thumping painfully against my chest and I was having to fight not to hyperventilate. I couldn't believe that I had just told him I loved him. I didn't really think it could be avoided though, he needed to know I wasn't looking elsewhere.

"You love me?" He asked, his voice oddly choked. "Since when?"

I giggled nervously and lowered my eyes, keenly aware that this could potentially ruin our relationship. I had heard tales about boys dumping their girlfriends when they began to care too much. Fred wasn't like that, but it was still a little scary. "I've known since this morning. I've been suspecting it for a while though." I told him honestly, my eyes still on the ground.

He smiled softly at me and held me a little tighter, his hand sliding up my waist before moving to cup my cheek and stroke it with his thumb, causing me to look up. "I've fallen in love with you too, Mione."

A grin lifted my lips as I felt a swell of happiness and love fill me up at his words. He loved me, Fred Weasley _loved_ me! He was grinning back at me and I couldn't hold myself back as I looked at him. I leaned forward, standing on my tiptoes, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. We savored the first, sweet, kiss after our confession of love, but it quickly became more heated and passionate. I once again found myself pushed back against the wall, and I didn't mind it in the least this time. His hands traveled down my body, stopping at my waist again, clutching my tightly and tugging my hips closer to his. His other hand moved from the wall, gripping my curls tightly and pulling my face closer to his own.

It was incredible holding him like this, kissing him and knowing he loved me. It was also much more exciting because the consequences if we got caught were terrible.

"Godric!" I gasped as he left my lips and started to kiss my throat. I had never realized it could be so sensitive.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice called from outside my door. I froze, with Fred freezing on top of me with his lips still pressed to my neck. "We need to talk to you." Fred straightened up, still holding me close.

"Right this minute?" I asked, blushing as I realized just how bad I looked. My hair was mussed, my dress skewed and hanging off my shoulders, I was flushed from snogging and I was sure my lips were swollen.

"It's an emergency, Merlin's with me." He called out. Fred dropped his hands from me and stepped back. I straightened my dress quickly, pulling my hair back into a messy, quick braid while Fred waved his wand over his body, making it disappear under the disillusionment charm. I picked up my own wand from my bed and waved it over my body, making my flush fade and my lips return to their normal state. I took a breath and flashed a glance at where Fred was standing before stepping forward and opening the door.

Harry, Merlin, and George were standing in front of it, they rushed into the room the moment I opened the door and stopped in the middle of the room. I left the door open for Fred to sneak out of, so that he could make it look like he wasn't in here. George looked around the room wildly, his eyes panicked as he no doubt looked for his twin. His eyes caught mine and gave me a silent plea for knowledge I gave my head the slightest nod and glanced behind myself. A look of profound relief washed over his face and then Merlin stepped forward, stealing my attention away.

"I have grave news I'm afraid." He said softly, his normally bubbly voice quiet and measured.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Fred asked, stepping into the room with a grin. It promptly faded as he looked around and stepped next to George. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing yet." George said quickly, turning towards Merlin.

"I've just been informed that Mordred has escaped." He said baldly, his bright eyes flashing with hate at the name of the wizard. My mouth dropped open and I felt a panic threaten to rise up within me. How had he escaped? What would he want with me? Why had he captured us all?

"How did he do it?" Harry asked quickly, his face filling with a determination that reminded me all too much of the war we had just gotten out of.

"He had an accomplice." Merlin said, turning towards Harry. "A woman, about twenty years of age with long black hair. That was the only things the men who were keeping guard could remember. That, and the fact that she was a marvelous spell caster."

"So we now have Mordred and his unknown ally to contend with." Harry stated, a frown creasing his face.

"Yes." Merlin said.

"So what do we need to do?" I asked, my voice only shaking a slight bit.

"Nothing at the moment, my dear child." Merlin said, turning towards me with a gentle smile. "I've increased security around your courters, and made Arthur aware of what is going on. He still doesn't know about your circumstances, but he shall help you if the need arises." I could see Fred tensing up behind Merlin and watched helplessly as George patted his back consolingly. "Also, you are now all known spellcasters, so you can feel free to protect yourselves as well."

"So act like normal?" Harry asked.

"Precisely. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some pressing matters to attend to." He nodded his head in respect and then left the room, shutting the door behind himself.

"Did one of you guys break a mirror?" George asked, turning towards Harry and me with a faint grin. I snorted at that, unable to completely hide the grin that insisted on lifting my lips.

"No, how about you?" Harry asked wryly, stepping towards the bed and sitting on it. I sat down across from him, with my back to the wall. Fred and George joined us, Fred sitting next to me and grasping my hand loosely in his own.

"It's Harry's fault." I said casually, fighting the smile that was trying to take over. Harry looked over at me with wide eyes.

"How so?" He asked indignantly.

"Well, you've always had the worse luck of us all. You're now tainting our own luck." I said in a self-important tone. He smiled at that, which is what I had been hoping for. Fred and George both laughed before cracking more jokes about Harry. He was laughing after a moment, we all were. It was amazing that they could do that. We had just found out that a wizard who seemed solely interested in harming us was once again free with an ally, and we were all laughing like there was no tomorrow. I found myself once again extremely grateful that it was these three I had been sent away with.

-o-O-o-

I woke up annoyingly early the next day to the sound of someone rapping on my bedroom door. I climbed out of bed, pulling a robe around my shoulders before stepping up to the door and cracking it open.

"Hello?" I asked as it opened. A tall women stood in front of me, I'd never seen her before.

"Hello, I'm to take you to your lesson's."

"My lessons?" I questioned with a frown. What lessons?

"Yes, I'll give you a moment to get dressed." She stepped back and I closed the door with a frown. What was I having lessons for?

Oh! I had completely forgotten about that I still had to have lessons on how to be a lady of the court. Joy. I did not want to sit in a room with a bunch of snobby ladies and telling me how to stitch and drink and talk and walk. It was going to be a long boring day. I went to my wardrobe and pulled out a dark green, velvet, dress similar to the one I had worn last night except the sleeves weren't flared. They were arm hugging and had a ribbon trim at the sleeve cuffs.

I let my hair down and took a deep breath, steeling myself to go through a day of lessons. I opened the door and stepped out, staring at the woman. She was frowning and looked like she didn't want to have anything to do with me. The feeling was fairly mutual.

"Follow me." I nodded my head and walked behind her. She took us down corridors I had never been in, and I was fighting to remember the way. I didn't want to have to ask for directions back.

We finally reached a tall door which she opened, leading me into a large room with chairs and lots of women, all of which were ladies of the court, at least judging by their clothing. They looked up when I came in the room and a tall, blonde woman stood, stepping towards me with a disarming smile.

"Lady Hermione, I am so glad you could join us. I am Lady Julia, though you may call me Julia."

I curtsied and inclined my head respectfully. "Thank you, please call me Hermione."

"I can already see that we are going to have a grand time."

She was very, very wrong.

Five hours later it was noon, and I was starving. Apparently women of the court did not eat breakfast. We were allowed lunch, but we had to go find it ourselves. I didn't want to eat with the other women, who had offered to take me to lunch, but I wanted to eat with Fred. I knew him, George, and Harry were with the other knights, but I had no idea where that would be. I left the lesson room hastily, knowing I only had an hour to find Fred, eat, and talk.

I left the castle, deciding that would be the best place to look. All I needed to do was find one night to lead me to Fred, it shouldn't be too hard. After only a few moments of searching I found Sir Ector making his rounds outside the castle. I asked him where I could find the knights and he sent me to a section of the castle I hadn't been too. I ran as quickly as I could, and I reached it having only used up fifteen of my sixty minutes.

I looked around the room quickly, scanning the crowd for the person I wanted to see. My eyes found him at the far corner of the room, beside his twin. A grin lifted my lips at the sight of him and I almost ran forward. I stopped myself before I could and chose a different method to gain his attention. I pointed my wand at him and used the spell he had shown me while we rode. A moment later our minds were connected.

_Fred?_ I thought. His head jerked up and he scanned the room, his eyes falling on me as a huge smile lifted his lips.

_Hermione!_

_Meet me outside at this location, I'm bringing us a quick lunch._ I sent him a quick mental image of where I wanted to meet and he nodded his head.

_I'll be there, love._

I grinned at that and backed out of the room before running to the location I had sent him too. A quick summons and I was ready with food a few moments later. I sat down and arranged myself so that I looked pretty, not like I had been running around all day.

I didn't have to wait for him long. I was staring at the trees surrounding the little clearing I had found when I felt someone cover my eyes with their hands. I froze for a moment before I caught the scent of Fred. A grin lifted my lips and I reached up, grabbing the hands before he could say anything and pulling him towards me. He let out a laugh and moved around so that he was standing in front of me. I was still holding his hands so I gave them a tug, pulling him down beside me.


	30. Chapter 30: Lessons, Dinner, and Trouble

_I have heard there are troubles of more than one kind._

_Some come from ahead and some come from behind._

_But I've bought a big bat. I'm all ready you see._

_Now my troubles are going to have troubles with me!_

_~Dr. Seuss_

"Hey, Hermione." He said with a big smile. I grinned even wider as I scooted closer to him. He was sitting next to me and was grabbing at the sandwiches.

"How had your morning been?" I asked, grabbing a sandwich myself. His eyes lit up excitedly and he told me all about what he had been doing all morning. Him, George, and Harry had been going through 'training' all morning. They'd been learning how to properly use a sword, how to do archery, how to hold a shield, pretty much anything to do with weapons. His morning sounded like it had been a lot more fun than mine. I'd spent the entire morning learning different embroidery stitches and how to properly eat and how to breath-nothing even remotely fun.

He was extremely sympathetic about my lessons and made me feel better. By the time we finished our food I was leaning into him and he was holding me, making me feel more secure and loved. By the time I returned to my lessons I was much more relaxed, and happy. The remaining five hours went by much faster and I nearly cried with relief when I finally got to leave it.

I went to dinner excitedly, relieved to finally get out of the room and see the others.

"Lady Hermione!" Someone yelled as I walked down the hallway towards my room. I stopped in my tracks and turned towards the voice. A knight was running towards me, and I didn't really recognize him. He ran up to me and stopped in front of me, his brown shoulder length hair falling into his eyes. He was wearing the red tunic that all the knights of Camelot wear, and he had a belt strapped around his waist.

"Milady," he said, bowing, "His Majesty has requested your presences at dinner. Shall I tell him you are dining with him tonight?" I looked at him for a moment, my mind racing through what he had just said. Did I join him for dinner and risk upsetting Fred?

"Will my brother and companions be joining?" I asked in my most proper voice.

"Yes, Milady, they shall be."

"Then my answer to his Majesty is yes." I said, nodding my head to him. He smiled and bowed again before running away. I watched him go for a moment, an amused smile lifting my lips. Tonight would be interesting in the least.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and turned back around, continuing on my way to my room. I made it down two more corridors before I began to get the uneasy feeling that I was being followed. I slowed my pace down, looking around the corridor with narrowed eyes. I was tired of being followed and attacked by Mordred, if he dared show himself to me this time he would be in for a much bigger surprise than he had anticipated. I would not hold back this time, all curses I knew-both legal and illegal-would be used. I was also no longer scared, he wasn't interested in hurting the others, he had proved that with his undivided attention on me. I could handle someone wanting to kill me, it was the thought of them hurting Fred, Harry, or George that had me really worried.

I heard a footstep behind me and I stopped completely, dropping my wand from my sleeve into my open hand. I whirled around and raised my wand, aiming it in the direction I had heard the footstep, and right into the face of Fred.

"Godric's glory!" I exclaimed, my left hand rising to my chest as I stared at him. "You scared the life out of me! Why did you sneak up on me?" His eyes were wide as he looked at me and he took a small step back.

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you, sorry!" He said quickly, raising his hands defensively. I lowered my wand and gave him a small smile, letting him know I wasn't really mad.

"How are you doing?" I asked, stowing my wand back into my sleeve.

"Great, I had something I wanted to show you." He explained, reaching for my hand. I grabbed his and he pulled me down the hall, an intoxicating smile lifting his lips. We ran down the hall, through corridors until I was hopelessly lost. I had no idea where I was and I didn't care, I was having fun and I was alone with Fred.

We were running hand in hand, anyone could have seen but I didn't care. I was crazy in love with him, and I was in Camelot, we were really here, and for the first time since our arrival we weren't being attacked or chased, or threatened. We were free, we were together, we had an entire world to explore.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" He exclaimed, "we're almost there."

"It's right here. " He said, stopping in front of a wooden door that was at the end of the hall. I looked at him with an upraised eyebrow, not understanding what the surprise was.

"Close your eyes." He ordered, I grinned at him and closed my eyes. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me forward, letting me into the room. We walked forward ten steps, and then he stopped. "Open your eyes, Love." I did as he said and my mouth promptly dropped open in joy and surprise. I was standing in a the middle of the biggest library I had ever seen. It was at least a hundred meters tall, and had to be at least that wide. Rows and rows of books were stacked on top each other and the room was four stories.

"Oh my god!" I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth. Fred was grinning hysterically and was looking almost as excited as me. I couldn't believe he had done this, he had found the library for me.

"I've been searching for this room for days." He said, his eyes locked on me. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." I said with a honest grin. "Thank you for finding it for me." I said, stepping closer to him and grabbing his hands in my own. I stepped up to him and wrapped my arm around him, leaning my head against his chest.

"Someone might see us." He whispered, brushing my hair away from my face.

"You're right." I said with a sigh, pulling away from him reluctantly. He sighed as well, his smile fading as I moved away.

"However, they won't see me tonight with my disillusionment charm." He offered, an evil grin lifting his lips. He paused, tilting his head thoughtfully as I grinned at him. "Though they might hear you after I start to have my wicked way with you."

I blushed furiously and reached over, giving his arm a smack. "Fred!" I reprimanded, though I secretly liked the way he said 'my wicked way with you' it made me feel warmer and excited and want to see just what he had in mind.

"Ow!' He yelped, rubbing his arm, though he was still grinning. He had the best smile, I loved it, he was intoxicatingly happy. "Come on," he said after a moment, "We're going to be late for dinner."

"That's right." I said, my smile slipping a bit. "Will you walk me?"

"Of course, Milady." He said, bowing and offering me his arm. I took it with a big grin and walked with him to the corridor. I dropped his arm once we reached it, but I continued to walk with him. We talked the entire time and I felt much better by the time we reached the dining hall. We entered in, and took our seats, only a moment later. Fred moved next to George, and I sat next to Harry, near Arthur, but I kept my gaze on Fred.

The dinner passed by extremely quickly, and rather fun. We were getting to know Arthur a little better, and I was happy about that. He was smart, funny, and had a lot in common with us. (Well, as much as a person from 410, sorry, 411, can have in common with someone from 1998.) He really seemed to get along with Harry, George ,and Fred too. He also didn't mind that I was a woman, he talked to me the same way he talked to them. He didn't act like I was less intelligent because I was a woman as men of this age seemed prone to do.

I walked back to my room after dinner and read a book of prayers, (the only one I could find in my room) while I waited for Fred to come visit me. This was the only time of day he could visit me without fear of others finding out. A simple disillusionment charm allowed him to come here unnoticed, and a silencing charm gave us complete freedom once he arrived.

I heard the door open and I hopped off my bed, tossing my book aside as I smiled and turned towards the door.

"Fred!" I exclaimed, smiling until I was facing the door. A dark haired, pale wizard with glinting eyes stood in front of me. Mordred was back, and this time, he wasn't alone. A tall, black haired witch with a pretty face and dark eyes stood beside him. I recognized her face immediately and I felt a shiver of fear course through me as I recognized the one and only Morgana, the most powerful witch of this time.

Without thinking or hesitating I dropped my wand from my sleeve, stepping back and casting a shield charm in front of myself as they stepped into the room. I threw a stunner at Mordred first, but he deflected it with an unnerving ease. Morgana threw a curse at me and I dodged it as another flash of light came from Mordred. I jumped to the side, diving over my bed as the wall behind me exploded from the force of the spell.

"HELP!" I screamed as I shot another spell at the two them. The room became bright with the light and flashes of spells as I threw more at them and deflected the ones they sent at me. A crash sounded somewhere down the hall, but I wasn't able to focus on it as I focused on staying ahead of the two powerful spellcasters. Mordred had almost bested me by himself, but with Morgana's aid, I was having to fight with everything I had just to stay ahead. A flash of light from Morgana hit me in the stomach and I let out a hiss of air as it began to throb painfully. My vision swam for a moment but I pushed the pain away, refusing to let it best me.

"Hermione!" Someone yelled, I knew the voice but I still wasn't able to focus on it. "Expeliarmus!" The same voice yelled. The spell hit Mordred at the same time as my stunner, and together they broke his shield and knocked him down. Morgana twisted around, sending a bombardo at me and grabbing Mordred up while I was distracted. She twisted into the air and then they both were gone with a loud crack.

I fell to my knees in pain as I attempted to regain my breath. I had been hit by a blue spell, and a piece of my bed that had exploded had also hit my side, causing it to flare up in almost blinding pain. The person who had helped me fight ran into the room and I recognized Fred's panicked face through my haze of pain. He grabbed me in his arms and was saying something to me, his usually happy voice full of worry and fear. I looked into his eyes and tried to open my mouth, but no words came out as everything grew dark around me.

_A/N: Hi again! Poll results are in, the favorite girl of Harry Potter is, drumroll please, Hermione Granger with 52 votes! Luna Lovegood came in second with 37 votes, Tonks in third with 26, Ginny in fourth with 22, Molly in fifth with 11, Minerva and Bellatrix in sixth with 8, Fleur in seventh with 6, Angelina, Katie, Hannah, Other and Alica in last with 1 each. A new Poll is up, go vote on it if you're curious :)_

_Now, on another note, I'm sorry this is rather late. My electricity went out and I just got it back (yeah for air conditioning!). I hope you all like this chapter, the quote at the top is one of my favorites ever. Lots of love!_

_Wizards-Pupil_


	31. Chapter 31: Green Eyed Monster

_"I don't damsel well. Distress, I can do. Damseling? Not so much."- Maximum Ride_

"Who is it that keeps attacking her?"

"Mordred, Miliege."

"Why just her, why not any of you?"

"I've no idea, Milord."

"She's probably the best fighter of us four, she definitely knows the most magic."

"She is very intelligent."

"Yep, she thrives on knowledge."

"Has she found the library yet?"

"Yes, she found it yesterday afternoon."

"Pity, I should have liked to take her."

My head was pounding and my side was throbbing but I could not have been happier to hear the voices that were floating through the room. I couldn't open my eyes yet, but I was trying to focus in on who was talking.

"What did they say she was hit with?" That tenor voice was Harry's, it almost made me smile to hear it.

"They didn' know. Emery's checking into it right now." That was George, slightly higher than Fred's voice. I was starting to gain feeling back in my side, but it was still throbbing painfully.

"I can't believe she was attacked again." That was the voice I had been waiting for, Fred. I took a slightly deeper breath and became aware of a pressure on my hand-someone was holding it. I took another breath and squeezed the hand back.

"Hermione?" Fred asked, the hand gripping mine tightened. "Are you awake? 'Mione, can you hear me?"

I took another breath and felt my head clear up some. I nodded my head softly, forcing my eyes open, my eyelids felt like they had been transfigured to lead. The room I was in was extremely bright, and looked to be made of stone, not that that was surprising. I let my eyes drift to my left-that was the hand Fred was gripping-and let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding as I saw Fred sitting beside me.

"Gideon?" I asked, barely remembering to use his code name in time. A smile lifted his lips and he nodded his head tightening his grip on my hand. Before I could move to look at the others, their faces appeared above me.

"'Mione!" Harry exclaimed, his green eyes lighting up happily as he looked down at me. I allowed my eyes to stay on him for a moment before I looked over at George. His eyes were bright as well, but there was also a layer of worry in them.

"Are you feeling alright, Milady?" Another voice asked, I instantly recognized it as Arthur's. That would explain why George was looking worried. I let my eyes drift back to Fred as I answered, attempting to reassure him nonverbally that I loved him.

"I'm alright. Did anyone catch them?"

"No." Fred and Arthur said together. I could see Arthur sitting at the foot of my bed now. He was looking at Fred with a distinct frown, a look of annoyance on his strong face. It made me worried to look at him, I didn't know what he was thinking, but it couldn't have been good for my boyfriend.

"Do you know why he has targeted you?" Arthur asked me, moving his eyes from Fred to me. I shook my head, my mind now racing to figure out what story I could tell him. I hadn't come up with any ideas as to what I should tell him, it simply hadn't crossed my mind. He'd not been around anytime I had been attacked. Why was he here anyway? He was the king, did I really warrant his attention? It wasn't like I was extremely important...

"I don't know, Milord. Mayhap's he thought I would be easier to bring down?" None of us would be easy to bring down honestly, but I was making a story up on the go.

"Clearly he thought wrong, if that was his thought." Arthur said, grinning at me.

"Yeah, our 'Mione is not one to be trifled with." Harry said, a fond grin lifting his lips.

"I'm just grateful that Gideon was able to help me, I might not have lasted much longer."

"Indeed," Arthur said, turning his gaze back to Fred. "We are lucky that he was so near to your chambers. Especially since his room is at the other end of the castle."

"It's a good thing I was visiting my twin then." Fred said, staring Arthur unashamedly in the eyes.

"You must be tired, we'll leave you to rest. Don't worry, we have several security measures up. No one is getting in here unless we want them too." George said, glancing at Fred out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank you," I murmured, making myself look sickly. I hoped I was still pale enough to pull it off. "I should like to rest." George nodded his head like that was what he had expected to hear and stood, a moment later the rest of the guys joined him.

"Gideon?" I questioned, making my voice sound quiet and weak. He stopped his retreat, turning towards me with a smile. "May I have a moment alone with him?" I asked turning towards the others with a shy smile.

Harry and George promptly nodded before turning back for the door. Arthur hesitated, frowning at Fred untrustingly. His eyes shot back to me and he nodded his head slowly. "If you wish." He said simply, turning towards the door and then leaving.

I sat up, taking a breath and pushing myself back so that my back was pressed against the wall. Fred waited until the door was shut before stepping to the bed and sitting down beside me. He grasped the hand I had resting on my covers in his own and held it loosely, his eyes studying me.

"I really am all right." I said, sensing his thoughts. "What did they hit me with?" I questioned. My side was still throbbing, but it wasn't throbbing in a way I had felt before, it was definitely a new spell-or old spell? Who knows, it confused me just thinking about it.

"We really don't know, I came into late to hear what they said." He told me, bringing the hands to his lips before placing a kiss to my knuckles. I smiled at the gesture, feeling slightly awkward. It wasn't his touch, it was the fact that I still couldn't let anyone know we were dating. I still couldn't tell everyone that I was in love with him. At least he knew the fact now.

"Did I do an alright job acting like I was really weak?" I asked, making myself appear frail. I raised my hand to my forehead dramatically and fluttered my eyes, causing him to laugh.

"You were fine, a regular damsel in distress."

"Good, I'm not usually playing that part." I took a breath and studied his face for a moment, feeling a swell of love fill me.

"Thank you for helping me, I hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't arrived, I might not have made it."

"I have no doubt you would have, they would've been screaming for help." He said, grinning at me.

"They could have bested me easily…" I said, not in a depressing manner, I was thinking about it. That made no sense, he'd had the advantage with me each time we'd met, yet he hadn't killed me. He'd only used spells that injured me, not even permanently. "Fred," I started, mulling the idea over in my head. It wasn't a very reassuring line of thought. "why hasn't he killed me yet? He's had several chances, but he keeps only trying to injure me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it, the first time in the forest, he had a wand, he could have killed me easily."

"He wanted to rape you then, Hermione."

"He could have killed me and raped me in the castle, both times."

"No, you called for help, remember?"

"Yeah, but not before he had started firing spells, he could have silenced me like he did when we were in the forest. It's like he doesn't want to kill me." Fred didn't say anything, he just looked at me with a slight, worried, frown.

"What happened while I was out?" I asked after a moment of silence. Fred fully frowned at that, giving the door a quick glare before returning his gaze to me.

"George and Harry came right after you passed out, we rushed you to the infirmary where Arthur and Merlin met us. I told Merlin what happened and he rushed off to see if he could track Mordred. Arthur insisted on staying with us, he was watching you with us for the last hour."

"That was nice of him." I said, trying to make it sound like it wasn't really a big deal.

"Too nice." Fred growled out, glaring at the door again.

"Hey," I said, reaching for his arm. He turned towards me and I continued, holding his eyes with mine. "I love you, don't forget it."

"I know, I love you too." He said with a sigh. I smiled and tugged his arm, pulling him nearer me. I enveloped him in a hug and leaned into him, closing my eyes and finding a sense of peace and security in his arms.

-oOOo-

"Do you remember what happened?" Merlin asked. I was still sitting on the bed, but Harry and George had returned. Fred was still with me of course, he hadn't left yet. Arthur hadn't returned either, though he had sent me some flowers, which had made Fred turn a very interesting shade of green.

"Yes, Sir. I can remember all of it." I told him, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them so that there was more room for the others to sit on my bed. Fred was sitting beside me, but Harry and George had been standing. Merlin was sitting at the foot of the bed and he was frowning as I spoke.

"Was the woman with him?" Merlin asked, leaning forward with a frown. Harry and George moved over to sit next to me.

"Yes," I answered, reaching for Fred's hand. I clasped it in my own and almost smiled, until I remembered just who it was I had seen. "he was with Morgana, Morgan Le Fay." Harry's mouth dropped open and I heard George let out an audible gasp. It was awful, I completely agreed with their reaction. Morgana was not someone I wanted to fight; she was the most powerful witch of this age, as strong as Merlin. I couldn't believe I had to fight her _and_ Mordred. How in the world had this happened? How had I gotten stuck in this period and got attacked every other day? What's worse, I seemed to have brought Fred, George, and Harry with me. They were in trouble because of me.

"Morgana?" Merlin asked, a look of utter disbelief on his face. "She broke him out?"

"Apparently." I replied wryly. "They were working quite well together. I managed to him with a spell at the same time as Fred, and we took him down, but she took him out of there. They worked together really well. I think they had fought together before hand." I swallowed and lowered my eyes, my mind going back over the fight in my head. There wasn't really anything I could have changed during it. I'd been caught off guard, but I managed to hold them off long enough for help to arrive.

"This is indeed grave news." Merlin murmured, standing from the bed and gripping his staff more firmly in his hand. "Excuse me child, I need to look into this." I nodded my head, giving him permission to leave.

"How do you keep getting caught in this kind of thing?" Harry asked raising his eye brows.

"Just lucky I guess." I answered cheekily.

"You should really try and stay out of trouble." Harry said with a grin.

"You know me, I like a quiet life." I said, recalling his words from a long time ago. He smiled at me softly and Fred and George laughed. I felt immensely better, and I couldn't help but laugh with them. Only these nuts could make me laugh after everything that had happened.


	32. Chapter 32: We Will Rock You

_If things go wrong, don't go with them. ~Roger Babson_

It had been three days since I had been attacked. We'd eaten dinner with Arthur every night, and I had gone to my lessons every day. Every night Fred would visit me in secret, and he'd often spend the night. We had set up several safety precautions so that we wouldn't be caught, but they hadn't been needed so far. I was fixing myself up for lunch with Fred right now.

"Have you heard the new, Milady?" Alana, my maid, asked as she fluffed my hair. I shook my head, turning towards her with an upraised eyebrow.

"What news? And for the hundredth time, call me Hermione when we're alone, please." She smiled at me but I knew she would ignore my request, she was too polite.

"King Arthur has announced a tournament!"

"Really?" Well that would be one more thing to add to the list of medieval things that I had seen.

"Yes, he wants to usher in his new knights properly." I froze at that, my stomach tying itself up in a knot as I turned back towards her.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my voice choked.

"He is having the new knights compete in it, it's not a fight to the death though, you've nothing to fear. Your brother shall be fine." I forced a smile and nodded my head. It wasn't Harry I was thinking of. My mind was on Fred, Arthur had been glaring at him an awful lot, and surely he wouldn't go this far…

"He shall announce the details at the first match, it starts this afternoon."

"What?" I yelped, dropping the brush I had been holding. That gave me no time to prepare or worn Fred or anything!

"Are you alright, Milady?"

"I'm fine." I said, taking a breath and forcing myself to be calm. I had to end this, I had to find some 'proper' way of showing Arthur I was in love with Fred. Surely there was some way I could show my feelings. My eyes shot around the room, settling on a handkerchief sitting on my dresser. I snatched it up and handed it to my maid as a perfect plan formed in my mind

"Would you take this to Sir Gideon? He has the room across from me." I said in as nonchalant a tone as I could manage. I would give him a token, one that would show he had my favor, and hopefully that would give Arthur the hint.

"You wish to give Sir Gideon a token?"

"Precisely." I said, glad she had caught onto my plan. The hankie was one I had used frequently, so Arthur would have seen me with it. Hopefully he wouldn't be able to deny the fact that Fred had my affections.

She smiled, her eyes lighting up as she grabbed the hankie. "I had no idea you fancied him, how romantic!" I giggled at her response, unable to help myself, she reminded me so much of Lavender or Pavarti in that moment it was almost like I was back at Hogwarts. I missed them all, I hadn't gotten to see them after the battle, I was planning on seeing them after I returned from my parents…

"I'll take it to him right now!" She exclaimed, leaving the room in an excited flurry. I watched her leave and sat on the bed while I waited for her to return. I had never done anything like this, it felt odd, almost like I was saying 'I love you' out loud. It was nice, but strange, our relationship had mostly been a secret up to this point. Everything was about to be out in the open now.

I rather liked the thought.

I was thrumming my fingers on the bed, my eyes firmly fixed on the door. It had been at least fifteen minutes since Alana had left to give my token to Fred. I couldn't figure out what was taking so long. I was beginning to get restless. Did Fred not like the token? Would he think it was too bold?

What was I talking about? If we were in our real time this would be looked at as crazy.

Someone knocked on the door and I hopped up, running towards the door excitedly.

"Yes?" I asked, my heart beating excitedly.

"It's me." Came Fred's unmistakable voice. I nearly jumped with excitement as I opened the door and stepped back, letting him in. He stepped into the room, and I got to see him for the first time. He was wearing a suit of chainmail, with a red tunic on top of it, black breeches, black boots, and a long, red cape. My mouth dropped open at the sight of him in the formal knight outfit, and I found my heart beating faster. He looked _extremely_ handsome, and I was having to seriously, seriously, resist snogging him senseless.

"Wow, look at you!" I exclaimed, shutting the door and stepping over to him. He beamed at my appreciative gaze and spun around.

"I like your outfit as well." He said, stepping up to me and taking my hands. He held them out to my side so he could see my entire dress. My eyes scanned his outfit again and I found myself pausing on his belt, tucked into it I saw a little hankie. He was wearing my token. He noticed my eyes on his waist and he looked down to see what I was looking at.

"Thanks for the token." He said with a huge smile. I grinned and gave a faint giggle.

"You don't think I'm too forward?" I asked, assuming my most innocent expression.

He snorted at that, grinning at me. "Not at all, we're slower than Christmas." He stated "I can't believe you actually gave it to me though."

My eyes widened and I scooted closer to him, "I love you, Fred. I want everyone to know that, especially Arthur." My hand went to his waist, gently fingering the hankie before I moved my arms to his neck, wrapping him firmly in my hold. "I wish I could do more to show it."

"I think this will be more than enough to tick him off."

"Fred," I asked quietly, leaning my head back so I could see him, "do you think that's why he's doing this?"

"Not a doubt in my mind." Fred answered without any hesitation. "He nearly told me as much."

"What?"  
"He took me aside after you went back to sleep and asked what I was doing best in. Like a complete idiot I told him I was best at riding, you know, lancing." He leaned back, and locked his eyes on me. "I am in the sword combat. George is in the riding and Harry is in archery." My mouth dropped open as he spoke and I felt terrible, and scared.

"He didn't!"

"Yes, he did." My eyes dropped in shock and my mind started racing as I attempted to think of a way to help Fred. George was okay, he was a really good rider, he wouldn't have any trouble. A simple tracking spell would aid Harry, but Fred was decidedly more difficult. Maybe a reflection charm on his chain mail? That way he couldn't get hurt… or perhaps a tracking charm on his sword, it could find it's mark easier that way.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Huh?" I asked, raising my eyes to look at him again. He was smiling softly, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"You're brows wrinkled and you have those little lines on your face that means you're trying to solve something."

"Am I that readable?" I questioned.

"Yep, but I've been studying for a long time."

"Really?"

"Yep, it takes a lot of time to master a subject."

"Have you mastered this one yet?"

"Nope, I think it'll take a lot more time."

"Good. Now we just have to figure out some way to make sure you pass the task."

"How?"

"Magic, untraceable magic."

-oOOo-

Ten minutes.

"Don't forget to smooth the stitches." Mirana said. I looked up from my sampler and resisited the urge to sigh. I couldn't believe I was forced to sit in here and do lessens while Fred was fighting. I hated this feeling of helplessness that had taken me over. All I could do was sit here and stitch, they wouldn't even let me have the seat by the window so I could at least occasionally look out the window. No, I was forced to sit in the corner as far away from the window and tournament as possible.

Twenty minutes.

"You're using the wrong color thread." Mirana snapped, I jerked my eyes back down to my sampler and frowned as I realized that she was right, my tree was purple. I began to pluck out the stitches, cringing when I heard a scream from the field. Godric, what was going on out there? Harry and George had both promised to alert me if any of them were hurt. I was trusting them, but it was terrible being able to hear the screams of pain and fright. My tree was fully unstitched now so I reached over and grabbed the green thread. I threaded my needle and began the tree again.

Thirty minutes.

Harry was supposed to go first, he should be finished by now. He hadn't messed with his galleon, so I was assuming, and hoping, that he was alright. I couldn't handle the thought that any of them could be harmed. Harry was practically my brother, and definitely my very best friend. I loved him more than I probably would love a brother. George was an older brother I had always wanted, and he was a great Friend. Fred I didn't eve have to say what he meant to me. He was my love, and he was in danger, regardless of whether or not he just brushed it off. Harry was actually good at archery, and with a tracking charm he really couldn't miss. George was a brilliant rider, and had taken with Lancing surprisingly well, he probably would be able to compete without magical aid. Still, I'd given him a feather light charm for the lance, and a balancing charm for his horse. Fred was the hard one, I'd finally just settled for using a tracking charm on the sword. It was all I could do to help.

One hour.

George should be finished, still no alert. Fred was probably fighting now, I hope I still didn't get any alerts. My hand was shaking as I tried to stitch a little bird on top o my tree. It was looking wonky, completely wrong, but I couldn't fix it, I was shaking to bad. I hated just sitting here-I needed news, really badly. Was everyone all right? Had anything gone wrong? Had they won? Or had they lost? I would have gladly taken any information, I wasn't picky. Just a little bit of news was all I wanted, all I needed.

"You're bird has three wings, fix it!"

One hour twenty minutes.

I un stitched one of the wings with out a word, my heart pounding against my chest painfully as I heard more screams from the field. The suspense was killing me, I hadn't been this worried since we'd arrived, well, not this worried and helpless, since we'd arrived. Godric help me, I couldn't last much longer with out some sort of an update. My bird was finished now, and I slipped my hand into my pocket slowly, making the motion un-noticeable. I gripped my galleon in my hand and pulled it out, setting it in my lap casually. I pulled my sampler over it so no one could see, and began to type a message to Harry.

_What's going on? Everyone okay? Any info?-H_ I sent it and sat quietly, stitching away on a cloud as I heard yet more screams from the field. I couldn't take this much longer. I needed to know what was going on. I needed to know that everyone was okay, it was terrible not knowing.

"Why aren't you focusing?" Mirana asked with an agitated sigh. I looked up and glared at her, my temper getting the better of me.

"I'm not focusing because my brother and friends are in a tournament that could hurt them while I'm stuck in here doing stupid stitches on birds I don't care about." I kept my voice level, but I didn't even try to hide the bitterness in it.

"Focus on your cloud, you'll find out the results soon enough. Besides, it unseemly for a girl to care to much about what goes on in a tournament."

I opened my mouth to respond but my lap grew warm as I received a message from Harry.

_G and Me alright, Fred just fought, hurt himself, but alright. He won._

Fred was hurt? What happened? I stood up and dropped my embroidery in the chair.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

_A/N: Okay, We're going to start figuring things out, (as far as the plot goes.) Why everything is going on and how they're getting back. I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!_


	33. Chapter 33: Good Books

_"It was an emergency!" Seth blurted. "Read my lips - emergency reading - not some demented idea of fun. If I was starving, I would eat asparagus. If somebody held a gun to my head, I would watch a soap opera. And to save Fablehaven, I would read a book, okay, are you happy?"  
"You had best be careful, Seth," Grandma warned. "The love of reading can be contagious."  
"I just lost my appetite," he declared..."  
— Brandon Mull_

I ran down the halls, not caring if anyone saw me or asked where I was going. I was going to find Fred, and make sure he was okay. My galleon was flashing in my pocket as I ran to the other end of the castle. I slowed down momentarily and pulled it out, reading the message only to discover it didn't have any message. They were just trying to call me. That was the signal that I was supposed to meet them in their room.

Good, I wasn't staying away anyway. They probably knew that and decided to just tell me it was alright for me to come. At least now I had the all clear and I didn't have to worry about anyone catching me in his room. Not that I really cared if they did anyway. As soon as I made sure Fred was alright, I was going to corner both Harry and George to make sure they were alright as well.

I finally reached the corridor Fred's room was in and I slowed down, forcing myself to catch my breath as I walked to the door. I brought my hand to my hair and began to straighten up from my run before pausing.

Was I really fixing my hair? How ridiculous was that? I brought my hand back down and shook my head, clearing my mind up before I brought my hand up to the door. I knocked on it and didn't wait for a reply before opening the door. I stepped into the room and let my eyes scan it quickly before I found the bed. The room was empty except for Fred.

He was lying on the bed, on top of the covers, wearing only his breeches. His chest was wrapped in white bandages and he had his head leaned back, his eyes clenched as he breathed heavily. He was rather pale, making his red hair and his freckles stand out darkly against his face. His brow was scrunched up and covered in sweat and he looked like he was in terrible pain.

Where the heck did Harry get off telling me that Fred was alright? He was not alright, he was wrapped up and looked like he was in pain. His eyes popped open when I walked into the room and he saw it was me. I stopped in the doorway, my eyes growing wide and my heat skipping a beat. He tried to push himself up, but he winced in pain as he moved. He fell back with a grunt and I ran to his side.

"Fred!" I gasped, pausing before kneeling to the floor next to his bed. "What happened?" He took a deep breath, cringing as his side caused him pain. I hesitated beside him, unsure as to whether or not I would hurt him by touching him. His eyes met mine and I couldn't tear my eyes from him. I leaned forward and brought my hand up to his chest. I ran my fingers along the bandages feather lightly, my heart breaking as I saw how badly he was injured. He had been cut by a sword, how had this happened?

My hand trailed up his chest and to his neck, I stopped at his jaw, cupping it as I looked at his eyes. "What happened?"

"Bullocks, you weren't supposed to see me like this."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, frowning momentarily. "You're hurt!"

"Who told you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Harry, I made him. I love you, I want to know what happened and who hurt you so I can go hex them." He grinned at that, his eye flashing to my wand.

"I've no doubt you will. I'd like to see that." He said, tugging one of my curls affectionately.

"So what happened?" I asked again, for what felt like the tenth time.

"A dirty hit." He said shortly, a frown crossing his handsome features. "The guy I was fighting cheated, Merlin called him out and everything. He got kicked out, but it was too late. He hit me with a blow to the chest while we were listening to the rules. I automatically advanced to the next round. Fat lot of good it'll do me."

"Why?" I questioned, sitting up and moving next to him on the bed. "Why cheat on you?"

"I don't know, he didn't seem like he cared one way or another." He paused, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "He actually wasn't upset when he hit me, and he wasn't upset when he got kicked out. He genuinely did not care." That was strange, it would be extremely dishonorable to be kicked out of a tournament. Not to mention the dishonor of actually cheating.

"Where is George? And Harry?" I asked, changing the subject as I scooted nearer him. I stopped next to him and wrapped my arm around him gently. I didn't want to hurt him but I wanted to hold him. I had been worried all morning, and now I found out that he had gotten hurt. My worst fears were coming true, he'd been hurt and I couldn't have stopped it, I wasn't there to help him. I felt like I had failed him.

"They had to go back out. Merlin wouldn't let them stay. Didn't want all of us in the same place or something like that."

"That's rubbish, he had something else up his sleeve."

"I don't doubt it." Fred said in a knowing tone, leaning his head back against his pillow. He was pale, and it made my heart constrict even more. This was my fault, it was completely my fault he had fought and been injured. God help me I was going to get it through Arthur's head that I liked Fred. He was my boyfriend, I was not interested in Arthur in that way even a little bit.

"What I'm mostly curious about, is what he has up those voluminous sleeves of his." He straightened up some on the bed, cringing as his bandages moved. He leaned back and cringed again. Finally he stopped moving, taking a deep breath. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and grinned, leaning into me with a sigh.

"Can I heal you?" I asked softly, holding him close and running my hand up his arm softly.

"No, it's against the 'rules.'" Fred said, frowning at the wall. "Funny though, I wasn't actually fighting when I was attacked. So I should be allowed to be healed, but Merlin said it was a no go." I frowned at that.

"He said I couldn't heal you?"

"Yep." Well I wasn't settling for that. I'd think of something to help him. "I don't mind though, my beds nice and cozy." He gave me a lopsided grin, making my heart flutter as I held him. "You know, you could try an old muggle remedy."

"Which is?" I asked, fighting a grin.

"Kiss it better." I did grin at that.

"Of course." I said softly. I leaned forward and brushed my lips to his forehead, fearful of hurting him. He moved at the last second, so my lips were pressed against his own lips. He was smiling against the kiss and he brought his hand up to my face eagerly, deepening the kiss and holding me close to him. He pulled me closer, tugging my upper body down on to his. His body was warm against my own and I gasped at the feel of it. He tightened his grip on me, bringing me closer to him, pressing my body to his. His hands traveled down my back, causing me to shiver and press into him. He continued down my body, running over my bum and causing me to gasp and buck my hips into him. He moaned into my mouth and held me still tighter.

He broke the kiss, taking a deep breath before going back for me and kissing his way down my neck. We kissed for a little longer, enjoying each other's company immensely.

"Fred?" I asked softly. After our intense make out section he'd had to rest, his side was throbbing and he was in obvious pain. I wasn't able to take it anymore.

"Yes, 'Mione?" He asked, opening his eyes and looking at me with a small smile.

"I'm going to heal you."

"It's not allowed, Love." I shook my head.

"I don't care." I said, leaning forward so I was sitting up on the bed. I picked my wand up from the floor and aimed it at his chest. He brought his hand up, stopping me and pushing my wand away.

"It's not allowed, Hermione."

"They aren't going to know, and I really don't care." I aimed my wand at his chest and healed it.

"That feels much better, but you're going to get us in trouble." I shook my head again, I wasn't going to be in trouble, nor was he.

"I'm the brightest witch of my age, you don't think I'd heal you with out a plan, do you?" A grin quirked his lips at that, making me feel better.

"No, you always seem to have a plan, Love." I raised my wand again and aimed it at his chest again. I murmured another spell. It was an illusion spell.

"This will make it look like you're still injured, but you won't be in any pain."

"You are brilliant."

"You sound surprised."

"Not about your brains, I never doubted them." He yawned and I felt guilty. I'd been keeping him up, he needed his rest. We'd stayed up rather late last night, and he'd worn himself out fighting and healing.

"I'm going to let you rest, love. I'll be back before the nights end, rest assured." I pushed myself out of the bed, ignoring his admit protest, and made my way to the door. I stopped right before I left and blew him a quick kiss. I'd be back tonight, and I'd make sure he was feeling alright, make sure that he knew how brave I thought he was to fight in the first place.

But first, I was going to find George and make sure he was alright, and then I was going to find Harry, and after making sure he was okay, I was going to hex him for not telling me how badly Fred had been hurt.

I found George the moment I left the room, he was running down the hall towards Fred's room. He stopped when he saw me, his blue eyes widening in surprise before his face grew even more worried.

"Is he-?" He started, I cut him off before he could finish.

"He's okay, I healed him but covered the fact up with a illusion charm. I left him to rest but he'd rather talk to you. Are you alright?" He flashed me a smile, his eyes lighting up in relief.

"I'm fine, won my section of the tournament."

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed, he beamed even more, a proud smirk lifting his lips. "Do you know where Harry is?"

"Yeah, he was hanging around the library."

"What?" I must have misheard him. Harry never hung around the library. It was almost as unheard of as Ron hanging out in the library. Was something wrong with him or had he been looking for me? If he had been searching for me then he should have known that I would be with Fred. Or he could have just sent me a message on the galleon if he wanted to talk…

"Yeah, I know, I thought it was strange too." I nodded my head at him and stepped past him.

"I'm going to go check on him, thanks!" I called, all ready running down the hallway.

The library was at the other end of the castle, but I didn't mind. I was quite good at running, I'd had lots of chances during the last seven years to practice the skill. The Horcrux hunt last semester had really perfected it for me though. I'd worked out everyday, even when we weren't running. I wanted to be ready at a moment's notice to run if we needed to. I was in the best shape of my life because of it. I still liked to do some sort of exercise daily because of it.

I reached the library a little while later, and my feet were hurting because of the ridiculous shoes I was forced to wear in this period. I ignored the throbbing pain though and opened the door to the library. I felt myself growing excited as I stepped into the room, it was probably silly to get so excited about something as simple as going into a library, but I well and truly couldn't help it. I loved the library, everything about it. This one was marveolous, it smelled of old books, of leather, parchment, and ink.

"Harry?" I called out, stepping into the room. my voice echoed around the room, it and the clicking of my heels against the wooden floor were the only sounds to be heard in the massive room. "Harry?" I called again.

"Hermione?" an echoing voice called. I stopped in my tracks and turned towards the voice. I went down an aisle of books and found a table and chair at the end of it. Harry was sitting in the chair with at least ten books in front of him. My eyes widened at the sight and I couldn't help but grin at him. He looked up from the massive leather bound book he was reading and smiled at me, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading." He answered simply. I shook my head at him and pulled a chair out, sitting next to him.

"I can see that. What are you reading?" I asked as I settled into my seat. Harry pushed the book to me with a smile. I looked at where his finger was pointing and read the line.

_When time traveling, keep in mind that anything, or one, the person who is traveling touches, shall be transported with them. In order to return to the time which they are originally from, all parties must go together-whether they were intended to travel or not. Also, remember that they must be in the spot that they first appeared._

"Where did you find this, Harry?" I asked, looking up from the book with a sense of awe. I couldn't believe he had found this!

"I got bored and started checking books out here. The librarian is extremely nice and was more than happy to help me. Only problem is I can't find any information on _how_ to travel. Just on what you should, and shouldn't do."

"Well that might be problematic. Do they have time turners yet?" I pondered, flipping through the books pages.

"Not that I can find. Besides, Merlin would have mentioned that one, wouldn't he?"

"I would think…"

"You know, that books supports our argument." Harry said after a moment.

"What argument?" I asked, looking up from the dusty old tome.

"The one that we, Fred, George, and me, weren't supposed to actually be here."

"Do you really think that?"

He leaned forward and looked me straight in the eyes, his vivid green ones piercing mine and making me feel like he was berating me.

"You know I do, Hermione. All the evidence supports it."

"Not all the evidence."

"Yes, all the evidence. Don't you find it a bit odd that he has targeted you, that he knew your childhood name? That the villagers in Scotland new, and were scared of you?"

"He knew about you and the closet." I replied, avoiding the one argument for the moment.

"Everyone in the wizarding world knows about me and the closet. It's hard to find something about me that they don't know."

He had a point. Mordred was targeting me, and most everything odd had happened to me, or because of me. Why attack me though? Why bring me here and try to hurt me? It didn't make any sense, nothing did.

Welcome to my life. Since when did anything actually make sense? The day I set foot in Hogwarts I forfeited the right to normalcy.

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I worked extra hard on this chapter and made it longer than usual, I hope you all like it. Don't worry, I'll answer all the questions soon. Now don't forget to review this chapter as well, your reviews mean a lot to me._


	34. Chapter 34: Dinner Dilema

_"When there's an elephant in the room introduce him."  
— Randy Pausch_

"Are you excited, Milady?" Alana asked, pinning my hair up. I was almost getting used to having someone fix it for me. It still made me want to fidget though. I started to shake my head in response to her question, but I managed to stop myself at the last moment.

"Excited about what?" it seemed like she always knew something I didn't. Either she was in a circle that I didn't know about, or my life was the subject of a lot of gossip. I suspected the latter, it seemed like I was always being gossiped about. It was annoying really. I was growing used to it though, I'd had almost no privacy in Hogwarts, at least here I was fairly mysterious. Though that in and of itself got old, you always had to watch what you were saying and be careful with what you did. It was extremely easy to give away the fact that we weren't from here. We'd even gotten to the point where we never were not speaking in the accent the people of this period used.

"Your dinner, Milady." She said in an awe filled whisper. "Your to be dinning with the king!" I looked at her, turning my head around so I could see her, and raised my eyebrow. I had eaten with the king almost every night I had been in Camelot. It wasn't like this was something extremely new.

"Why is that so extraordinary? I've been dining with the king." I told her, trying to make my voice innocent. A possibility had just popped into my head, and I didn't like what it left me thinking.

"Because you'll be dining with the king alone." She said, her face betraying the excitement she obviously felt. I couldn't understand why either, she knew I was smitten with Fred. She was probably one of the only people who knew. I was flat out in love with him, and no one knew. It was weird, and now the one person who did know that I 'fancied' Fred, was trying to hook me up with someone else. This made sense though, after informing me about the books and what he had found out about time traveling, Harry had told me that he'd had to talk to Arthur. He had actually spent the last three hours talking to Arthur about me. He had been drilled on everything he knew about me. He'd managed to stick to our story fairly well but he'd had to tell him a lot more about me than i was really comfortable with.

I wanted to get back to my own time.

"Why is he just dining with me?" It was a stupid question, but I couldn't help hoping I was wrong about what my thoughts were telling me.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, blinking her eyes owlishly. "He fancies you, Milady. I think he is quite taken, if I may be so bold."

Oh my god! How could I get out of this? How could I get it through his thick royal head that I was in love with Fred? Great Godric's ghost, there had to be some proper way. This was really going to make Fred upset as well, it wasn't going to be fun-or easy- to tell him I was eating alone with the king, by his request. It wouldn't help that I was going to have to dress up either, not that that would be easy. I still had to stay away from anything but long sleeve dresses because of my 'mudblood' scar. Almost all of the dresses I had been provided were short sleeved if they were fancy. It was the middle of winter, this shouldn't have been a problem, but it was, and it was extremely annoying.

"He's taken with me?" I asked, my tone telling how annoyed I was. Her eyes widened and she looked shocked.

"You sound upset, mistress." She said, in a tone that told me just how silly she found that.

"I am, I have my eyes, and heart, set on some one else." Her eyes widened even more, something I hadn't thought possible, and her mouth dropped open.

"Sir Gideon!" She mouthed in a horrified whisper. I nodded my head, allowing myself to frown.

"Milady, I am sorry. There is not to be done for it though, you can't refuse a request to dine with his Majesty."

"No, I can't." I really couldn't, it was actually a law. As backwards as that was, I had no choice but to dine with him. Fred was not going to be happy, and honestly, I wasn't either.

"Is there anything else I can do to help you get ready, Milady?"

I shook my head, giving her a smile to let her know I appreciated her help. "No, thank you, Alana. Enjoy the rest of your night." She nodded her head, flashing me a happy smile before leaving for her own quarters. I had an hour before I needed to be at dinner with Arthur. I was dressed up extremely nicely, so who better to see than Fred? I would let him see me first, that might help him not be so mad about Arthur. It couldn't hurt at least.

Right?

-oOOo-

It took me fifteen minutes to get to Fred's end of the castle, and I managed to get there unnoticed thanks to a notice-me-not charm on my cloak. It was a deep blue that set the pale blue of my dress off nicely. The sleeves were of a sheer material, one that shimmered slightly when I moved, making me feel beautiful and expensive. If we ever returned to our real time I would miss these beautiful, luxurious, clothes.

I knocked on Fred's door and only had to wait a minute before I heard him call out that I could enter. I did so with a small smile. He stared at the open door for a moment, a frown on his face until I dropped the cloak off my shoulders. The frown promptly disappeared, leaving an awe filled smile in it's place. It warmed me up to see him looking at me so happily, and desiring. A fire in my stomach, that I was noticing only he could bring, rose up and I found myself crossing the room in a few steps as he climbed off the bed. He was having to pretend that he needed it because he was still injured, but he was actually cured.

I stepped into his open arms, pressing my self up and into his warm arms. I hadn't seen him since last night, and that seemed and felt like hours ago.

"You look spectacular." He said, running his hands up my arm and causing goose bumps to break out across them.

"Thanks." I murmured, feeling guilty. He wouldn't think I was so pretty when he heard what I was going to have to do. I would have loved to have just eaten dinner with him but I knew I wouldn't be able to. It was either eat with Arthur or go to jail, whoopee. I did not want to have to tell him that. I did not want to go. I really did not want to go.

I had to tell him, and I had to tell him now.

I took a deep breath and smiled up at him, biting my lip after a moment. He was beaming at me and it was making me feel really, really, guilty.

"I can't have dinner with you tonight." I blurted out, blushing immediately after words. That wasn't how I intended to say it. Oh well, it was all out now. His smile dropped and he looked hurt and confused for half a second before realization dawned in his eyes and he looked extremely mad. Frighteningly mad. I'd never actually seen him look that mad before, he scared me a little bit.

"Arthur?" He asked in a dark tone. I looked at him nervously.

"Yes." I started, letting my arms drop from him. "He's asked me to dinner."

"Can't you say no? Or do you not want to say no?" he asked, his voice growing emotionless. I shook my head adamantly. I didn't think he would think that, it hadn't occurred to me that he wouldn't know the law.

"No, never. I can't say no or I have to go to prison and face a possible punishment." I said quickly, letting him know the truth as fast as possible. I loved him and I didn't want him to think that I was cheating on him or anything as stupid as that.

"Are you kidding?" He asked, his voice changing from anger to shock. I nodded my head, dropping my gaze as he spoke. I didn't want to look at his hurt eyes any longer. I felt awful as was. I felt like a heel.

"No, Love. I wish I was." He brought his hand up to my chin and gently lifted it, making me look him in the eye. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb, caressing the skin there as he looked at me. My heart fluttered at the searing look in his eyes and I found myself stretching up as he leaned down to kiss me. His lips were warm against mine and I pressed myself up into him, eagerly deepening the kiss as he ran his hands along my arm and then my body, making the fire he had started in my belly flare.

His arms tightened around me, bringing me closer to his body. I raised my hands and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer to my face and burying my fingers in his hair, dragging them through the locks roughly. He moaned at the rough contact and pulled me even closer until I was plastered against him. His hands were in my hair, pulling it out of its style and losing themselves in its curly mess. Alana would have been ticked, but I was thrilled. I loved kissing him, holding him, being near him. I was thoroughly in love with him. I wanted to love him fully and that really surprised me.

As though sensing what I was thinking he pulled away from me, his eyes dark and his whole demeanor slightly wild. His lips were swollen and his hair extremely messy from where I had ran my fingers through it over and over again.

"Don't have too much fun at dinner." He said with a wicked smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

-oOOo-

I made my way back to the king's dining chamber, leaving my hair down since I didn't have a chance to fix it back up. I had smoothed my dress back out and used a few spells to make it not look like I had just been snogging someone. I highly doubt that would have helped my current circumstances. Or Fred's for that matter.

I finished smoothing my dress out and stepped up to the door, raising my hand and rapping my knuckles against the giant oak doors. I waited for a moment, bringing my hands down to my side and nervously fidgeting with my skirt. A heartbeat later the giant doors were thrown open by two guards from the inside, and I was ushered into the large room. It was the size of the great hall at Hogwarts, but it had only one table down the center of the room. It was ladened with all sorts of food, most of which I had no idea of what was. There were only two chairs at the table, even though at least a hundred people could have sat at it. One chair was at the head, and the other was to its right. The one at the head of the table was occupied by Arthur, and he was garbed in his finest royal garb.

Godric's glory, he was going all out for tonight.

"Lady Hermione!" He exclaimed when I stepped into the room, rising up and glowing at me. He held his arms out to his side in an open via, welcoming me into the room before beckoning me nearer. I smiled graciously, bowing before stepping into the room with the best humble air I could manage.

"Milord," I murmured, keeping my eyes low as I tried to think of some way to salvage this evening. I had to think of some way I could I tell him I wasn't at all interested without hurting his feelings, making him mad, getting Fred hurt or punished, or getting myself in jail…

Why was dating so complicated in this time period? Sorry, I mean, why was 'courting' so difficult in this time period?

"Please, call me Arthur when we are in private." He said as I neared him, my heels were the only other noise in the room, and I found the clicking of them against the stone floor to be slightly ominous.

"If you wish, Arthur. You may call me Hermione, if you so desire." That was a rather well played trick on his part. As King I couldn't refuse his request to call him Arthur, but he was particularly brilliant in that it made me give him permission to call me Hermione. It would have been immensely rude to call him Arthur but refuse him the right to call me Hermione. It forced a certain intimacy on us already that I didn't want, but couldn't do anything to change.

A very well played round on his part. I'd have to be far more clever if I wanted to avoid hurting anyone.

I reached him by now and he pulled my seat out with a smooth, flirtatious, grin. I nodded my thanks and lowered myself into the seat before turning towards him to watch him sit down. He hesitated behind my chair, so I returned my gaze forward. I felt him brush up against my chair, and I felt him finger one of my curls. I resisted the urge to shudder and jerk my head away.

It reminded me a bit of Fred. He loved touching and tugging and twirling my curls. They were one of his favorite things about me. I loved it when he touched my hair, but I did not enjoy the sensation of Arthur touching it.

He moved from behind me and sat down in his chair, smiling excitedly when I looked at him. My heart dropped to my stomach and I felt terrible. I had never had to do this before, reject someone. I never was able to get the guy I wanted to notice me, much less anyone else. This was completely new to me, I'd never even heard about how one handled this. If I was in my own time I would have gone to Molly, or Fleur, Lavender if I was desperate. Here though I didn't know anyone who had had this problem, much less anyone who would help me fix it. I mean, while we were at Hogwarts Harry had the problem with Moaning Myrtle's unwanted interest, but she was a ghost, nothing could have actually happened.

He offered me a plate of food and I accepted it with a slightly forced smile. The food was good, but it did nothing to help leave the tension in the air. I could practically see it, it was almost thick enough to cut.

"So, how are you enjoying your stay in Camelot?" He asked in a casual tone, his eyes glistening as he spoke. I smiled in a friendly manner, keeping all flirtation or suggestive demeanor out of my body language. I was not going to be accused of leading him on.

"Quite a lot, my lord. It is a beautiful castle, and everyone has been more than nice to my brother and companions. " His grimaced momentarily at the mention of companions.

"Yes, you four seem rather close."

"We have been friends since we were small children. I've grown up knowing them, we've done most everything together." My eyes lit up as I spoke and I couldn't hide my happiness. I loved them all and I couldn't, wouldn't, pretend other wise. Arthur looked anything but excited.

"One more so than the other it would seem."

"Maybe." I said, speaking in the manner that I would when Lavender would question me about Ron or Krum. His eyes darkened slightly and he pushed his plate away.

"I'll fight for you, Hermione. I won't give up." Well, that ruined every plan I had. There would be no avoiding this now.

"It won't work, Milord," He winced visibly at my use of the formal title, but I wasn't going to do anything to lead him on any more, "I'm in love with him."

"Then I shall make you fall in love with me."

"I'll still chose him." I said in a quiet voice, my eyes downcast.

"No!" He bellowed, making me jump and hop out of my chair in worry. I'd not seen him this mad yet. "You will be mine!" He said, stepping towards me. I retreated further away, a terror filling me as his eyes darkened in anger. He looked livid.

"Will you force me?" I asked, backing towards the door. I was ready to run out of here right this moment if he got any angrier. He looked like he was ready to his something, or someone. I needed to find Fred and warn him.

"I'll be rid of him." He said simply, utter hatred in his brown eyes.

"And be rid of me!" I exclaimed. I had reached the door by now and I turned around, running through it. I ran down the hallways, my blood pounding in my veins and causing my ears to ring from the force of it. Still, I could hear one heartbroken sobbed word echo through the hall as I fled the corridor.

"Hermione!"

_A/N: *Cackles evilly* Things are about to get messy down in Camelot. Intentions have been declared, and the lines are about to be drawn. Fred better watch out ;) _

_On another note, there is not actually all taht much left of this story. I'm bringing things to a close, and questions are about to start being answered. (Including what was going on with the villagers that attacked Hermione.)_

_Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!_


	35. Chapter 35: Through the Night

_A/N: This is a rather steamy chapter, enjoy!_

_"Faris turned on him. "Why choose to wear black today, of all days? I know why I'm in black. Why are you? Mourning?  
He looked startled. "One does not wear mourning for a servant."  
You still don't understand, do you? He was not my servant."  
He regarded her anger, aghast. "What then? What else could he be?  
Her empty hands shook as she held them out to him. Her voice shook as she replied, "Everything"- Caroline Stevermer_

I ran down the halls, tears streaming down my face as I made my escape. Arthur was furious and I had no doubt that Fred was in trouble. I was scared and worried and I wanted comfort from the one man I probably did not need to be seeing. I was headed towards Fred, and nothing was going to stop me before I reached him.

I barely recognized where I was, but I ran still, wiping the tears from my eyes roughly so that I could see where I was. I had reached his corridor by now and I was scared to do anything. Should I go to him? I doubt that anyone would be here yet, but dare I risk getting him in even more trouble? I doubted Arthur needed more reasons to hate the man.

I was standing in front of his door, tore between leaving or entering, when the choice was taken from me. The door opened and a very surprised Fred stood in front of me. He scanned me quickly, his eyes taking in my skewed clothing, bloodshot eyes, and tear stained cheeks, and a furious frown crossed his face as his eyes grew almost painfully worried.

"What did that bloody git do?" He growled, grabbing my arm and pulling me into his room before shutting, and locking, the door. He turned towards me with wide eyes, crossing the room in two steps and grabbing my arms again. He held me tightly, not harming me, but tight enough to let me know he was extremely worried.

"What did he to do you, 'Mione?" I shook my head, tears spilling down my eyes as I spoke/

"N-noth-nothing. He didn't do anything to me, it's you." I said, trying to stop the blasted tears that were insisting on falling down my cheeks. I was scared for him, I didn't want him to get hurt, not because of me. We couldn't be separated, not now, not ever. Especially not if we wanted to return home. That was one of the only requirements, we had to go together.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" He was still grasping my arms and he pulled me towards the bed, setting me down on it as he brushed my curls from my face. The touch brought more tears to my eyes and I buried my face in my hands. It was too much, all of it-the attacks from Mordred and now Morgana, being transported here, and now having Arthur determined to court me. It was overwhelming and I'd just had too much, I couldn't take anymore.

"He told me he was going to court me, and that he'd make me love him. I think he's going to try and get rid of you!" Fred had been sitting next to me, his arm wrapped around my shoulders as I wept, but when he heard what I said, he withdrew his arm sharply and stood up, muttering a string of curses he had never used in my presence before. His face turned red and he looked like he could kill someone, and he was headed for the door.

I hopped up off the bed and stepped forward, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the door. I pressed it shut again and shot a locking spell at it along with a silencing spell. I considered a proximity charm and shot it at the door after a moment. That way, if anyone neared the door, we would know about it. Once I had all the spells up I turned back to Fred, allowing him to see the fear and need on my face.

"Don't," I whispered, holding him tightly, "I need you to stay safe, I need you right now." His eyes softened immensely and lost some of the fire and fury that had been in them. He brought his arms up around me and held me closely, tightening his grip around me. I leaned into his hold, letting myself relax into his arms.

He held me close, whispering words of comfort in my ear as he stroked my hair. I held onto him tightly, bringing my arms up to his neck and locking them around it. He pressed a chaste kiss to my temple and I moved my head, catching his lips with my own in a heated, needy kiss. I pressed into him, not caring that we were forbidden to touch or kiss or love in this time period. I loved him and I wanted the world to know. He held me just as closely, running his hand down my back till they were resting on my waist. He broke the kiss but still held me close.

"You can stay here tonight if you want." He whispered, nuzzling my hair. Tears of relief filled my eyes and I nodded my head, breathing in his wonderful scent and resting in the warmth of his arms. It was rather late, probably nearing midnight.

"Thank you," I whispered back, leaning my head back so that I could look him in the eyes. "I would really like that." He nodded his head, stepping back from me and raising his wand towards the door. He cast a few more charms at it and then he turned back to me. He moved his hand to his waist and slowly undid his belt, his eyes locked firmly on me. He dropped the belt to the floor and then removed his tunic, leaving him with his undershirt and breeches on. The undershirt was rather long, it reached to his knees. He kicked his boots off and then tugged his pants down. Now, clad only in his undershirt he headed for the bed, climbing onto it and pushing himself back until he was against the headboard.

I took a deep breath and then reached to my own waist, untying the belt before loosening the ties that held my own dress in place. Once they were undone I reached up and tugged one of my sleeves down, leaving my shoulders bare. I pulled the dress the rest of the way down, letting it pool around the floor at my feet. I stepped out of it, now wearing only my chemise, a floor length, short sleeved, slip like dress. I took another breath, feeling chilly in the room and stepped towards the bed, climbing up next to him. He pulled the covers back and I slid under them along with him. He pulled them back up, covering us in their warmth. I sat still for a moment, staring at his stunning blue eyes.

He rubbed his hand up my arm, pausing when he brushed the slightly raised scars that decorated most of my arm. His eyes shot down to the offensive skin and his eyes narrowed before a look of tender love over took it. He brought his lips down to my arm and brushed a kiss to each of the letters, causing me to gasp at how sensitive the skin was. He was the only man I had ever let touch the 'mudblood' scar. Even Harry' hadn't seen it. It was a testament to just how much I loved him that I wasn't hiding the ugly scars. They were awful to wear, a permanent reminder of the war and the fact that I was considered less than others. Nothing I could do could ever change that either, no matter how smart or good I was, to some people I would only ever be a mudblood. I would never be anything.

Fred pulled back from my arm, running his hand up the arm slowly as his eyes found mine again. It was almost as though he could sense what I was thinking. "You're not, you know." He said quietly, his blue eyes holding my own. "You're so much more than they could have ever hoped to be. You're a beautiful, strong, powerful, smart, witch, and nothing they could say or do to you would change that."

Tears filled my eyes as I stared at him, I knew he was telling the truth, but it meant a lot to hear him say it. He was a pure blood, the highest in Wizarding society, and he was in love with me, a lowly mudblood. He didn't care though, he didn't care if I was scarred or had dirty blood, he was in love with me anyway.

I took a deep breath and slipped closer to him. He smiled as I drew near him, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, holding me close to him.

"Sleep tight, love."

-oOOo-

I woke up, and in my half awake state I became aware that I was quite chilly. I reached out, searching for the warm body that had been there when I'd fallen asleep. It wasn't there now, and my groping arm couldn't find where it had gone. I was fully awake now and I sat up, searching for where Fred had gone. I didn't see him at first, but I thought I heard a sniffle.

I climbed out of the bed and when I stood up I could see where he was. He was in the far corner of the room, by the door, his arms wrapped around his legs with his head buried in between his knees.

"Fred?" I asked timidly, stepping towards him. He looked up sharply, bringing his hand up to his face he roughly wiped away the tears. I had reached him by now and I lowered my self beside him, looking him in the eyes as I brought my hands to his shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked softly, he shook his head, his eyes leaving mine and looking at something above my head. He took a deep breath and swallowing before answering.

"Do you remember how I told you I've been having nightmares?" I nodded my head, I remembered him telling me he had them every night, but that he couldn't remember what they were about. I thought he only had them when he was alone though. He shouldn't have had them, I was sleeping with him. I believe that his nightmares had something to do with him being alone, so being with some one helped make him not have them.

"I had another one tonight, only now I remember it. I was being hit by the wall again and I couldn't move. I had to watch George die, and I had to watch you get killed also." My heart rose to my throat as I looked at him, he looked so upset, so hurt that it was hurting me. I raised my hand to his cheek and wiped away the tears that were still staining his cheeks. He leaned into my touch, his eyes meeting mine with an intensity I'd never seen in them before.

"I thought you were dead." He said simply. I stood up, pulling him with me. I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my chest, letting him feel my beating heart beneath his hand.

"I'm alive, Fred. Nothing happened, nothing's going to happen. I love you, and I'm not leaving you."

"How can you be sure? You're being attacked every other day, and now Arthur's trying to separate us. I can't control anything, I'm going to lose you."

I pulled him closer to me, stepping back towards the bed. "No, you're not losing me. I don't care about Arthur, and the attacks haven't been deadly yet. I'm not going to stop loving you, that is the one thing you can control. The one thing they can't, I love you, you love me. We're in love and they can't stop us no matter how hard they try."

And then he was kissing me, more passionately than he had ever done before. His hands seemed to be every where, tugging at my hair, grabbing at my neck, pulling me closer to him and making me warmer than I had ever been before. A flood of warmth flew to my stomach, igniting a fire and making me ache with a need for him I had never felt, never fathomed until I learned what it was like to kiss him.

***** Warning, the rest of the chapter contains some advanced, suggestive T. If you're uncomfortable with it, then skip to the stars, other wise, enjoy!*****

He walked me backwards, picking me up before placing me on the bed. He climbed up beside me, kissing me hard again. He was touching and holding and stroking me with an almost urgent need and I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensations as he ran his hands up under my chemise.

What we were doing was so utterly forbidden in this time, but I couldn't help but enjoy it. I was in love with this man, and I couldn't help but give myself to him completely. I knew he loved me as well, it was obvious. Obvious in the way he was stroking my cheek, obvious in the way he was fingering my curls, obvious in the kiss he was pressing to my lips, obvious in the way he held onto me like it would kill him to be parted. He was literally showing me that he loved me, I was understanding why people refered to the act of sex as making love. That was literally what it was, it was showing how much the person meant to you, how much you loved them.

I needed him to know I loved him, he seemed to have forgotten that fact with everything that was going on. He seemed to think that I could love Arthur over him. As if Arthur could ever even hope to compare to my Fred. As if anyone could compare to him. He was Fred, and he was all mine. Tonight I'd let him know just how much I loved him. Tonight, I'd give myself to him fully. For at least one night, we would forget everything else but each other, for one night, we'd lose ourselves in each other. There wouldn't be any Ron, Arthur, Morgana or Mordred, there would just be him and me.

His hands found purchase on the bottom of my chemise, which he had already slipped up to my waist. He broke the heated kiss and looked at my eyes, his alive with passion and desire. I nodded my head, giving him permission to continue as I arched my back so he could remove it. He did, and he let out a short breath when he saw my bare body. A blush heated my skin and I had to resist the urge to cover my chest with my arms. I had never been this exposed to anyone before.

Before I could say or do anything though, his lips were back on mine and he was pressed up against me, his hand was in my hair and gliding over my exposed body. I was arching into him, gasping at the incredible feel and trying not to be too loud. His hands seemed to be everywhere, touching all of me and making the fire in my belly ache with need. His shirt came off, though I'm not entirely sure how, and we were both bare, and it was the most incredible feeling.

He grabbed his wand off the table and aimed it at my stomach, murmuring some spell I couldn't quite hear. His eyes met mine and I nodded my head, unable to stop myself from what was going to happen. I wanted to go all the way, I wanted to love him fully and completely.

"You're sure?" He asked in a strained voice. I nodded my head, answering with a thick voice.

"Yes."

"I love you so much." He whispered next to my ear.

I tilted my head and whispered the same words back to him, meaning them more than I ever had before. He moved over me, and then we were together, I felt no pain and I realized that's what the spell had been for. I'd never felt this full, this streteched, this complete, this right. I loved him, I loved being with him. Moving together I felt like I was flying, like we were really one and we were striving towards some unimaginably grand height. He pushed me higher and higher until I was suddenly filled with a pleasure so great that stars burst before my eyes and I couldn't stop myself from screaming out his name.

***** End of serious T. *****

He fell on top of me, resting his head in the crook of my neck as I threw my head back, swallowing lung fulls of air as I came down from the incredible high. He shifted on top of me, pulling away and laying on his back so that he wasn't pressing me into the mattress. I missed his warmth and almost sighed in satisfaction as he brought the covers up over us and pulled my body closer to his.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered, still out of breath. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and cupped my jaw, tracing my cheek with his thumb as I looked at him.

"I love you too, Fred." I did, more than anything.

He smiled at the sound of the simple words, stroking my cheek one last time before he laid his head down, pulling my body nearer him. I relaxed into his hold, enjoying the feel of his warm body next to mine and the security I felt in his hold. I couldn't believe what we had just done, if anyone found out I would be ruined and Arthur would probably kill Fred. I didn't care though, I loved him and I wasn't the least bit regretful about what had happened. I wasn't going to change anything. Fred knew I loved him now, he knew I had _only_ loved him. I would only love him. I knew he loved me too.

I was tired, almost painfully so, but I was elated and excited as well. I felt satisfied and loved, wanted and needed. He had fallen asleep already, worn out from the love and night. A smile lifted my lips as I looked at him. I snuggled into his hold and closed my eyes, letting myself join him in peaceful sleep.

I'd let tomorrow worry about itself. For right now, this moment, I was safe in Fred's arms. I was safe in my lovers arms and I was never letting him go.

_A/N: Okay, that was the steamiest chapter I've written for this so far. I hope I didn't get anyone out of character, leave a review and let me know what you think! Lots of love everyone!_


	36. Chapter 36: In the Garden

_Buttercup: We'll never survive.  
Westley: Nonsense. You're only saying that because no one ever has- The Princess Bride._

I woke up early the next morning, thankfully. I felt a little sore, but it wasn't too bad. I don't know what spell he had used on me, but it was a good one. He was still asleep, and he had his arm draped over my waist, holding me close to his body. I was half draped over him, and our legs were tangled together. My head was resting on his chest and my arm was wrapped around his torso. I was extremely comfortable, and happy. I felt light and giddy, reminding me of how I felt the first time I woke up in his arms.

I tilted my head back slightly, just enough to look at him. He had a wonderfully peaceful, happy, look on his face. Far better than he had looked last night after his nightmare. Staring at him now I couldn't believe every thing that had happened. Last night had been incredible, and it had been real. I could scarcely believe that he had loved me before, now I could hardly fathom it. I had never known life could be so good, so incredible. I'd never known anything could feel so right.

A slight shiver of delight coursed through my body just thinking about it, but I cut it off before I could wake him. He hadn't been sleeping so well recently, and he'd been up late last night. No thanks to me either, though he had slept much better after our little… well, after wards he'd slept much better. It made me happy to know that I could help him sleep. I'd never felt so loved and wanted as I had last night.

"You're watching me again, love." He said suddenly, popping his bright eyes open and looking at me with a large, lopsided grin. I giggled at him and nodded my head.

"Yes, I was." He smiled even larger, making my stomach do a flip flop.

"You're not whispering." He whispered, grinning mischievously.

"No, I'm not." I said as though it surprised me.

"You're breaking a rule you know." He said importantly. I giggled at that, grinning as I nodded my head.

"Oh dear, I'm guilty as charged, I'm afraid."

"I'm afraid we'll have to punish you for your crimes then." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and causing me to giggle again.

"I'm going to have to throw myself at the mercy of the court and most honorable judge then." I said in my most pleading voice.

"Then let's see, I believe the punishment should be that you must return to these quarters after dinner, at which time I can do what I please with you."

I blushed slightly, but felt flattered. "I have to wait for tonight?" I stretched up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Can I persuade you to up the date of the punishment?" I purred, fluttering my eyelids.

"That's bribery, I'm afraid that will cost you another night." He said, a small smile trying to quirk his lips up.

"Oh dear," I said in a worried voice. I stretched up again and pressed another, longer kiss to him, while I ran my hand up his body slowly.

"Two more nights." He murmured, bringing his hand up to my hair. I pressed another kiss to his lips and then moved to his jaw. "What are you playing at, another punishment?" He asked in his mock serious voice. I grinned against his throat and pulled back enough so that he could hear me clearly.

"I'm going for life." I said in a silky voice, pressing my body to his as I brought my other hand up his chest.

"Then the court grants the punishment as adequate." He said, slowly pulling my lips back to his. He tilted his head at the last moment so that his lips were barely brushing against the shell of my ear. "Get ready to pay up, love." I shivered against him and moved my head, allowing him to claim my lips in a heated kiss that quickly led to other things.

It was a good thing I had woken early. It would have been dreadfully late when I left otherwise.

-oOOo-

"What's going on with you and Fred?" Harry asked casually as we walked through the corridors. I'd had an extremely hard time leaving Fred's room this morning. Guards had been posted outside it at sometime during the night. I'd found out that Arthur had posted guards outside all of our doors during the night for 'security' reasons. After discovering I wasn't in my room George had guessed what had happened and had obliviated the guards, making them both believe that I had gone to my room.

"I was upset after everything that had happened with Arthur and I went to his room. I stayed with him because I didn't want to be alone." I said, avoiding the subject of what I had done once I was in that room. I hated to think what Harry would have done if he found out, he tended to be a bit over protective and I didn't want Fred to have someone else that wanted to hit him.

"Right." Harry said, sounding like he thought I was leaving some of the story out. "I'm sure that's all that happened."

"Do you really want the details?" I asked, a blush coloring my cheeks.

He blushed as well, and averted his green eyes in embarrassment. "No," he stuttered. "I'd really rather not hear them."

"I didn't think so. I'd rather not give them." I replied, trying not to laugh at his now obvious discomfort. He was the nut who had started it.

"Good, I don't want to hear it."

"We can both be happy then."

" Do we turn right here?" He asked, pointing to a hallway that led out of our current corridor. I nodded my head and followed him down the passage. It was cool, probably because it was made entirely of stone, and would hopefully lead us to the garden. Neither of us had been to them yet, but we had both gotten directions and decided we would check it out. I wasn't permitted to hang out with Fred or George any more, but I was allowed to hang with Harry. I was going to stay with him until night, at which time I would sneak off to be with Fred, regardless of what was allowed.

"How did your dinner end up going?" I frowned and turned towards him, scrunching my nose up in disgust.

"Awful." That was putting it very lightly. It had been worse than awful. "He was odd, angry, and possessive."

"How so? Did you not tell him you were interested in Fred?" I looked at Harry out of the corner of my eye and repressed the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"I did, and the evening literally blew up in front of my eyes. I told him I loved Fred and he said he was going to fight for me." Harry let out a loud laugh and I whipped my head towards him, glaring at him in annoyance.

"It is not, and was not funny."

"No, it's not, but it really is." He said, fighting another laugh.

"That makes no sense."

"Yes it does. It's not funny, because I've seen how much it's annoying you. It's really funny though because no one has this problem."

No one has this problem. Those five words echoed around in my head and made me stop walking, my mouth falling open in shock as I realized how right he was.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned, stopping and stepping back to me.

"You are right."

"Of course, but what about?"

"I shouldn't have this problem, he's more obsessed than normal."

"People are normally obsessed?"  
"No, I mean, he's way over the top. Almost like he was being magically influenced." Harry's eyes widened and a look of shock crossed over his face.

"You could be right." I nodded my head, feeling awful. We both started walking again, neither of us having to say anything.

"Are you going to have to go out with him?" Harry asked after a moment, his green eyes glancing at me.

"Yeah, he wants to see me again tonight." I said darkly, fighting the urge to glare.

"You could try and run some test, see if he's being magically influenced at all."

"You, know, that's a really good idea."

"You sound surprised." Harry said wryly.

"Only a little." He grinned at me, his smile making me smile as well.

"We found it!" He exclaimed, sounding surprised. I looked up and was surprised to see that we had finally reached the garden. I smirked, staring at Harry before putting a look of mock hurt on my face.

"Did you doubt we would?"

Harry grinned, clearly trying to suppress the urge to laugh. "I was with you on the hunt, neither of us are any good at directions."

"I was better than you though." I said in a snooty tone.

"That's not saying much." He said dryly. I laughed out loud at that, following him to a bench in front of a tree.

"You had a really good point about Arthur though. I'm going to try and see if he's influenced tonight."

"I'm just brilliant, what else can I say?"

"Yes, brilliant, and funny."

"I'm complicated." He said with a grin

"I have found out that you have about as many layers as a flower."

"A flower?" He asked with a snort of laughter. "Couldn't you pick something more masculine?" I laughed at that, flashing him a mischievous smile before looking back out at the garden.

"I picked a flower in honor of our spot, but, okay, how about an onion?" It was the only thing I could think of with layers.

"I hate onions." He told me with a frown. I laughed again at that, it was so Harry.

"There's just no pleasing you, is there?" I asked, grinning unashamedly at him. I missed talking with him like this.

"Nope, you know me, I'm complicated."

"While I'm pretty sure you already said that, I'm more than willing to overlook it." I said, settling onto the bench and leaning back so that my back was against the tree. I let out a contented sigh and closed my eyes. Enjoying the peace and calm of the garden

"This is fun."

"Huh?" I asked, opening my eyes and leaning forward so I could see him more clearly.

"This is fun. Sitting here, just you and me. We haven't done anything like this in a long time. you know, just hang out. No impending doom, no searching, just relaxing and talking."

"It is fun. We haven't done this in a long time."

"I'm glad this hasn't changed."

"Why would it?" I asked, tilting my head curiously.

"Well, you're dating someone now, and I can understand you wanting to spend your time with him. I also thought Fred wouldn't want you to hang out with me too much."

"As if I would have let that stop me. You're my best mate, Harry. Always have been, always will be. I can't begin to tell you how glad I am that we're together right now. This trip would have been a lot worse with out you."

"Then it is about to get a whole lot worse." A dark, painfully familiar voice growled out. The words echoed around the peaceful garden, causing me and Harry to both jump up, withdrawing our wands and aiming them at the dark corner of the garden where the voice had originated from.

"What do you want?" Harry snarled, his wand sparking at the tip. A dark cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows of the corner of the garden and I found myself tensing up at the sight of him. It was Mordred, and he seemed to be alone this time. Where was Morgana? What did he want? And why, for the love of Godric, Merlin, Cerce's and whoever the heck else I could think of, did he keep coming after me? He was about to really, really, make me mad. I was about to lose it, I was going to hex this sorry excuse for a wizard to his real time.

My own wand was sparking just as badly as Harry's.

"Now, really, is this any way to greet the son of the king?" He asked, a truly evil grin lifting his lips. Harry twitched his finger slightly, a sign that he was about to attack with a disarming spell. He always did that move, it was a subconscious move that I had learned to read from hours of fighting and practicing with him. I acted on my own instinct, and the moment he threw the spell, I raised a shield, blocking a flash of blue light from Mordred. The shield held, protecting us from whatever it was that he had just shot at us.

Harry stepped back, sending another spell, a stunner by the looks of it, at the same time I sent a freezing charm. They flashed against his shield, ricocheting off of it and slamming into the wall with tremendous force. I could hear a thunder of footsteps from the corridor behind us. I guess the guards were headed towards us, it was about time. I would love to have some help for once when we fought this man. Every time I'd had to fight him it had been just me or one other, the guards had never been there when we were fighting.

"Bombardo!" Harry bellowed, sending out a powerful blast. I sent a impedimenta at him immediately afterwards, knocking him back. He yelped, falling to his knees as he summoned a shield charm. I stepped forward, sending my most powerful spells at him, making the shield shake under the force of them. Harry stepped up beside me and sent another disarming spell, a second too late. Mordred twisted into the air, disappearing with a very loud crack.

The chicken had once again fled before the guards or us could finish him.

"No!" Harry bellowed, charging forward to the spot Mordred had been only moments before. I shook my head and followed him, a slight sense of fear rising in my stomach. Something wasn't right about this attack, everything about it had been different. He had chosen to attack me when someone else was there, he had let us fire first, and where was Morgana?

The thunder of feet I had first noticed when I was fighting Mordred came to a halt behind us. I spun around first, and was shocked to see only two, very frazzled looking, guards.

"Milady," they said, bowing quickly and dismissing me before turning towards Harry. "Sir James! Your companions, Sir Fabian and Sir Gideon, they have been attacked!" All the reprimands I had on the tip of my tongue, ready to spout out at these insolent guards for not caring about me or the fact we had been attacked, died, and I felt my legs sway underneath me.

I think we had just figured out where Morgana was.

Before I was sure if they were even done speaking I was already running towards Fred's chambers. That was where they would most likely be, Fred was still 'injured' so George had been spending his afternoons with him to help keep him from being so bored. I could hear Harry running behind me, but it didn't even bring me to pause or hesitate for a second. I had my wand drawn and I was ready to fight, to kill, that witch if she was anywhere near the vicinity of Fred or George. My blood was pounding in my ears and my breath was coming in short, painful gasps as fear rose up with in me. Morgana was as powerful as Merlin, she could seriously hurt them. What if she had surprised them? What if she had hurt them? Hurt Fred?

"Hermione, wait!" Harry called after me, I didn't, couldn't, stop. A few meters later and he was by my side. "You can't go in alone." He panted, I didn't turn to look at him, I was too focused on where I was going. I had forgotten how very fast he was, he'd had years of practice running from things.

We reached the passage way that Fred's room was at moments later, slightly out of breath, but only more alarmed. There were scorch marks on the outside of Fred's door. My heart fell to my stomach and my steps wavered for the first time. Harry shot past me, stopping in front of the door before running into the room. I ran in behind him, my heart hammering and my legs shaking as I stepped into the room, coughing as the distinct smell of sulfur reached my nostrils.

_A/N: Thanks for all the reiews guys! The poll results are in, the hottest Gryffindor boy is, Fred with 29 votes! George came in second with 26, Oliver in third with 10, Harry in fourth with 8, Bill in fifth, and Ron, Dean, and Neville tied for last. A new poll is up so go vote for it if you're bored or interested :)_


	37. Chapter 37: Plans

_Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet. So… try not to fall into the ocean or get run over or anything, all right?"-Edward Cullen_

"Fred? " I choked out, trying to see through the smoke that had filled the room. "George?"

"In here!" Fred's voice called from the corner of the room where the bed had been. Harry appeared at my side and we stepped into the smoke together.

I made it to the bed first, my leg bumping it and almost causing myself to fall over. I righted myself quickly, and felt around for either of the twins. I was still calling out their names, but I couldn't hear either of them.

"Fred?" I gasped out, not fighting the tears that flowed down my face. Strong arms grabbed onto mine and I felt myself being pulled into the strong chest of my boy friend, I let out a choked sob and held onto him.

"What happened?" Harry exclaimed, having found George beside me. "Why won't the smoke disappear?"

"I really don't know." George choked out, pulling Harry towards the door. Fred was doing the same with me, but he was having a harder time of it because I wouldn't let him go. My arms had locked into place around his torso and I couldn't have loosened them if I had wanted to. "We were getting ready to eat some lunch-I'd run late in getting it here-when I heard someone knock on the door." George explained stepping out into the hall. Fred had managed to get the two of us out there as well, and they both headed towards George's room with nothing more than a glance.

"We opened the door, expecting a guard or maid or something like that," Fred said, continuing where George had dropped the narrative, "a tall witch came in the room, she was the same witch that attacked you." He said to me, an angry look crossing his eyes as he remembered the prior attack. "I jumped out of the bed and George and I started throwing curses at her. She deflected them like it was easy and then sent that bomb at us. We tried to clear it up, but it just got thicker."

"Yeah, that witch put some sort of curse on it. It had a sleeping solution in it that we managed to dissipate." George said, sitting on his bed and taking a deep breath of the clean air. Fred led me to the bed, lowering me down beside his brother before sitting next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and pressed a kiss to my head as Harry sat on the floor in front of us.

"Don't know why she thought that she could pull something over us. We're the best pranksters around." Fred said, running his hand up and down my arm comfortingly.

"She ran away as we tried to clear away the smoke. Right chicken of her if you ask me." George finished, coughing at the end.

"We were attacked by Mordred at the same time." Harry said, a worried look on his face. Fred's grip on me tightened almost painfully, and I looked over to see him growing pale.

"What?" He sputtered, sounding shocked. George raised his head as well, looking tired all of a sudden.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Harry said, answering for me. "We were sitting in the garden, just talking, when he showed up and started throwing hexes. We brought him down and then he apparated away before we could stop him."

"So which of us were they trying to take out?" George asked, looking confused.

"I don't know, but does that really matter?" Harry asked. "Either way they still attacked us when we were split up. We keep playing to their game." He said in a thoroughly exasperated voice.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked, still holding onto me tightly. I brought my own arm around his waist and held him tightly, leaning my head into his shoulder and letting myself relax into his hold. I could feel his chest moving with each breath and I let my self calm down. He was alright, each breath was a reminder that he was unharmed, that Mordred and Morgana hadn't hurt him. They hadn't hurt any of us.

"We keep getting separated, they're hitting us when we're weak. Together you really can't beat us four. In pairs we're still pretty deadly, especially when it's you two and me and 'Mione. We're still weaker though. We also keep letting them get Hermione alone. That simply can't happen anymore. Starting now we're never leaving her alone. I don't care if we have to use a disillusionment charm or skive off our training, we're not separating." Harry's voice held a commanding note in it I had seldom heard, but it was one of a leader, one that no one would question.

"I completely agree. From now on we're always in pairs, and 'Mione above all else is not alone." Fred said, holding me tighter before turning towards George.

"How do we want to do this?"

"How about we both room together, and Harry and 'Mione take Harry's room? We can go to the one across from them. There haven't been any attacks near Harry's room, so we can use that as an excuse."

"Yes, during the day you two can go about your business as normal, just try and stay together. I'll keep Fred company, insisting that I don't feel well enough to go out after today's attack. I'll blame it on nerves or something like that. That way I can stay with Fred but no one will be any the wiser." In other words, that way Arthur wouldn't know about it. He was the one that would probably get mad and hurt Fred. I hated to think what he would do if he found out just how close we had become. I was actually surprised we hadn't heard from him yet.

"Yeah, that sounds goods." Harry said, looking thoughtful. "When you leave to go on your mandatory dates, err, dinners, make sure we know. The three of us will walk you to him, and then leave together, that way no one is ever alone. Have Arthur or Merlin walk you back, or call us via the galleon's." Fred tensed up by me as Harry spoke about my 'dates' and scowled as I nodded my heads. I didn't like that I had to go on these dates any better than him, but it still had to be worse for him. I'd have to spend some time with him this afternoon, remind him again that it was him I loved.

"Why hasn't anyone come to check on us?" George asked, frowning at Fred. "we got attacked well over twenty minutes ag-" There was a loud knock on the door that rattled it. Harry hopped up, wand drawn as we all stood, withdrawing our own wands. Fred still had his arm wrapped around me and made no moves to remove it as Harry approached the door.

"Who is it?" He called, his wand aimed at the door.

"Merlin and Arthur!" Came Merlin's unmistakable voice. Harry stepped back and let the door open, lowering his wand when he saw it was Merlin and Arthur. Merlin stepped into the room first, his eyes scanning the room to see if any of us were in any way injured. Satisfied with what he found he stepped to the side and let Arthur in the room. His eyes scanned the room, stopping on Fred and me. He stared at him first then me, then his arm around me, then my arm around him. His eyes stayed at the last place longest, and a fierce frown worked its way onto his face.

Godric's ghost, couldn't he just get over me?

"Are you alright?" He asked, addressing only me despite the fact that Harry, Fred, and George, had also been attacked. I didn't say anything, tightening my grip on Fred instead to let him know that I wanted him to answer. He took the cue, straightening up and dropping his arm from my shoulder so that it rested comfortably on my waist.

"Yeah, we're _all_ okay. Managed to fight the guys off. What happened to the extra security though?" His voice wasn't at all accusing, just curious. Arthur narrowed his eyes even more so that they appeared as little more than slits. His brown eyes were dark and appeared almost black in the dark light. It reminded me oddly of Molly when she was really upset. It was extremely unnerving.

"I'm glad to hear it. We've secured the situation, and reinstalled the security. We won't be having this problem again. I've started a man hunt across the kingdom. He won't escape us now."

"Wait," George said, stepping forward and looking angry. "You just started a man hunt?"

"No, I've just expanded it." He snapped.

"It won't do any good, he's a wizard. He can go anywhere he wants." Harry said in a tired tone. "What we need to do is put up some wards. I know you've got some, but we've developed a few of our own." He stopped, staring at me with a small smile. He didn't want to give away the fact that we were not from this time.

"Really?" Arthur said, his expression lightening up a bit. "That's interesting, what did you have in mind?"

"A few sensory charms, ones that can tell whether or not someone is a resident here. Things like that." Harry explained. Arthur nodded his head, glancing at Merlin.

"It's do able." Merlin said in way of answering. He turned towards George, so that his back was to Arthur and widened his eyes almost comically. I could practically hear the 'awkward' he was thinking. I completely agreed with him. Personally, I felt we had gotten past awkward and was well onto flat out miserable. Things really couldn't get much worse.

Could they? If they could, I really didn't want to know.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, turning toward me with a kind smile. "Anything we can help with?"

"Not that I'm currently aware of." Harry said diplomatically.

"No we've done fine without any help it seems." Fred said pointedly, frowning in obvious distaste. Arthur turned towards him slowly, looking like he was trying not to glare at him.

"Sorry we couldn't meet your standards, _Sir_ Gideon." Arthur said, standing taller and appearing kingly suddenly. For almost the first time I found myself struck with just who he was. He was the once and future king, he was King Arthur. He was the most powerful king Britain had ever, and would ever have.

Fred straightened up just as much, his own eyes narrowing. He clearly wasn't impressed, or intimidated, or if he was he was hiding it. "I don't have standards, your_ highness_. We would just have liked for something to have been done. You promised guards, but 'Mione has been attacked three times while she had been here, and not once have guards arrived till after the fact. The only time I've actually ever even seen a guard was last night and this morning, but they promptly disappeared." His voice never raised, but his displeasure was evident in his eyes. He looked taller, more majestic oddly. I could truly see him being a knight, I could believe he was of noble blood. I could see his long heritage, I could see the long line of wizards he had descended from.

I could see why it was I had fallen in love with him. He was incredible, and not to be trifled with.

"We're good, Sire." George said, stepping forward and bowing slightly before stepping next to Fred. He was being humble, but he was standing just as tall, and unbending as his twin.

Arthur nodded his head, sensing the fact that this was an argument he would not win and stepped back.

"Very well, I shall see you for dinner tonight, Hermione." He drew my name out, clearly getting pleasure from the fact I had to eat dinner with him. Merlin followed him out of the room, throwing Harry a furtive glance before shutting the door.

"That git!" Fred exclaimed, stepping forward with a furious glare. "That bloody git!" He turned towards me, his normally bright blue eyes dark with obvious anger. He muttered a few more words, but I couldn't make them out.

"Umm, Harry, we should go get your room ready." George said, tugging Harry's arm to lead him away. Harry nodded his head, throwing me a quick, worried glance before following George out under a disillusionment spell. Fred remained facing the door for a few moments after he left, a clear frown on his face and a heated glare darkening his normally happy demeanor.

"Fred?" I questioned timidly, taking a small step forward and raising my hand to touch him on the arm. He turned towards me, still frowning fiercely. "I'm alright, we didn't get hurt. Harry was there and he helped take Mordred out. Are you really alright?" My voice quivered a slight bit as I spoke.

He crossed the room to me, wrapping his arms around me tightly and pulling me into his chest. I rested my head against him, taking immense comfort from the constant beating of his heart. "I'm fine, Mione. We both are." He sighed and stroked my hair, seeming to draw comfort from that simple act.

"I'm sorry I lost it. Just got a bit jealous."

"You have no need to be." I said earnestly. He nodded his head before resting it atop mine, holding me in a sweet embrace.

"I know, it's just hard. Especially when he comes in like that, and he keeps flaunting the fact that he can date you. You have no idea how much I would love to take you out to dinner, or out for a picnic, or even a ride. I'd take most anything really."

"Well," I said slowly, working the time out in my head. "I can't do anything about the picnic, not yet anyway, but I can think of something else we can do." I leaned back from him and ran my hands up his chest, slowly, teasingly. "What about you?" He gave me a smoldering look as his hands dropped to my waist.

"I have a few ideas."

-oOOo-

"What did you say?" George called over to me. I sighed and shook my head, refusing to smile. I was returning from an afternoon ride with George, and he'd been playing that game all morning. He'd somehow remembered that it drove me crazy when I had to repeat myself, and he'd been making me do it all morning.

"That you're a git!" I called over the stall. I was rubbing down my horse and he was in the next stall, giving his a rub down as well. I heard him laugh before I saw his head peer over the wall between us.

"Am not, well, not much at least."

I turned towards him, a smirk on my face. "Oh, yes you are."

"How does Fred put up with your abuse?" He asked in mock hurt. "I think you've permanently injured me."

"To bad, maybe I can get Harry to ride with me tomorrow then."

He looked at me with an upraised eyebrow, and incredulous look in his eyes. I stared at him for a moment, managing to keep a straight face somehow, I broke after a moment thought and let out a loud laugh.

" I can't do it," I gasped, "I can't even keep a straight face. He's a terrible rider."

"I know, I'm the best you've got." He said flashing me a grin. "You know most birds would flip at the chance to spend so much time with the handsomer twin."

"I do get to spend a lot of time with the handsomer time. I've gotten to know him very well." I said cheekily, offering my horse a carrot that she promptly swallowed almost whole. I patted her nose, smiling happily before I walked to the end of the stall. George was already at the end, leaning against the pole with his toothy grin.

"You two have been having fun, huh?"

"Yes."

He pushed himself from the wall and started walking with me outside the stable. He'd agreed to go riding with me after I had fairly near begged him. Harry was staying with Fred so that he wasn't alone. The two of them were doing who knew what, but it was probably going to proved dangerous for Arthur. He'd made Harry extremely annoyed with how much I was dreading the dates he kept forcing me to go on. That had united Fred and him on a common front. They'd been spending more time together, and since we had to stay in pairs, I'd been hanging out with George more, mostly riding.

It had been another three days since the last attack. No one had made any head way on finding out where Mordred or Morgana was, but I was getting used to that. I was beginning to doubt we'd ever know what they wanted. I was also beginning to grow worried about the possibility of returning to our real time. We'd been here for well over a month, and it didn't seem like anyone but us was working on returning us to our own time. I was working on making a time turner, but I still had to figure out a way to make it strong enough to transport all of us forward so many years. It was going to require a lot of spells.

Still, I was working on a prototype with George. He was the better inventor of the two twins, and he was excellent at charms. Fred preferred transfiguration, so he couldn't help too much with the time turner. We'd been having to come up with excuses for why we were hanging out so much. Arthur was starting to get jealous of George as well. He'd been giving him dirty looks and making him do extra drills. I felt awful that they were getting bad treatment just for talking to me, but there really was nothing I could do for it. Arthur had gone off the utter deep end.

"I think we're getting close to making a working model of the time turner." I said as we stepped into the castle.

"Yeah, we should figure out a way to test it."

"I can do a spell on it that will automatically make it go off for a certain amount. That way once we send it off we can bring it back. We can test it on an inanimate object and then maybe a bird or something."

"Sounds like a plan, 'Mione."

"Okay, how about we try it tonight?"

"After your date you can come to our room-bring Harry so he's not alone- and we can test it out. That'll give me enough time to get everything together."

"Alright, then we're all set." Tonight we'd know whether or not we had any prayer of actually returning home this way.

_A/N: The end of this chapter is dedicated to Angelwhisper for the suggestion that I let Hermione get friendlier with George, hope that's what you were wanting. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming, we haven't got a whole lot left of this story :(_


	38. Chapter 38: Testing Terrors

_What about the world today_

_What about the place that we call home_

_We've never been so many_

_And we've never been so alone- 'We are' Anna Johnson_

"Come on Harry!" I called, walking faster. He was lagging behind and I was feeling extremely impatient because of it. We were mere moments away from discovering whether or not we would actually be able to leave this time. We were almost to Fred and George's room, and I couldn't wait to see them again. It hadn't been that long since I'd last seen them, still, it felt like forever.

I had spent the last three hours eating dinner with Arthur, and I felt awful. I knew Fred would be upset, and probably a little mad, but I hadn't been able to leave earlier. The really annoying thing was that I probably could have had a really good friend in Arthur if things had played out differently, we all could have. We were about the same age, and he was funny, smart, and not stuck up. He was cool, I'd have loved to have just been a friend. In a different life I might even have fallen in love with him.

As it was though, we couldn't be friends, and I didn't love him. I loved Fred, and I couldn't risk hurting him just to get to know Arthur. Plus, I was extremely irritated with how he never asked me if I would like to go on a date. I was given absolutely no choice in the matter. I was getting sick of this entire time period treating me like I didn't matter because I was a woman. I had gone from being ill treated because of my blood status, to being treated ill because of my sex. Neither one I could change, and neither one would I change even if I could.

It was still really upsetting though. It was rude, and I was tired of it. I'd tried several spells on Arthur to see if he was being bewitched, but they hadn't turned up everything. My spells were made to detect latin spells though, so if they were using anything other than that, it wouldn't have worked. I was at a loss for what to do next.

"Merlin, Mione, slow down!" Harry called. I looked over my shoulder at him, slowing my pace down a small bit.

"Honestly, Harry, come one. I'm wearing hills and I'm out walking you." He stuck his tongue out at me as he caught up.

"Why the rush? Are you that eager to snog Fred?"

It was my turn to stick my tongue out at him. "No, I've told you already. George and I want to test a theory on how we can get home. Don't you want to get home?"

"You know I do," he said, finally keeping pace with me. "But I would really like to figure out why we are here to begin with. What's the point of returning home if Mordred just brings us back?"

The really annoying thing was that he was right. It was pointless to have a method of returning home if it just meant we'd be returned back here. I mean, we could always make another time turner, but the traveling itself would start to wear down on us pretty soon. You can only go back and forth so many times before it starts to mess with your mind. You can do small distances for a long time, but taking as big of leaps as we were took toil far, far faster.

"Mione, you just passed their door." Harry said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. I blushed slightly and stepped towards the door he was indicating. I had passed it, but not intentionally. I'd been rather caught up in my walk, I wasn't really paying attention to where I had been going.

Harry knocked on the door while I smoothed my dress out and patted down my hair. He shot me a look out of the corner of his eye and shook his head, a grin quirking up his lips as he looked at me.

"Stop it," I said, blushing. "I just want to look nice. We have been running across the castle."

"Whatever you say, Hermione." I opened my mouth to respond to him but I got interrupted. The door opened and George was sticking his head out, a big grin lifting his lips when he saw us standing there.

"What's the password?" He asked, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"We solemnly swear we are up to no good." Harry and I said together, equal grins lifting our lips.

"Mischief nearly managed." George said, opening the door and stepping to the side so that we could step in. We walked into the room, and I instantly went to the bed where Fred was lying in mock pain. He sat up when he saw us and I wrapped him up in a tight hug. He squeezed me back, nuzzling his cheek against my hair.

"Well, if you two are quite through, we have a test to be conducting." George said, coming up beside Fred and me.

"You're just jealous that I've got my girl." Fred said, dropping his arms from me and scooting over so I could sit next to him.

"Which is the reason I'm so eager to test this out." George said, tapping his foot impatiently. "I'd like to go give Angelina a hug and a snog. I'd really, really, love to get out of this outfit too."

"Count me in on that front too." I said quickly, grinning like a maniac at the thought of wearing jeans again.

"I'd like to get back to see the others." Harry said quietly, flashing me a quick grin. What he meant to say was that he wanted to see Ginny, however he couldn't say that in front of her brothers who would probably hex him.

"Do you have the device?" I asked George, scooting over on the bed so that I was closer to him and Harry. George nodded his head and reached into his tunic pocket, pulling out a small gold object. We all held our breaths with out thought as he brought it towards me. I wrapped it's gold chain around a book and then murmured the spell that would make it return. George rotated it once, and then set it down. He levitated it in the air, and then it disappeared.

"Cool." Harry said with a grin, straightening up and gazing intently at the spot the time turner had been. "When will we know if it worked?"

"In about a minute." George and I said together.

"Awesome." Fred said, leaning back against the headboard and pulling me with him. I leaned into his hold, resting my head against his chest as we waited. It seemed to take a lot longer than a minute. No one spoke, we hardly dared to breathe. All of our eyes were fixed on the spot where the book had disappeared. I was gripping Fred's hand in a vice hold, George was fiddling with his fingers, and Harry was messing with his glasses. We'd all put a lot of work into making this time turner. George was excellent at Charms, so he'd worked a lot on the spells to make it. Fred had handled all the transfiguration, and Harry had made the potion we needed. Amazingly, he was still quite good at them, he'd learned a lot from the Half-Blood Prince, more than I would have thought he'd remember. I had handled the arithmacy, I was best at it. The four of us together made quite an impressive team, we covered a lot of magic expertise.

What was taking it so long? Surely it had been longer than a minute!

Finally, just as I was about to give it up for naught, there was a bright flash of light. I blinked my eyes to clear them and let out a gasp at the same time the others exclaimed.

The book was back, unharmed.

"Yes!" George exclaimed, pumping his fist before snatching the time turner back up. I sprung from the bed beside him, both of us headed for the wardrobe at the other side of the room.

George reached it first and he pried it open with one hand, his whole demeanor screaming out excitement. I was by his side a moment later, and I reached into the wardrobe as he held open the door and picked up the single gold cage that was in it. I pulled it out of the wardrobe and stepped back, letting George close the door. We walked back to the bed, where Harry and Fred were waiting with elated expressions on their faces.

I set the cage on the bed and opened it up, gently grabbing the little blue bird that was in the cage. He came to my hand rather quickly, seeming to not mind the fact that I was holding him. He was extremely soft to the touch and I had to repress the urge to snuggle him to my chest. He was really cute. He gave a happy little coo as I handed him over to George. George grabbed him and wrapped the chain around him, tight enough that it wouldn't come off, but not tight enough to constrict him in any way. I took the bird back while George grabbed his wand back out of his pocket. I turned the time turner to the time I wanted and then cast the spell on it. George pointed his wand at the bird, causing it to levitate in the air, and then it disappeared with a flash of light.

"Another minute?" Fred questioned from the bed. I nodded my head, going back to my spot next to him. I leaned into him, taking a breath and steeling my nerves for what was going to happen. In a minute we'd know if this had all been for naught, we'd know if we could start planning to return home, if we'd get to see our family again.

That almost made me smile, boy, had a lot of things changed since we'd last seen them. I wonder what their reaction would be to my dating Fred… They'd probably be shocked, I would have. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I looked up and caught George's eyes, a grin quirking my lips up as he made a silly face. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, but I'm sure my eyes were sparkling despite myself.

A flash of light lit the room and a blue blur fell to the ground. George and I shot out of the bed and stepped towards the fallen bird together, both holding our breaths as we looked down at the little bird. He wasn't moving.

My hand flew to my mouth in horror and utter despair, when he hopped up, letting out a disgruntled chirp. An exclamation left my lips and I dropped to my knees, picking the little bird up in shaky hands and holding him to my chest as George grabbed me in an excited hug.

"It worked!" He exclaimed, his voice sounding like he hardly dared to believe it had really worked. Harry and Fred hopped off the bed and joined us in a silly victory dance in the middle of the room.

The joy in the room was positively contagious, and I almost cried with joy as I held the little bird out so the others could see him. He was completely unharmed, just a little shaken. George unwrapped the time turner from him and stowed it away into his pocket with slightly shaky hands.

"Do we tell Merlin that we made away that'll work?" Harry asked, staring at the little bird with a small smile.

"I don't see why not." I answered I could feel George's eyes on me so I lifted my eyes, looking at him. He had a slight frown on his face, reminding me of a conversation we had had. He'd told me it would be pointless to try and travel without getting Mordred first. I agreed with him, but I hated the thought of waiting. We had no idea how long it might be before we found him again. We could be here for months more. That made it both Harry and George who had brought that to my attention.

The scary thing was that if we did get home, and Mordred came back for us, I would probably be the only one taken. I hated to admit it, but the theory all the guys had that I was the only one Mordred wanted was a good theory. I don't know that I could handle being transported back here by myself.

"So, do we go find him right now?" Fred asked. I tore my gaze from George and looked at him with a slight frown.

"I guess we should, I've no idea where he would be though." Fred shrugged before answering.

"We can split up and find him. He probably won't be far from Arthur." I said, stepping away from the group towards the bed. I opened the little cage back up and set the bird inside. He promptly flew to his swing and perched on it, giving a happy chirp. I locked the cage back up and turned back to the others.

"Are you all ready to leave?" They nodded their heads.

"How should we split up?"

"How about George and me, Fred and Harry?" Fred's eyes widened and he looked upset, but he nodded his head. "I would go with you," I said, speaking to Fred. "But if Arthur saw the two of us together he might lose it. He'd also be less likely to hurt you in front of my brother." It was silly that we had to go through so much, but we did. Still, if it meant we'd get to return home, I didn't mind so much.

"Okay, let's go then." George said, stepping next to me. I nodded my head and gripped my wand more firmly in my hand. We stepped forward, towards the door, Harry and Fred right behind us. We left the room and headed right while they headed left. We'd check on Arthur, they would check on Merlin's room. It was more likely that they would find him than us, but I didn't want to risk Arthur getting mad at or hurting Fred.

We ran down the hall, and I managed to keep up with George despite my long dress tripping me. I stopped for a moment, and George raced ahead, not realizing I had stopped. I reached down to my skirt and pulled it up, freeing my legs so I could run better. I'd lost sight of George, he'd probably rounded the corner ahead of me. Hopefully he would notice I wasn't there yet and slow down so I could catch up.

I started to run again and headed for the corner. I ran by it and promptly collided with another person. I fell over and pushed myself back up, apologizing before I was even standing.

A woman of medium height, with palish skin and long brown, bushy hair, stared back at me, her brown eyes wide in shock

She looked just like me, we could have been twins. We were the same height, the same hair, the same eyes, we even held ourselves the same way. I could hardly believe it, what was the chance I would find a twin in 411?

"I'm Morgause, who are you?" She inquired, speaking in my voice, her tone was even slightly bossy. I knew that name, and it terrified me beyond any words.

As I looked at the woman I felt all my breath leave my body as I realized just what a brilliant, and evil, man Mordred really was. I was looking at Arthur's half sister, and she could have been my twin. Mordred. The utter slime that he was, had brought me out of my own time and arranged everything so that Arthur would fall in love with me. Once Arthur was in love with me he would send me back, I would disappear from this world and he would think I was this woman, he would sleep with her, and Mordred would be born. Arthur would never realize that I wasn't her, that he was related to this woman and that she was part of a terrible plot. Mordred had just made me part of the plot that would bring Arthur to his death. Mordred would be born because of me, because Arthur was in love with me.

Merlin save us, Arthur was going to die because of me.

I stepped back without thought, horror filling me as the realization of just what all this meant hit me.

"So you've uncovered our ploy, have you my dear?" Mordred's voice sounded behind me and I let out an unashamed scream. I whipped my wand around and fired the first spell that came to my mind at him. The stunner missed him, but it hit the wall with a bang. I heard a shout from the other end of the hall and turned towards, terrified to see Morgana step towards me. I was now outnumbered three to one.

_A/N: *Cue suspensful music* And the ploy has officially bee announced! All the players are now here, and the plan has been discovered. Seriously though, what do you guys think? I've been planning this all along, but I'm curious about your opinions as well. Thanks for everything and don't forget to review!_


	39. Chapter 39: The Truth at Last

_Oh what tangled webs we weave, when first we practice to deceive.- Sir Walter Scott_

I shot out another stunner, aiming for Morgana this time as I side stepped a spell from Mordred. I was in a lot of trouble, my only hope was that if I made enough noise that someone would hear me and come to help. My track record didn't make this idea look to hopeful though, I'd yet to have anyone come help me before I took the others out or passed out. I couldn't let that happen this time though, there was far too much at stake this time. I couldn't let myself get hurt before I found the others.

I heard another shout as I shot three more stunners wildly around the room. I looked over towards the voice and then a flash of blue light came from the end of the hall. George followed it out, a furious look on his face.

George started firing spells at Mordred, taking him as I turned my attention towards Morgana. He looked startled to see Morgause in the corner, but he didn't let it stop him from fighting.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Mordred exclaimed, sending another curse at George as Morgana and I began to circle each other. Morgause had fled to a corner of the room, apparently she didn't fight. "I don't need you anymore, my plan is complete!"

"We've done it, he's fallen in love with you." Morgana said with a wicked sneer. "We can kill you now, and Morgause shall take your place. He will never know the difference!" This was going down hill, I was not evenly matched with Morgana. I was no where near as good as her. She was starting to wear me down.

"She's not me!" I exclaimed fighting with everything in me to bring this foul woman down.

"He won't know!" Mordred exclaimed. "The only thing he will remember is the all consuming love he has for you. When he sees Morgause he'll be overcome with a desire to feel it again, and he'll claim her."

Oh god, it made sense, it would work! We had to stop them now, we had to foil this plan!

"His love for you is not even completely natural." Morgana taunted. Her black hair sparked behind her and her silver eyes flashed menacingly as she fired another curse at him. She had a slightly wild look about her that reminded me, almost painfully so, of Bellatrix. Her wild aura, her prowess, her wickedness. It was like I was once again fighting that witch. Mordred wasn't as bad as Voldemort, but it was terribly like that last battle.

"We bewitched him to become obsessed with you. While he might have loved you normally, he was infatuated with you because of us." Mordred continued, sending a flash of orange light at George that he barely managed to avoid.

"That's why your little boyfriend was so afraid a few nights ago. We were testing our charms." Morgana finished, her silver eyes completely mad. Anger rose up in me as she spoke, and I realized that she had nearly killed Fred for nothing other than a test.

"Why keep attacking her then?" George asked, deflecting a blue curse with surprising ease as he levitated a statue at the end of the hall, tossing it at Mordred with ease. Mordred dodged it, and straightened up with a terrible glare.

"To seal the spell. He had to fear for her. It was the key to his becoming obsessed." God, they hadn't wanted to harm me, they were just trying to make Arthur fall in love with me even more. I'd played right into their hands, this whole time I had been playing into their hands. We should have never come to this castle, we should have never set foot in Camelot!

"Hermione!" Two voices called from the other end of the hall. Harry and Fred appeared, running towards with their wands out. They started throwing spells, joining the fight.

"EXPELIARMUS!" Harry shouted, sending the bright spell at Mordred, he deflected it, but stepped back, a look of surprise and slight fright on his normally snooty face. Fred stepped next to me, helping me fight Morgana. She stepped back at the joint onslaught, looking worried.

Her eyes promptly narrowed though and she straightened back up, she flicked her wand and the wall exploded behind us. I dove to the side while Fred dove forward. She whipped her wand back and then threw it forward, cutting through the air in a horribly familiar move.

"Avada Kadvra!" She screeched, aiming at Fred. He dropped to his knees, barely avoiding the flash of deadly green light.

"No!" I screamed, jumping up. A rage unlike any I had ever felt over took me as I stared down at her. My blood pounded in my veins, causing my ears to ring at the force of my pulse, my vision started to turn red at the edges, and I felt myself fill with magic She sent another spell at Fred, but I pushed him to the side using a levitating spell. I ran forward, taking his position and whipped my wand back, sending a stunner at her with more power than I'd ever used before. She had just tried to kill my Fred, she had attacked me, and hurt Fred and George. She'd caused me to be scared, and she would hurt countless people. I was not going to let that happened, this was ending here and now. Magic was easier to access during this time, it was freer in a sense, and I was going to use it fully to my advantage. Morgana was not leaving this room if I had anything I could say about it.

The stunner I sent hit her square in the chest, throwing her back against the wall with a loud crack that rattled the room. She slumped down, her head lolling to the side painfully as her eyes fluttered. I wasted no time for pity, throwing another stunner at her followed by incarcerous. The silver ropes wound their way around her, tightening and holding her in place.

"Morgana!" Mordred screamed, sounding like he was actually hurt. Fred and I turned towards him but I was too late. A spell exploded in the room, rattling the walls and sending Fred and me sprawling towards the wall. We hit it with an extremely painful bang and I fell into him. His arms were around me half a second later, wrapping me tight and helping me up. The hall was filled with smoke, and I could hardly hear or see as the world spun around me. My head was pounding from where I had hit the wall. I could feel something warm and wet trailing down my head, but I didn't take even a moment to examine it. I was already standing, already turning towards Mordred.

Who had once again disappeared. I spun around my eyes searching for Morgana's body. She was gone as well. I spun towards the back wall, my heart dropping to my stomach as I searched for Morgause. She was gone as well.

"No!" I screamed, stepping forward in fury as I waved my wand to clear up the smoke. It disappeared, leaving , me, Fred, George, and Harry very, very, much alone.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Fred asked, stepping up next to me and turning me around so he could look at me. I was furious, and my blood was still pounding through my veins, and the adrenaline rushing through me was leaving me feeling twitchy. My head was positively throbbing, and it was leaving me slightly light headed. I don't know how badly I had injured myself, but it couldn't have been good.

"Guys, who was that girl?" Harry asked, stepping towards me and gripping my elbow, turning me so I was facing him. The motion made my head spin and I swayed dangerously, falling into Fred's arms.

"Give her a moment." George snapped, though I don't think he was angry, just worried. He stepped towards me and pointed his wand at my head, making the throbbing in it lesson considerably. I let out a grateful breath, raising my hand to my head and feeling where the wound had been. It no longer hurt, but my hand came back bloody. George murmured a quick cleaning spell, and my hand and head was clean.

"Is that better?" He asked, Fred had tightened his grip on me and was holding me so that my back was resting against his chest. Harry was standing quietly by my side, waiting for me to feel better before speaking up. I took another breath and felt my head clear up, the pounding subsided and my vision returned to normal. I looked up at George and nodded my head.

"Yes, much better. Thank you." I took another breath and turned my gaze to Harry. "That woman, the one that looked like me, was Morgause." It was amazing, all the panic I had been feeling earlier just seemed to fade away, leaving me calm. I was still extremely angry, beyond furious, but I was no longer feeling panic lap at my stomach. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt what it was I needed to do, just what I could do to ruin their plan. I may not be able to stop Mordred's birth, but it wouldn't be because Arthur thought that woman was me. I would not be responsible for his death.

For the first time since I'd arrived in the Middle Ages, I knew what I needed to do, and how I needed to do it. I had a plan, and I wasn't scared or worried about doing it. No matter what the consequences, this charade, this danger, would not continue pass tonight.

"What do you mean, she's Morgause?" Fred questioned, rubbing my arms comfortingly. I allowed myself to relax into his hold before answering the question.

"Morgause, she's the sister or Morgana, and the half sister of Arthur. More importantly though, she's the mother of Mordred, or, at least she will be. That's why we're here, you were right, he just wanted me. Mordred wanted Arthur to fall in love with me, he used magic to help, and then when I was murdered or returned to my own time, he would think Morgause was me. He'd sleep with her, and then Mordred would be returned. It was brilliant, and beyond evil." I explained slowly, hoping they were able to keep up with me. By the look of horror in Harry and George's eye, I'd have to say they had no problem keeping up. Fred's grip tightened on my arm and I turned my head so that I could see him. He was looking down at me with angry eyes, and it scared me momentarily.

"I have a plan though." I said aloud, still staring at Fred's eyes.

"What is it?" Harry and George asked together. Fred swallowed thickly, the anger in his eyes fading slightly as he looked down at me.

"We have to tell Arthur the truth, the whole truth." I tore my eyes from Fred and looked at Harry and George. "We have to tell him who we really are and when we're really from. We can show him our memories if we have to. We can't let him have any doubt about what we're saying, we can't let him have any doubts period. We have to make him believe, and hopefully he'll fall out of love."

It was dangerous, and possibly crazy, but it was our best bet, really, it was our only bet. I couldn't leave without telling Arthur the truth, I wouldn't be able to live with myself thinking that I had ultimately been responsible for his death. We didn't have much time to execute it though, I doubted it would be long before Mordred and Morgana were back, and this time they would go for the kill, no small talk.

"Come on," I said, taking a step forward, my hand searching for, and finding, Fred's. I gripped it tightly in my own and pulled him Forward, Harry and George fell into step behind us. "We're going to Arthur right now. We don't have any time to waste."

"Then let's do this." Fred said simply, looking ahead determinedly.

I led the way, still holding Fred's hand while George and Harry followed us. The quiet resolve that had taken me over after the fight still stayed with me, giving me a clear perspective on how best to do this. We'd have to start by proving that we were from the future. A mind link would probably show that best. I'd be the one to do it seeing as I was the only one he really trusted. I had no doubt that Merlin had probably taught him some techniques to help defend his mind, but I would just have to get past them. I couldn't risk getting stopped by anything. I'd had the most practice blocking my mind, Harry had tried but he was terrible. I'd managed to hold my own against Bellatrix, so I was most qualified.

Plus, I was mad enough to break down most any wall. I doubted it would be a problem at all.

We reached the doors a few moments later, two guards were standing outside it, completely unaware of the fact that we had just been in a very dangerous, and loud, battle.

"Excuse me, we wish to have an audience with the king." I said politely, addressing the head guard and bowing my head in respect. He waved me to be quiet, as though I were annoying background noise. I was _not_ annoying background noise, and I did not like this man, whoever he was. He had just picked the wrong day to ignore me. Not that I ever liked being ignored, but today was not a day to treat me as unimportant because I was a woman.

"Excuse me," I said again through gritted teeth. "I said I would like an audience with the king." I stepped forward, slipping my wand from my dress sleeve. The guard turned his head towards me, finally giving me some attention. "Now, if you don't mind stepping aside, my companions and I shall be going to see him." His eyes widened and he dropped his hand to his sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said darkly, I was officially done being nice, I was one word from tying this man up and leaving him crying in the corner.

His eyes narrowed and he gripped his sword, pulling it out slowly. The other guard had already stepped aside, I recognized him, he knew who we were and that Arthur would have no problem with seeing us.

I waved my wand at him, my patience having snapped. I had not fought Mordred and Morgana solely to be stopped by this ignorant man. I was not going to be stopped by anyone. His sword glowed hot in his hand he dropped it, letting out a paned yelp as he stared at his hand in shock. His eyes shot up to me and I leveled my wand at his chest.

"Let us through." His eyes shot to his companion who was staring at him with an upraised eyebrow. The guard nodded his head and stepped to the side slowly, a frown on his face.

"The king can see you now, if you're ready."

I smiled pleasantly, instantly becoming the charming woman I had been portraying since I'd arrived here. "Thank you, kind sir."

His companion stepped forward and grabbed the doors, pulling them open before stepping aside and letting us into the room. I bowed my head in respect and then stepped into the room, Fred, George, and Hermione right behind me.

Arthur was at the end of the hall, sitting on his throne with Merlin by his side. I stepped into the room with my head held high.

"Milord Arthur." I said boldly, approaching the throne and then bowing to the floor. I heard Arthur stand, and then I stood as well.

"We have news, Sire." I said with a smile, trying my best to be pleasant. I subtely pointed my wand at Fred and nonverbally cast the spell that he had showed me to allow me to speak to his mind.

_Hermione?_ He thought.

_Use the spell on Merlin and tell him everything we know as quickly as possible. I'm going to try and break through to Arthur's mind to let him know what we are. I don't want Merlin to try and protect his mind, I won't be able to break through his defense._

I withdrew my mind from his and faced stepped forward, my heart swelling with compassion for what had happened to Arthur. I hated to do this, to ruin his faith in us, but there really was no way around it.

Our time in the middle ages was almost over.

_A/N: Their are only about two more chapters left of this story... It's hard to believe, I've been writing it for a while. Let me know what you think, I hope I'm making everything clear, everything about what is happening with the plot. Don't forget to leave a review guys, thanks for reading!_


	40. Chapter 40: Home Again

_I don't cry with sorrow, I cry with joy. The memories we made can't be destroyed. You know I won't forget you, You know I never could, And when I said I loved you, you know I meant for good. –Audio Adrenaline. _

I pointed my wand at Arthur, doing it as subtly as possible so as not raise suspicion, and to give Fred time to make the connection to Merlin and explain what it was we were doing before he had a chance to hex me for trying to break through Arthur's mind. I wasn't a hundred percent sure I actually could do it, but I was sure going to give it my best shot.

"What is it?"Arthur asked, eyeing the others distastefully before his eyes found mine again. His eyes brightened considerably and a large, rather goofy grin, lifted his face.

"I'm not really all that sure how to tell you this, so I'm going to just start from the beginning." I could see Merlin's eyes growing wide out of the corner of my eyes, so I took it that Fred was telling him the news. I took a breath and steeled my nerves. I was just going to say it, I'd give our real names, and we'd just go for it.

"We haven't been entirely truthful with you, but we had a good reason. My name is Hermione Granger, his names is Harry Potter, and this is Fred, and George Weasley." He furrowed his brow as I spoke, looking extremely confused. I couldn't really blame him, it probably wasn't making any sense. "We're not actually from Ridale either, were not from here period." Merlin nodded his head in the corner of the room and I knew I had permission to show Arthur the truth.

"We're from the future, the year 1998."

"What? Is this a jest?" he asked, looking like he expected us to say 'we got you!'

"No, it's not a joke, Sire." Harry said.

"Let me show you." I said, hoping he didn't freak out at what I was about to do. I had had my mind probed, it wasn't a good feeling, having your mind breeched. I pointed my wand at his chest, and before he could object or say anything else, I cast the charm. I breeched his mind and was surprised that I instantly hit a wall. He had a shockingly strong shield around his mind. Merlin must have taught him how to protect his mind, he was probably a better teacher than Snape.

I put my full mental prowess to probing his wall for a weak spot, a few moments of searching later and I found the spot I needed. I probed deeper, breaking through the wall that surrounded his mind. I could feel his shock, and fear, and most disturbingly, his hurt. He felt betrayed, he felt like I was betraying his trust, his love. It was awful, I had forgotten about the emotional transference.

Once I was connected to his thoughts I tried to surround him with a cocoon of safe happy feelings to lessen the panic he was beginning to feel. It seemed to work because I could feel him relaxing. I took a deep breath and then began to show him images of what our world looked like. I started with London, I knew it would probably shock him, maybe even dangerously so, but I had to shock him into believing. I made it so that we could walk through them, and when we appeared in the little mind world, I grabbed his hand and started to walk him through it.

I brought up an image of downtown London, letting myself walk him through its crazy streets. A sense of shock was his first impression, followed by a slight feeling of awe.

"This is your world?" He asked quietly, his eyes wide and disbelieving. "This is my England?"

"Yeah, a few thousand years in the future. This isn't the part that I spend a lot of my time at though, would you like to see that?" I asked, feeling excited that he was understanding.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, his eyes lightening up. I smiled and turned towards the Leaky Cauldron. I walked up to it, making sure to imagine lots of patrons so that it would look realistic.

"Hi, Tom." I called, pulling Arthur through the room towards the back alley. "We're headed towards Diagon Alley." He nodded his head, grinning at me as he cleaned the tankards. Wizard's and witches were walking through, eating, and talking, just like they would if I was really in the Leaky Cauldron, it was amazing how detailed this illusion was. I opened the door to the back alley and stepped forward, dragging Arthur with me, he was busy gawking at all the people in the Cauldron. If he thought that was impressive then he was about to flat out flip. I tapped the brick with my wand, and the wall opened up. Arthur let out a shocked gasp and then laughed in appreciation.

"This is incredible!" I smiled back at him, feeling giddy from his excitement.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

I pulled him with me through the brick doorway and into Diagon Alley, laughing when his mouth dropped open in utter shock.

I showed him all the stores like they had been before Voldemort began attacking, paying extra attention to make sure that I included Weasley Wizard Wheezes though. After we reached the last shop I stopped walking, turning towards him with a sad smile.

"Do you understand now? We're not from your time, we belong here."

"So why are you in Camelot?"

"We were transported back in time against our will. Mordred, Morgana, and Morgause took us, they meant to only get me but the other s got pulled into it on accident, it's a long story…"

"Morgana?" He asked. It made sense that she would be the only name he recognized. He would have realized how much I looked like Morgause if he had seen her, and Mordred hadn't been born in this time period yet.

"Yes, she and the others developed an evil plot to overthrow Camelot, by using me in a way I could have never anticipated."

"What?" He asked ,stepping back and looking shocked. I could sense a fear rising up in him, he thought I was about to betray him.

"They made you fall in love with me, then they would make me return to my own time. A woman, Morgause, would take my place. She looks just like me, we could be twins." I said, stepping towards him and grabbing his arm so that he couldn't escape. Not that there was really anywhere to go, he was in my mind.

"They intended for you to continue believing she was me. The kingdom would-will-be destroyed if you fall for the scheme."

"They didn't make me fall for you, Hermione. It's not true."

I took a breath, he was still in denial about his feelings. He was still in love with me, even now I could feel it rising with in him. He felt even stronger about me, thinking I was honorable as well now. I had to make it where he didn't love me, had to make it where he felt betrayal when he saw me.

"Arthur, I don't love you." I could feel a twinge of pain at that, but not near enough.

"I can change that, Hermione."

I had to go farther, and I really didn't want too. Because though I wasn't in love with him, I did love him, as a friend. He was like Ron used to be, one of my friends. I had a hard time making good friends, and I was fiercely loyal once I had made one. Now I was going to purposely ruin that, I was going to break his heart and make him hate the very image of him.

"Do you know why I love this shop?" I asked, pointing at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Arthur shook his head, glancing at the joke shop with a smile.

"Because it's Fred's." I felt anger and bitterness at that. This would work, if I could go through with it. An image of Mordred and Morgana flashed through my mind and I knew I would be able too. I summoned an image of Fred from my mind and had him come out of the shop. He walked up to us, stopping beside Arthur. I took another deep breath and walked to him, placing my hand on his chest. I could feel pain from Arthur, and it was terrible.

"Fred's the man I love, fully." I purred to Fred, running my hands up his chest to wrap around his neck. I leaned up to him, hating the pain that was emanating from Arthur. "I've only ever loved him." I pressed a kiss to his lips, noting that it didn't feel right. Apparently my mind couldn't quite capture Fred fully. I leaned back and looked at a hurt Arthur.

"I could never, will never love you. You're nothing next to Fred. He's everything, perfect, _mine." I whispered the last word, turning back to Fred and pressing another heated kiss to his lips. Arthur was making me ache now, his emotions were so strong. It was killing me, but I couldn't stop. I had to finish this. He didn't have to know if it was true or not. I was extremely imaginative, I could make this believable._

"We have a life here, together. It was perfect before we were forced to Camelot." I took him from Diagon Alley to the Burrow, I had redecorated it so that it looked like we had been living there for several years. I changed the pictures around so that it showed images of two children, red-heads with bushy hair. I tried to make it clear they were our children. I made it where flashes from my made up life showed as I spoke.

"We are married, two children. We've been happy together for a long time. I've always loved him, will love him. No one, you least of all, could change that." I took a breath and steeled myself to finish him.

"You're nothing, nothing to my love. You'll never have my love, or my affection. Never." With those last words I withdrew myself from his mind, leaving him with a radiating memory of my kissing Fred.

I reappeared back in the throne room, feeling shaky and ill. Arthur's pain stayed with me, and it was making me feel terrible. Arthur had slumped to the floor, and Fred was holding me up while Merlin ran to help Arthur.

"George," I whispered, unable to talk louder because I was feeling dizzy because of how long I had been connected to Arthur. "Do you have the time turner?"

He nodded his head. I reached over and grabbed Harry's hand, Harry grabbed George's, and I grabbed Fred's hand with my other. I closed my eyes and twisted into the air, leaving Camelot, and Arthur, behind. Forever.

We reappeared back in the woods that we had started in. I fell to the ground, dizzy still and drained from all the spells and the stress of apparating so many people. The guys all knelt down next to me, worried frowns on their faces.

"What happened?" Harry questioned. I shook my head, tears spilling down my eyes.

"I told him the truth and then made him hate me. He won't fall for the plan now. He'll never look at Morgause again, not because of me anyway." I took a deep breath and forced myself to stop crying, now wasn't the time for this. We had to return home, we couldn't linger. I didn't want to linger here anymore, I just wanted to be back at the burrow, back at 1998.

I grabbed Fred's proffered hand and let him pull me up. I held him close, wrapping my arm around him as I stepped closer to George. Harry stepped in too, and George pulled the time turner out of his pocket. He looked at me and I nodded my head, letting him know I was ready. The others did the same, and George placed the chain around each of our necks. He gave it several twist, and then murmured a charm over it while we all moved closer together. I felt George's hand grasp my own, and saw Harry grab his hand and Fred's. Joined together, we all held our breath as the time turner floated in the air, and then began to spin. Everything grew bright around us and I began to feel as though I were spinning. I saw flashes of color and a rapid blur of motion. I closed my eyes against the sight, it was making me feel nauseous.

The moment my eyes shut I felt a jarring tug in my stomach, and then I felt the ground change beneath my feet, becoming harder, like dirt instead of grass. I opened my eyes and let out a shocked breath at the same time as Fred, George, and Harry.

We were back at the Burrow, we were finally home!

It was dark, but the night sky was light by thousands of stars and a full moon. My eyes scanned the heavens, and I almost let out an exclamation as I recognized the summer constellations.

"We did it!" Fred exclaimed, stepping towards the house with a disbelieving air. I stepped forward also, feeling shocked and excited. It had worked, we had made it back! We all took a timid step forward, and then began to ran for the house without a word. Excitement was filling me, but a sense of worry was also claiming me. What time was it? When had we disappeared from here? Had it happened yet? Had it happened years ago? Days? Months? If we hadn't been taken yet, then what should we do? Leave and try to move forward again? Go into hiding until the time we would vanish?

I didn't know, but at the moment all I wanted was to see the others, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Percy, Angelina, everyone. It felt like it had been so much longer than two months, like it had been years.

Fred and George reached the door to the Burrow first, and they threw it open with barely a pause. Harry and I reached them right as they got the door opened, and together the four of us stepped into the brightly lit house.

No one was in the living room, but I heard voices in the kitchen, and the others must have too because we all stepped towards it at the same time. Fred, George, and Harry reached it first, because they weren't wearing a skirt that constricted their legs, and I could hear the shouts right as I stepped into the kitchen. I didn't have time to take in who all was in the room before I was pulled into a hug by a sea of red-heads.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley asked from the middle of the pile. I was being pulled into a hug by a very excited Ron.

"It's a really long story." We all said together.

"You've been gone all day! You just disappeared!" She exclaimed. I dropped my arms from Ron in shock and turned towards her with my mouth gapping open. Fred and George were gawking at her as well, but Harry, who was hugging Ginny, looked like he hadn't heard.

"A day?" Fred asked in utter disbelief.

"You mean it's still the 30th?" George continued, holding Angelina closer. I moved next to Fred, not thinking about it.

"Of course…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"You didn't know?" Mr. Weasley asked. We shook our heads.

"It's been over two months for us." I said slowly, trying to think of how we could explain this. There really wasn't any way to besides telling everything that had happened to us. It was going to be a very, very, long night.

"It's been over two months for us." I said slowly, trying to think of how we could explain this. There really wasn't any way to besides telling everything that had happened to us. It was going to be a very, very, long night.

"Two months?" Ginny asked, a look of disbelief on her pretty face. She was still standing by Harry who looked like he was on cloud nine. George hadn't let go of Angelina either, both of them were smiling so widely it looked like they had won the quidditch world cup. I had forgotten about how hard it had to have been for them. I'd had Fred with me, I hadn't had to worry about it.

I reached over and grasped Fred's hand in mine, wanting to be near him after thinking about the others separation.

Ron, Ginny, Fleur, Angelina, and Mrs. Weasley's eyes all shot to our intertwined hands before looking back at us.

"What all happened?"

_A/N: Okay, one more Chapter/ Epilogue thing left, and then this story will be over. Did you like the reaveal? I hope this chapter didn't dissapoint, leave a review and let me know what you think!_


	41. Chapter 41: The End

_Anyone who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain.-Anonymous_

"So," Ron started, looking like he was struggling. "let me make sure I've got this right. You all were transported to the year 410, and wound up in Camelot. Mordred tried to trick Arthur into thinking you were Morgause, and then you all got back here by making a time turner."

I frowned and nodded my head. It didn't sound all that neat when he summed it up like that. Apparently Harry agreed with me because he shrugged.

"In essence, but there was a lot more to it." He said, his tone slightly indignant. Fred and George both flashed him an identical grin. We hadn't told them the part about Fred and me getting together, the girls were still looking at me like they wanted to hear that part of the story. I was also keenly aware of Ron's unwavering gaze on me.

"Here dear, let me fix you another cup." Mrs. Weasley refilled my cup of tea and I took another large sip from it. It was funny how much this was like when Harry and I had come back from the hunt to find my parents. I guess that had just been this morning for them.

The liquid was warm against my throat and filled me with a sense of comfort. It made me feel like I was back home. I was back home.

Mrs. Weasley sat back in her chair and gave me and Fred an appraising look. "So…" she said, giving us an encouraging smile. Fred just grinned back, clearly getting a lot of joy from the annoyed look on her face.

"Are you two together now?" Ginny asked baldly, leaning forward and flashing us a smile. Fred let out a laugh and I smiled at her.

"Not much for beating around the bush, are you?" I asked with a light laugh.

"Well?" She asked. I turned to look at Fred, a grin lifting my lips up. He was smiling at me as well, and his beautiful blue eyes were sparkling.

"Yeah, we're together now." He said, answering Ginny's question. Ron let out a snort of laughter that startled me. I turned my head to face him, not bothering to hide my frown.

"Is something funny Ronald?" He nodded his head, still grinning like he found the fact that I was dating Fred hilarious. His smile slipped some when he looked back at us and realized neither of us was smiling even a little bit.

"You can't be serious." He said. He really thought we were joking. Why was it so hard to believe? I'd decided I'd liked Fred, and I then fell in love with him, nothing out of the normal. Or did he find the fact that Fred loved me hard to believe?

"Actually," Fred said flatly, frowning at his brother. "I'm perfectly serious. It was over two months there."

"They're rather well suited, aren't they?" Harry asked, frowning at Ron as well. At least we weren't the only ones insulted by his disbelief. I found it annoying, but as long as Harry understood me, and George, I didn't really care. Ron was still my friend, but I no longer felt anything towards him. Well other than annoyance. I didn't feel that little flutter in my heart that he used to cause. That flutter had turned into a flame for Fred.

I grasped his hand a little tighter, thrilled by the way things had turned out. No one other than Ron was upset, and as I already mentioned, I didn't care what he thought.

"It'll take me some time to get used to it, but I'm thrilled for you." Mrs. Weasley said with a big grin. A smile tugged Fred's lips back up and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, figured that much. I can't believe it hasn't even been a full day here." I nodded my head, laughing softly.

"I didn't see that one coming either." I commented.

Fleur glanced at Bill with a big grin, and he gave a faint nod so she turned back to us. "'Ermione?"

"Yes?" I asked, feeling curious. I had never liked Fleur much until we'd gotten near to her wedding. She had been able to see that Harry, Ron, and I were trying to plan something, and had distracted Mrs. Weasley a few times so we could talk. Then, when we were at shell cottage after the attack at Malfoy Manor, she had helped me heal. She'd taken exceptionally good care of me. Sometime during it all she had worked her way into my heart and become a friend.

"Would you stand? I weesh to see your dress." I smiled at that, pushing my chair back and standing. I had forgotten I was still wearing the thing. It was a long, deep red, velvet, dress with gold trim and a v neck. It had a belt of gold around the waist and sleeves that opened at the elbows, flaring until they barely touched the floor. White, tight, sleeves covered the rest of my bear arm so my scar didn't show through, and my bushy mane was pulled back in an intricate plate woven with red and gold ribbon. I had still been dressed up from my date with Arthur, so I was wearing some of my finest.

"Eet eez beauteeful!" She exclaimed, standing up with Ginny and Angelina to better see me. I grinned and turned around, causing the skirt to flair out a little bit.

"Is that actual chainmail?" Mr. Weasley asked, leaning forward and feeling the mail hanging off George's arm. George held his arm out so that his father could see, grinning unashamedly at how excited his dad was.

"Want to see our swords?" Fred asked, unbuckling his from around his waist and laying it on the table. Mr. Weasley's eyes grew wide at that and he nodded his head, picking the weapon up gently as Bill and Charlie moved closer for a better look. Even Percy grinned and leaned over to see better.

Mrs. Weasley grinned, moping a tear from her eyes as she looked at her sons. She got a sparkle in her eye and shook her head, letting out a light laugh as she reached over to feel George's much longer hair. It was pulled back by a small leather string in a rather long ponytail. Fred's was the same, and Harry's was nearly long enough to be in a ponytail. I hadn't thought about it any while we had been there, all the higher status men had longer hair, but here it was seen as rebellious.

"I'm going to have to give you a proper trim soon." George laughed and nodded his head.

"Yep, this is too hot for summer. Also, it takes forever to style it in the mornings." He said, waving his hand in the air prissily, and batting his eyes. I let out a loud laugh, along with every one else.

"I don't know, I think it suits you." Bill said with a wink. "Plus, it'll take her attention off of my own hair for a little while."

"Just a little trim dear, that's all I'm suggesting."

"I'll let you at mine tomorrow, mum." George said, yawning slightly at the end. Mrs. Weasley frowned and stood up.

"Enough of that, you four have been up for a lot longer than us. Off to bed for you, you can sleep here tonight." She said, ushering us up in a motherly protective way that I had dearly missed. Fred, George, Harry, and I stood, walking towards the stairs as Mrs. Weasley walked behind us.

"Harry? You can stay in Ron's room, I hope that's all right. Fred and George, you can have your old room, and Hermione, you can stay with Ginny." I nodded my head. I saw George shoot Fred a look, and a silent conversation passed between them before George glanced at Angelina. Fred gave a barely visible nod and then we were at the stairs. Harry went up first, right beside Ron, and they headed towards Ron's room. I kept going, because Ginny and my room was at the top next to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room. The twins room was next and right as I passed it I felt Fred slip something in the belt on my dress. A grin lifted my lips as I continued up the steps, fighting the urge to go ahead and read the letter.

I made it all the way up the stairs and managed not to read the letter. I stepped into her room and noted that Ginny hadn't followed me up… Maybe she had been detained in Ron's room. I slipped the letter out of my pocket and began to read what it said.

_Mione,_

_George is sneaking into Angelina's room, so I have a bed free if you're interested. Ginny won't mind, and mum won't find out._

_Love_

_Fred_

A grin lifted my lips as I read the letter. I changed my dress quickly in for a worn pair of pajamas. I was wearing a pair of cotton shorts, and a cotton tank top, both were a pale yellow. It felt incredible, wearing shorts and a shirt again. I had forgotten how free it felt, I almost felt immodest.

I left a note for Ginny on what would have been my bed, and snuck down to the twin's room with the use of a disillusionment spell. I avoided the squeaky patches that I had learned through my years staying at this house.

I reached their room a few moments later and I opened the door, deciding against knocking lest I alert the attention of Mrs. Weasley.

I stepped into the room and shut the door behind me. Fred was lying in his bed with one arm tucked behind his head and the other draped across his chest. His legs were stretched out in front of him and he was looking at the ceiling. He'd changed into his pajama's as well, a faded Irish quidditch shirt, and green plaid pants.

"I see you got my message." He said looking down from the ceiling.

"I might have." I said with a grin, stepping over to him and wrapping my arms around his chest.

"I have to say, I like these pajama's a lot more than the chemise." He whispered, running his hand up my bare arm.

"Me too, they're far more comfortable."

He grinned at that, scooting over in the bed so that I could lie beside him. "Do you think we changed anything?" He asked softly, his tone guilty.

"No, the fact that we're back here, just like we'd never left, makes me think we didn't." I said just as softly, leaning back so I could see his face.

He nodded his head at that. It was what I had thought since we'd first found out we were in the past.

"So everything Mordred did didn't change anything, did it?" He continued.

"That depends, you might say he always changed it." He was silent at that.

"It'll hurt your head if you think about it too hard." He said after a moment. I grinned and nodded my head. I snuggled under the covers and I leaned into his arms, happy to be home.

-oOOo-

"Don't forget the cake!' Mrs. Weasley called as we headed outside. Bill let out a loud laugh and picked the cake up off the counter.

"She always get so excited about throwing parties." He said to me with a grin. "She seems to have forgotten how many we've been too."

"I can't believe we're still having it after everything that's happened." I said, holding the door open for him. He stepped through and thanked me, heading towards the long table that had been set up in the garden. The day was cool, but humid. Clouds had been rolling in all day, and it looked like it was going to storm at any minute. Still, Mrs. Weasley was not going to cancel this party for anything.

Everyone else was already at the table, Bill and I were the last two to arrive. I slipped into the seat between Harry and Fred, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I turned to Harry and gave him a half hug.

"Happy 18th."

"Mum, are you sure we shouldn't set up inside?" Percy asked, looking up at the sky with a frown.

"Nonsense, it's not going to rain." She said in a dismissive manner. She passed the potatoes to Harry, officially ending the conversation and starting the lunch. It was the best food I had had in months, I had dearly missed the taste of Mrs. Weasley's food-I hadn't realized just how much.

After the meal Mrs. Weasley lit the candles on the massive cake, and everyone sang a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' to Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and me. Mrs. Weasley sliced the cake, and was about to serve it, when a flash of lightening lit the sky. A heartbeat later a crack of thunder sounded, and it began to pour.

"Well," George said loudly as the rain began to soak us. "I'd say it's raining, mum."

"Oh shut it." She snapped, standing up and waving her wand over the cake. It disappeared, and she turned back towards us. "Come on, we'll continue the party inside."

"Why?" Fred asked. "It's just a little rain."

"I don't want to catch a cold." She called back, already headed towards the house with everyone else. I pushed my seat out, standing and letting out a laugh as it began to rain even harder.

Fred was still standing in the same spot, watching his mum and family run for the house with a big grin. "They're a bunch of chickens!" He yelled over the rain.

"Shouldn't we head inside?" I asked, looking up at him as the rain soaked me through.

"Why?" He asked, grinning down at me. "Are you scared to get a little wet?"

"I'm already really wet." I yelled back, it was hard to hear over the pounding rain.

"So why not stay out here?" He asked, grinning even wider.

"Are you serious?" I questioned, realizing he was just that.

"Sure, why not? It's only a little rain? Have you ever played in the rain, Hermione?" I shook my head. I honestly couldn't remember ever having played in the rain. "Then let me show you how it's done."

He stepped towards me and grabbed my hand, placing his other on my waist lightly. I realized what he wanted to do and I placed my free hand on his shoulder, grinning as he began to dance with me in a song he hummed. It was a slow song but he was spinning me in a wild dance that didn't fit the music at all. It made me laugh, deep belly laughs that made Fred grin even wider. He slowed the dance down, pulling me closer to him and blocking some of the rain from me. He leaned his head over me, nuzzling his cheek against my wet curls.

"See, it's fun." He whispered against my ear. I repressed the urge to shiver against him and leaned in closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his arms.

"I have to admit, it's not bad at all." I said. The hand I had on his shoulder moved towards his neck and I wove my fingers through his shorter hair. I twirled my fingers around in them, not missing the way he squeezed me tighter.

I leaned back slightly and looked at his eyes, they had turned a darker blue, a shade that I loved and always made me feel warmer. I leaned up on my tip toes and pressed a kiss to his wet lips, no longer caring even a little that it was pouring down rain. Fred was right, it was fun to play in the rain.

"We should get back." He said after we broke the kiss. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, they're probably about to send someone out for us."

He dropped his hand from my waist and tightened his hold on my hand. We turned towards the house hand in hand. Heading towards a bright future, made possible by a twisted past.

After all, I had actually found my knight in shining armor, why would I ever give him up?

_A/N: Well, that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed it, I've had a lot of fun writing this. The middle ages is one of my favorite time periods, and it always surprised me that I could never find any Harry Potter fics with it. Also, I completed another goal with this story, I wrote a Fred/Hermione fic with over a 100,000 words! Yippe! (There were only two before I finished this one. We need more long stories.)_

_So, I hope you all enjoyed the story, and don't forget to review. Thanks for all the reviews so far, and a preemptive thanks for reviewing this chapter. I've got another George/ Hermione story in the works, it'll be up next week. _

_Mischief Managed,_

_~Wizards Pupil_


End file.
